The Deadliest Tournament
by pokeplayer984
Summary: My first R rated fic. The members of the Elite are murdered and a tournament is thrown to replace them. However, when Ash & co. find out the tournament is run by Team Rocket, can they stop their plans? Despite all who are lost? Please R&R. On Hiatus!
1. The Death of the Elite Members

Yes, indeed, this is R rated. This ficholds violence, swearing, gore, death and nudity. No real sex.

I warn you now, if you can't handle the sight of blood, chances are, you'll be sick for a long time.

This is it!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Deadliest Tournament

Chapter 1

Never before did anyone believe such a thing could happen. Never before had a tournament of such violence, bloodshed and death been put together. Extreme lengths were taken to ensure it would never happen. Pokemon, also known to the world as Pocket Monsters, were trained by many, and it was made and so that those who trained them wouldn't see the realistic effects of the battles. Pokeballs, the very things used to capture Pokemon in, were designed to enhance the pokemon and so that they hardly shed any blood. It was done, and so that the youngest of all the trainers would not be influenced by such things. No one even argued with such an idea, and it seemed that it would never happen, but it did. It was recorded as the most deadly tournament ever in history, and there was one who was responsible for it all.

It all began at a special place, where only people of the Elite meet. There was also one who had great wisdom, one who was in charge of everything. The white bearded man sat down at one of the ends of the table and looked at the many subjects in front of him that were also seated.

"I have called this meeting of the Elite to discuss brainstorm ideas of new rules and unique battling styles to bring out the true skill of those who will compete in our Pokemon League Tournaments." The president began.

"How about we have some of the battles be where they are restricted to using only one type." A man with a mask over his eyes suggested.

"You suggest that goddamn suggestion every time!" Shouted a muscle-mounded man with spiky brown hair. "Why the hell do you think he'll pick it now, you bitch!"

"Now calm down, Bruno Shiba! Every single suggestion is open." The president stated in a calm tone. "It's just that some we don't allow for certain reasons. Will Itsuki, you know the reason we never go with that suggestion is because certain trainers are very strict about what type they use. We also don't use that rule, based on the fact that some may not have enough of that type to compete. They would be disqualified in both situations, and as such, would never prove themselves. I'm sorry, but I must once again decline that suggestion."

"I noted that in the last tournament, someone used the damn n00bish method of putting every single one of your opponents to sleep. If it were not for a certain trainer who planned against that with pokemon that had the Insomnia ability, someone of skill wouldn't have come on top." A man with red hair and a cape noted.

"Yes Lance Wataru, I noted that myself. It was a very cheap way for the young lad to try and win it all. What do you think we can do to ensure that never happens again?"

"Well, Charles, I suggest that we enforce a new rule. The power to put your opponent to sleep would still be allowed." Lance began. "However, we limit it and so that only one pokemon can be asleep at a time. In other words, if more than one pokemon is put to sleep by the opponent, they are automatically disqualified."

"So you're basically saying that the exception to this rule would be the move Rest?" He asked him.

"Yes!"

"Hold on one damn minute!" Will interrupted. "Wouldn't that bring out a way of putting your own pokemon to sleep? I don't think doing such a thing would bring out such skill."

"On the contrary, Mr. Itsuki, it would be very skillful. Most trainers, who have Rest on all their pokemon, have one that has Heal Bell or Aromatherapy. In the process, they end up waking all of their pokemon. Now, this would bring out the skill in the opponent. Skillful trainers know about the effect of such moves on the whole team, so an easy move to counter this, is to put the one who heals the team to sleep. Of course, that can be easily countered with pulling off the luck of Sleep Talk, and hope Aromatherapy or Heal Bell is the move the pokemon picks. In other words, this is a very skillful strategy that can bring out the strategies of other trainers."

"Okay, you win this round, Charles, but I still don't like it!"

Charles had amazingly kept his cool during the entire time. It was easily seen that he had deserved the position of the President of the Pokemon League.

"Now, are there any other ones?" Charles asked.

"How about forbidding two pokemon being frozen, as, just like when they're asleep, they are unable to do pretty much anything." An old woman with dyed blond hair who just about as old as Charles suggested.

"No Agatha Kikuko! That would not be a good idea. Even though the pokemon can learn some moves to get unfrozen, and a good strategy of switching into a fire attack can be easily done, it would be rather difficult. As with the fact that you are only lucky when a pokemon gets frozen. Basically, what you are suggesting is banning luck, which is rather impossible in the end. I understand that some trainers have quite some bad luck in that area, but that is not a reason to stop something like that happening. It's just something the trainer will have to deal with. Luck is luck in the end."

"How about we stop the trapping move, sleep, Perish Song strategy?" A lady with light blue hair started. "Even though I use a trapping move myself, I would never combine it with Perish Song. I would probably put the opponent to sleep, but go no further."

"Hmm, well that's not such a bad idea, Karen Karin. I too wonder what people think about the Trap Sleep Perish Strategy, as it has been famously called. I feel that only allowing the use of two of them together is enough, as the opponent can try to knock out the pokemon before the Perish Song is completed, and then easily switch it out. So, we will allow all three moves, but not allow them to be used all together. They can use two of them together, but not all three."

All of the members of the Elite nod, confirming that they agree with the latest choices made.

"Now, is there anything else that could be suggested?"

"I have an idea." A man who was in the shadows the whole time, yet no one saw him earlier said. "And I believe it to be one of the best!"

"Mr. Sakaki, this is a meeting for only the elite. As such, you are not welcome here."

"Damn it! The name's Giovanni! I really hate that fucking last name of mine, and I would like it very much if you get it right for crying out loud!" The man shouted angrily. He then calmed down. "Anyways, you said this was a meeting to brainstorm ideas for the next tournament, and I've got one."

"Very well, we'll hear your suggestion, but after we make our choice, you must leave!"

"Here is my idea." Giovanni began, showing an evil smile. "I believe that a trainer does even better in a tournament if a special prize other than some trophy and title is given. So, my suggestion will bring out even the best in someone. The new rule will be that the loser must give up his rarest and most valuable pokemon to the winner."

"That's one ass of a rule! I would never give my Machamp to any bitch that beat me!" Bruno shouted, giving the vote that he was against it.

"I would rather die to the smell of a Muk's shit then ever give away my Salamence!" Yelled Lance, denying the suggestion.

"Someone throw this bitch out, because I'm restraining myself from making my Lapras maim him!" Said a woman with red hair and glasses.

Arguments that were just as harsh, if not even more were given to Giovanni's suggestion, all saying that they denied his suggestion.

"Sorry Giovanni, but the entire elite force is against something like that. There are too many trainers who are far too attached to their pokemon. Plus, greedy trainers may go as far as killing to get something just as rare from the one they defeated. Sorry, but it is something that we'll always be against." Charles said in a tone that was the calmest of all.

Giovanni let out a sigh. "Charles Tamaranze Kaichou Goodshow, I was hoping that I would get it made as a rule peacefully, but it seems that I will have to do it the hard way!" He said in a threatening tone.

"You and your fucking threats aren't welcome!" A silver haired man said. "I suggest you get out before I have my Aggron take care of you permanently!"

"Ha! You and your so-called kick ass pokemon are no threat to me! I had a feeling you would reject my suggestion, and so I had taken the final necessary precaution. As I always say, 'if you can't beat them, join them, and if you can't join them, kill them!'"

As if on cue, a silent bullet was fired. The bullet cut through the air, creating a hardly audible sonic boom and struck Mr. Goodshow in the heart. With hardly a motion, Charles fell to the ground, his body soaking the carpet with red liquid.

All of the elite members stared at the unmoving body of Mr. Goodshow in complete shock.

"What the fuck? He just killed Charles!" Will said as he looked at the motionless president.

"No, I did not kill him." Giovanni said, deciding to correct them. "She did." He pointed to someone else who was with him.

The woman stepped out of the shadows. Her black shirt with a blood red "R" on it, indicated that she was a member of Team Rocket. She appeared to be in her late twenties or her early thirties. She had golden blonde hair that was tied in a single ponytail. She was holding a smoking gun, which had a silencer attached to it, that she used to shoot the president with, in her right hand. Finally, if one looked hard enough, one could see a single black tulip pinned on her shirt. Her name was Domino, but everyone who was an enemy of hers simply called her, "The Black Tulip."

"Poor Charles!" Giovanni said with a tone of fake sympathy. "Now, do you reconsider, or should I have the same thing that happened to Charles happen to the rest of you?"

"Yeah right, I'd rather burn in hell then allow your suggestion to be around!" Lance yelled. He then took out a switchblade and, with the blade out, threw it at Giovanni.

To everyone's amazement, as quick as light, Giovanni swatted the flick knife with his cane and made it go in a different direction and end up hitting Agatha instead. The blade stabbed the old lady in the lower part of the chest, striking her right where her right lung would be. With one final breath, she fell backwards to the ground and slipped into what seemed to be permanent unconsciousness.

The rest of the elite stood there in even greater disbelief. Not as much from the body that was now pouring out blood, but even more from the amazing moves Giovanni pulled off to stop his own death. Though they were still shocked from the sight of the motionless body. Despite their now increasing fear, they still wouldn't give in to his suggestion.

"I'll ask you one last time before I do away with all of you, and believe me, I don't want to do that." Giovanni said, telling a tiny lie that was hard to detect. "Will you choose my choice of making the winner win the losers pokemon, or should I just kill the rest of you? And this time, you'd better make your choice count." He threatened them.

The rest of the members of the elite then lined up in front of him. Lance stood at the front. The formation made it look like Lance was about to lead an army into battle.

"We won't stand for what you have done, Giovanni!" Lance started, speaking for everyone else, as he knew what his or her choice was. "You will now pay dearly for what you have done to them, damn it Giovanni! When we're through with you, we'll make sure that your damn organization of Team Rocket is permanently disbanded. In fact, when we're done, Team Rocket will only be nothing more than a memory!"

The members of the Elite removed their pokeballs from different places on their body and released their pokemon. Once released, the pokemon attacked Giovanni. Giovanni jumped back, dodging the attacks of fire, water, electricity, light, moon, shadow and dragon element, and threw out a black ball with a blood red "R" printed on it. As soon as the pokemon within was brought out it made the entire place go out by breaking off the electricity in the place in a strange way. No one saw what the pokemon was, nor what it did to make the lights go out, but they were ready for this predicament.

"Umbreon! Light up this place!" Karen commanded.

The little black dog with the power of the shadow element was about to light up the dark place with the small amount of yellow circles on its body, when it suddenly vanished without a trace. All that Karen heard after that was the cry of her Umbreon in painful distress before hearing the sickening cracking noise of many bones shattering repeatedly. She then heard the faint sound of the beast struggling to swallow something but succeeding in the end. Karen quickly put all of the sounds she heard together and realized that whatever Giovanni had sent out, had eaten her Umbreon. She fell to her knees and put her hands in front of her as if she was bowing to the enemy in front of her. She then cried for the painful loss of her pokemon.

She could not believe what had just occurred. Her Umbreon, the pokemon she had started out with when she was at the age of ten and became one of her greatest pokemon, had been the very first one to meet its end. The one pokemon that put her in the League of the Elite with its amazing movepool that most likely meant doom for anyone who she was up against was now gone. Growls mixed in with her sobs as she now looked up at the man who now controlled the pokemon that just devoured her pokemon. Her heart filled with revenge for her little friend, yet she would not get the chance.

"Let's end her misery! I hate seeing a lady cry!" Giovanni commanded his pokemon.

At that point, there was a loud sound of what sounded like a sonic-boom of some kind, and a split-second later, the crying of Karen had stopped. It was dead silent at that point in the dark room. Even though no one could see, there was one who could tell what happened to Karen.

"Karen!" Lance shouted, but it was far too late. Karen had already met her end. Lance, even though he couldn't see what happened, knew that she no longer had any life and painful tears of sorrow streamed down his cheeks. Anger quickly filled his heart and a fire burned in his eyes.

"Giovanni, you've gone too far!" Lance shouted at full volume. "For what you have done, you will die!"

"Well, well. I had no idea you cared for that bitch of a woman." Giovanni said, a bit surprised. "I'm surprised at you! Falling in love with a teammate, how sweet!" He mocked.

It was quite true. Lance did love Karen. There was a bond between them that was quite unexplainable. He had known her since she had joined the Elite. He always loved having her around. There were times that business of the Elite was quite stressful, and just her presence seemed to have the strange effect of making that stress go away. They had also been going out on many dates, and showed their love for eachother in very passionate ways. Today was the day he planned to ask her to marry him, and now he had lost that chance. He was now going to show Giovanni what happens when you mess with the power of love.

"You have no idea how much she meant to me, you bastard!" The master of dragons yelled back. "Flygon, use your Dragon Claw!" He commanded.

The green dragon then ran up and blindly slashed. He hit something and whatever he hit roared in great pain.

_So, it's a dragon-type._ Lance thought, as he now knew at least a small part about the pokemon Giovanni sent out. _But which one is he using?_

"Damn it! I don't know how you lucked out, but I'll make sure you go to hell!" Giovanni shouted. "Now, attack and permanently get rid of that damn excuse for a giant insect!"

The hidden pokemon quickly attacked. A painful cry from Flygon was heard a second later and it fell to the ground.

Lance immediately got out his pokeball. "Flygon, return!" Lance commanded, but the pokeball didn't respond. "What the hell? Return!" He commanded again, but it still wouldn't work. "Why the hell can't I return my pokemon?" He asked in both frustration and confusion.

"Your Flygon is dead!" Giovanni said simply.

"What?" He said in a voice that displayed shock, fear and anger at the same time. "How could you, you bitch?"

"When you've got a pokemon that's like a mindless being, it's amazing what it can do!" He said with an evil smile.

"Why you bastard! Alakazam, use Flash!" Will commanded. _At least we'll know what we're up against now._

The human-shaped pokemon emitted a blinding ray of natural white light that engulfed the entire room. Their eyes were highly fixed on the strange pokemon that was brought out, and they were oblivious to the sight of the headless Karen and literally heartless Flygon, both of which now had blood slowly soaking into the red carpet. The pokemon that Giovanni was using could now be seen. It had the blood of the Umbreon it had eaten earlier around its lips and what pokemon they saw Giovanni using made chills run down their spine.

"How… how the hell can you control that pokemon?" Lance asked in fear.

"This is what made it all possible." Giovanni answered as he showed them the black pokeball with a blood red "R" on it. "This is the Dark Ball v3.0. Like my original version, it makes the pokemon completely loyal and makes them attack with the greatest strength possible. However, this one tends to block the so-called protected effects the other pokeballs had. Now, the pokemon can kill without ever breaking a sweat with attacks that were meant to kill."

Lance shook off the fear and took out two new pokeballs. "I'll make sure my Flygon is avenged!" He yelled. He then threw the pokeballs and released his pokemon. "Dragonite, Salamence, avenge your teammate!"

In a flash of white light, the two new dragon pokemon appeared in front of Lance. The first was orange and stood upright on its strong hind legs. The height of the creature was only about a foot taller than that of Lance. The wings were small, but were strong enough to keep the creature airborne for extreme lengths of time. It glared evilly at Giovanni with its very dark blue night sky eyes at the sight of its dead partner.

The second one was quite different from Dragonite. Instead of standing on its hind legs, it stood on all fours. The skin was a near sky blue, with the entire bottom part, from head to tail, was ruby red. The length of the wingspan was quite huge, about half the length of its body. It's head stretched out from a long neck. As it looked at its dead partner with its eyes, it howls angrily. It then glares at Giovanni, death in its eyes.

_I'm gonna need help with this one. _Lance thought to himself, knowing enough of the opponent's power. "Drake, Glacia, Prima, I'm gonna need your help!"

"Right! Okay Altaria, get ready to help Lance!" Drake, a white bearded man, said to his turquoise, bird-like dragon that had cloud like feathers that was already out of its pokeball. His pokemon positioned itself to the ready.

"Glalie, let's show that bastard who's boss!" Glacia, a blonde longhaired woman said to her snowball-like pokemon. The pokemon got into position to begin its attack.

"Get ready to kill that son of a bitch, Lapras!" Prima said to her indigo aquatic, long-necked dinosaur like pokemon. The Lapras showed it was ready also.

"Now," Lance began. "Dragonite, Salamence…"

"Altaria…" Continued Drake.

"Glalie…" Glacia continued.

"Lapras…" Prima continued.

"Ice Beam attack!" The four elite members shouted at the same time.

All five of the pokemon that were commanded opened their mouth, and from each of their mouths came a powerful beam of solidified liquid oxygen. The power of the combined Ice Beam attacks was sure to knock out any dragon-type pokemon, maybe even kill it due to extreme cold. Suddenly, the possessed pokemon put a certain part of its body in front of the powerful Ice Beams, and blocked the attacks from reaching the rest of its body. The attack had failed, but the part that the dark pokemon used to block with was now encased in ice.

"Damn it!" Lance cursed when the attack failed.

Suddenly, without hearing a single command, the creature attacked. The attack headed straight for Lapras. The being's assault came at such a high speed that Lapras didn't have time to react. The move that was used entered through the jaw with disgusting squishing noises echoing through the room.

As the giant dragon began its assault, Lapras saw its autobiography flash before its eyes. It started seeing the moment it came out of the egg and saw two Lapras who were its parents. It then saw the day it was captured by poachers who wanted to sell the shell on its back for high profit. Lapras had been badly wounded. Blood was lightly flowing from all over its body. The marks on the body showed that it was whipped repeatedly. One more hit would indeed end its life.

That's when Prima came to save her. "Leave her alone, you bastards!" She bellowed.

Prima came onto the ship by means of the loading cable. She was holding onto the hook and swinging in with her legs extended forward. She hit the poacher holding the whip right in the chest, which made him drop the whip and go flying through the air. The whip was made of leather, which was attached to a finely carved stick of oak that fit comfortably in the hand. It had tied to the end of it a single sharp metal skewer that could easily pierce the body. Prima then flipped backwards and landed gracefully on her feet.

The other seven poachers started to approach Prima. She was the only thing standing in the way of the poachers getting to Lapras. She saw the Lapras and knew that she had to protect her, no matter what the cost.

She looked into the eyes of each of the poachers. Within the eyes, she could tell what kind of men they were. The only thing they cared about in the world was money. Any pokemon was used as a means of getting at least a little cash. It was men like these that were responsible for making pokemon endangered. They were also very bloodthirsty. They didn't care how they killed the pokemon, as long as they saw it suffer through a very slow and very painful death.

Prima then removed a pokeball from her waist and threw it. In a flash of light, a new pokemon appeared. The pokemon looked like a woman. She had long blond hair, large red lips and a red dress on. Her skin was a shade of blue so dark it could easily be mistakened for black.

"Hey! Don't you know it's against the law to use that racist stereotype?" One of the poachers shouted.

"You're one to talk! And for your information, Jynx isn't a racist stereotype because her skin is actually a shade of dark blue that is easily mistakened for black!" Prima yelled back.

"Yeah right, bitch!"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me!"

"That's it! Jynx, Blizzard their ass!"

Jynx brought her arms up and covered her large red lips with her hands. She then moved her hands to create a small O out of them and at the same time she opened her mouth. From the mouth came a combination of ice, snow and bitterly cold wind. The attack was so cold, that the poachers were almost immediately incased in a solid block of ice.

After the poachers had been dealt with, a worried look now showed on Prima's face. She was holding it back the entire time, and she finally revealed her worry completely. She knelt down to the Lapras and put her hand onto the pokemon's chin.

"Are you all right?" She asked. Even though it seemed stupid to ask the poor thing that was suffering, she had to make sure the pokemon was still alive.

The female Lapras gave a hardly audible scared moan as her response.

"We've got to get her to the Pokemon Center immediately!" The flashback scene stopped there.

Back at the present, the mysterious pokemon was continuing its deadly work on the poor Lapras. Her tongue was quickly annihilated and blood erupted into her mouth as the attack continued upward.

Another moment in Lapras' life flashed before her eyes.

She woke up to find herself on something that was made of wood. She wasn't quite sure what it was she was on. She had never seen it in her entire life. It was supporting her with four long rectangular poles, which were made of metal. The part she was on was flat, white, rectangular and big enough for her to lay her body on without any of it going over the ends of it.

She looked around where she was. She saw hard white flat upward surfaces in front of her. She saw long black rectangular, which were very small in width, things connected to many rectangular metal objects.

The truth was, she had never seen any of this before in her whole life. Up until this point, she was a wild Lapras. The herd she grew up in was very isolated from humans. They took a special migrating route that humans hardly ever visited. A Lapras could live their whole life, dying of old age in the end, with a herd like that.

She then remembered that she was captured and getting killed by those humans. She should've been dead by now. She quickly looked at herself and saw several long strips of tough white fabric wrapped tightly around her. The pieces of fabric, at least to Lapras' eyes, had stopped the blood flow. She decided not to remove them to look at her skin for two reasons… one, those pieces of fabric were probably the only thing keeping her alive, and two, she would probably die of disgust by the sight of the wounds.

She then realized that someone had saved her. She didn't know who it was, because by the time the man that was about to kill her, blood had gotten into her eyes, blinding her from seeing just who saved her. Whoever it was that saved her she had to thank. She owed her life to that brave soul.

She then heard a light clicking noise. She saw something on a part of the wall move in a circular motion. What was moving was round and made of metal. She then saw the wall move and reveal to her a human. The human was wearing over her eyes something made of glass, which was supported by the ears. She also had red hair coming out of the head that was long and tied in a back ponytail.

"I see you're awake, my friend." She heard the human speak in a female voice.

Friend? How can she call Lapras a friend when they had just barely met? The human approached her and put her hand onto Lapras' cheek and rubbed it gently. The rub felt very good to Lapras and she gave a light moan as she rested her head on the hard wooden surface.

"Those poachers sure did a number on you. If I didn't get there when I did, you probably wouldn't be alive now." She heard the female human say.

Lapras then knew this was the one who saved her. Lapras knew she had to find a way to thank this human for saving the most precious thing she had… her life.

The flashback moment ended there.

Back at the present, the creature had now reached Lapras' brain and was about to pull it out. Before the brain was removed from the nerves, one final moment flashed in her eyes.

Lapras had been fully healed. Many days had passed since Lapras was saved from those poachers. She had learned a lot from the human, which she now knew to be named Prima that had saved her. She now knew that not all humans were bad.

Lapras was now strong enough to return to the wild. A strong bond had developed between the two. It was so strong it seemed that they were sisters, rather than friends. Even though to some it seemed rather weird for a pokemon and a human to seem like members of family, in means of friendship, however, it was quite understandable.

"Well, it's time to return to your family." Prima said to her, giving her a final loving rub as a goodbye.

The Lapras moaned and shook her head. Prima was confused. The Lapras then gave Prima a loving rub on the chest and nudged her head at the round metal objects on her waist. Prima looked down at the pokeballs Lapras was nudging at and smiled, knowing what she wanted.

She removed the one out of the six on her belt that was completely empty with her hand and showed it to Lapras.

"You want to be with me, huh?" Prima said, knowing she figured it out.

Lapras nodded.

"I must warn you, I train my pokemon hard." Prima warned. "I'm not a member of the Elite for nothing. If you really want to be with me, you've got to do your best when I use you to battle with."

Lapras nodded once more. She just wanted to be with Prima too much. Nothing else mattered to her. Though she was a bit concerned about how Prima would train her, however, she believed she could handle it.

Prima just smiled at her. "Okay, Lapras." She then threw the pokeball at Lapras. "Pokeball, go!" The pokeball hit Lapras' snout and Lapras disappeared into the pokeball in a flash of red light. The pokeball returned to Prima's hand. Lapras didn't even struggle, for this is where she wanted to be. "Welcome home, my sister!" Prima giggled. The final flashback scene ended.

As soon as Lapras was brought back to reality, her brain was removed from the nerves a split second later and nothing but darkness now engulfed her sight, and her brain was completely removed from her body. Her heart stopped beating, the lungs stopped receiving oxygen, and the muscles fully relaxed themselves. Her head gave in to the force of gravity and fell to the ground below it.

Not a single sound came out of her while she was dying. She had suffered a silent death from the removement of the brain. Her spirit escaped the body and went to the heavens above. A truly innocent soul had been lost.

The dragon then just casually tossed Lapras' brain into its mouth and swallowed it whole.

Prima's face lost all color as she witnessed her Lapras dying within a few seconds. Her eyes and mouth displayed a shocked look. It was unbelievable what she had witnessed. The very one that she had grown the closest to was now gone. She bent down and held Lapras' head, as it was lightly pouring out blood from the giant and very deep wound on the jaw. She cried painful tears of sorrow as she rubbed cheek to cheek with Lapras.

"My sister!" She cried.

"End her life!" Giovanni simply commanded his dragon pokemon.

The mysterious pokemon then opened its mouth. A ball of green fire appeared in the mouth. Then, hot embers of greenish fire engulfed the air. The attack engulfed Prima. She screamed in great agony as the powerful flames quickly burned her body. By the time the attack was done with her, her body had been literally reduced to nothing but black ashes. Only the glasses she once wore were the only thing that amazingly remained intact.

Giovanni smirked evilly at the sight of another Elite member meeting the fate of death.

The entire Elite Force was shocked by what they had just witnessed. Another of their team was just murdered, this time by a Dragonbreath attack. Prima Lorelei Kanna had met her end after around forty years of her life. The one who was the most shocked by what had just happened was Will. There was good reason why he was the most shocked, and it was because he cared about her. He loved her, and now, she was gone. Gone before he could confess his feelings to her.

_That's it! That bastard is going down! _He angrily thought.

His mind filled with thoughts of vengeance. Anger built up within his heart. Giovanni had just used his powerful pokemon to destroy the one he loved. There seemed to be something unnatural with the pokemon at hand. Then it hit Will like a ton of bricks. The Dark Ball. It was the very thing that was controlling the pokemon they were facing. Without it, Giovanni would be at the mercy of that pokemon.

Will understood that it was highly against League rules to do what he was about to do, but if they wanted to at least come out of this alive, he knew it had to be done.

"Alakazam! Use Psybeam on Giovanni!" He instructed to his pokemon. "Aim for the Dark Ball!" He whispered silently enough for Giovanni not to hear.

His mustached humanoid pokemon fully understood the command it was given. Holding two silver spoons, Alakazam moved his hands and arms in an unnatural and strange way. As it moved its arms, the pokemon silently chanted something to itself. It then brought the spoons together to form an X out of them. The power of light emitted through the golden-brown pokemon and erupted from the spoons in a powerful beam of rainbow colors.

Giovanni saw the powerful attack coming towards him and just stood there with an evil smirk on his face. Right before the attack hit its target, the mysterious dragon pokemon that Giovanni was controlling got in front of the attack. The attack didn't even faze the pokemon. It just seemed to completely absorb the attack. Which in the end was impossible. The pokemon they were facing was not of the shadow element.

Still, Will's attack failed. "Shit!" He cursed from the unexplained thing that happened.

Lance saw the whole thing. He just saw Will break the sacred law of the Elite and attack Giovanni with his pokemon. He turned his head to Will. "Why the hell did you do that?" He asked.

Will just looked at Lance. The look of vengeance was still on both of their faces. They had both lost someone they loved with all their heart. Will only came up with one thing to justify his actions to the master battler of the Elite.

"Listen to me, Lance." He said in a tone that was loud enough for Lance to hear, but not Giovanni. "The only way we're going to get out of this alive is if we destroy that cursed Dark Ball that Giovanni is using! Without it, the pokemon will be free from Giovanni, and then we can all see that bastard go to hell by the very pokemon he's controlling!"

Lance then fully understood Will's actions, and smirked like a madman who had come up with a brilliant plan. It seemed that hearing what Will had just said made him lose his mind. He turned his head to Bruno, who was the strongest in physical strength out of them all.

"Bruno, you ready to help?" Lance asked.

"You bet I am!" Bruno said.

"Good! I want you to attack Giovanni, and I mean attack him! I want you to take him down!"

Bruno then realized that Lance had lost it. "What? But master…"

"Listen to me!" Lance cut him off. "If you can get at least get that damn Dark Ball away from Giovanni, we can bring that bitch to hell!"

Bruno then realized the plan at hand and decided to go along with it. "Just keep that thing he's using busy!" Was all he said before he started to get into position with his trusty fighting pokemon.

"Okay! Is everyone ready?" Lance asked his remaining teammates.

"You bet I am!" A man, who was mostly bald, except for the small amount of red hair that was in a straight line on top of his head said.

"Glad you're in, Sidney. Phoebe?"

"This demon will soon know the power of my Confuse Ray!" A woman with brown hair, and wearing two red flowers in her hair said, giving a definite yes.

"What about you, Wallace?"

"The power of my water pokemon should be more than enough to help out!" Said a man with sky blue hair.

"Good, I'm really going to need you." He then turned his head. "Koga?" Lance asked a man with short black hair.

"My poison types should be able to subdue this pokemon." He said.

"Steven?"

"My steel pokemon will do whatever it takes!" The silver haired man said.

"All right then! Let's kill this bastard!" He commanded.

"You won't kill me!" Giovanni said in an amused tone. "Use Aerial Ace and kill them all!" He commanded.

The unnamed pokemon opened its mouth and a nearly clear arrow of wind came out of the mouth and headed towards the Elite members.

"Houndoom!" Sidney began.

"Gengar!" Phoebe joined.

"Counter attack!" They shouted at the same time.

The horned black dog, with the power of shadow, and the dark purple ghost, with the power of moon, activated within them the power of physical strength. A red-orange aura surrounded both of the pokemon's bodies just as the Aerial Ace was about to hit. The powerful move struck the aura. The pokemon struggled to hold on and barely managed to bring the attack right back at twice the power.

The powerful arrow made of wind came right back at the powerful dragon and collided with the body head on. However, it seemed that no amount of damage was done to it. It was very unreasonable why it didn't work. However, it was quickly concluded that the Counter strategy was just a distraction.

"Now, use your Sleep Powder, Venomoth!" Koga commanded.

During the time the Aerial Ace and Counter moves were taking place, Venomoth had positioned itself behind the dragon and was awaiting its master's command. The giant purple moth, infused with the toxicogenic element, called forth the forest element within it and continuously flew over the dragon's head, leaving behind it a trial of sparkling blue spores.

The sleep-inducing spores landed on several places on the dragon. They landed on the nose, the forehead, even in the eyes. The Sleep Powder had hit its target, it was sure to work now. However, it didn't work. Even though the spores got into the eyes and made their way to the brain, they weren't able to activate the sleep mechanism within the monster. The attack failed to fully activate. The dragon didn't even get drowsy. What just happened was completely impossible.

_Ha! These fools are going to get their asses kicked now!_ Giovonni thought to himself. He grinned evilly, knowing exactly why it didn't work.

Suddenly, the leviathan attacked, and in just three swift movements, Venomoth was wingless. The creature had destroyed the wings without even damaging the main body of Venomoth. Without the support of the wings, Venomoth fell to the ground.

The moth landed on its back and started to get up, but not before the elite's entity literally squished the moth with its huge body. The gross sound of the bug getting flattened echoed through the air. Its final painful cry was imbedded into Koga's mind. Sadness entered his heart and a small salty water droplet escaped his closed eyes.

The being removed his body, and what the dead insect looked like now was quite a disgusting sight. Vital organs looked like they were literally pulled out. It was hard to tell which, due to the mix of red, black and green liquid that covered them. Plus, the many visible parts were flatter than that of a pancake.

That's when Bruno made his move. All this time, everything that happened was nothing more than an attempt to give Bruno the time he needed to make his attack happen. He was going to make sure that none of the sacrifices were in vain.

He ran up to Giovanni and punched him right in the face. The attack was so strong it made his nose bleed. Giovanni wiped off the blood with his hand and, with a growl of fury, brought his leg up and delivered his booted foot right into the side of Bruno's midsection. The attack got the air knocked out of Bruno. That's when his Hitmonchan, a humanoid pokemon that was wearing boxing gloves, came in and punched Giovanni right in the jaw. After that, Hitmonlee, a humanoid pokemon with spring loaded legs, delivered a powerful upward kick into Giovanni's face. Then Hitmontop came in.

The humanoid pokemon got onto his head and spun like a top. His three legs were extended outward and hit Giovanni repeatedly in the chest. Then Machamp, a muscle bound four armed humanoid pokemon, came up behind Giovanni and held him firm. Bruno then came up and grabbed the Dark Ball away from him.

All this time, a metal bird, known as a Skarmory that was pecking at it was distracting the dragon. The fiend tried to devour the bird with its powerful jaws. However, the air elemental bird dodged it easily thanks to its Agility move. An Aggron, an upright triceratops that was infused with the earth and metal element, was also keep the monster busy by throwing its glowing tail into the thing. The moves were only meant to annoy, and it was working quite nicely.

The dragon finally caught the bird in its powerful jaws. However, it tasted horrible. In all truth, it literally had no taste. The dragon just spat the bird right back out. The bird crashed onto the ground, covered in saliva. It quickly shook the liquid off its body and went back to attacking again.

Right at this very moment, Bruno crushed the black ball that was in his hand into nothing but small pieces of wire, metal, and other things of high technology. Bruno smiled menacingly, believing they had finally won. However, that was completely untrue.

Giovanni showed great fear upon his face. He indeed had a reason to be afraid. _Oh no! What have they done? I can't control it now!_ Giovanni thought to himself.

The dragon roared and moved around frantically. The Elite members believed that it was returning to normal. However, that was the furthest from the truth.

The monstrosity suddenly had a new element emitting through it… the element of pure darkness. Evil fully engulfed the pokemon and it launched its next powerful attack. A gray tornado, that was emitting powerful black bolts of lightning crashed into the room. Nearly all of the members of the Elite got sucked into the powerful twister. Upon hitting it, their flesh, bones, guts, organs and blood splattered all over the place in an atrocious sound that made the stomach cringe. Even several of the pokemon met the same fate. They were destroyed just as horribly.

Giovanni held onto one of the few support beams that were in the room. Part of the beam suddenly broke off and collapsed into dust upon hitting the cyclone. Giovanni knew he was going to die if he didn't do something fast.

He turned to Domino, who was also holding onto the beam. "Quickly! Hand me a Dark Ball!" He commanded her.

The blonde gave him another black ball with a blood red "R" on it. However, as soon as she handed it to her boss, she was sucked up by the strong wind the twister was emitting. She soon hit the body of the cyclone and let out a painful scream before her body was literally ripped into pieces. Blood and guts splattered everywhere in a huge mess.

Giovanni took the Dark Ball and aimed it at the beast. "Dark Ball, activate!" He commanded.

A red beam shot out from the ball, and quickly engulfed the dragon. The dragon let out a powerful roar that shook the entire building. The twister suddenly disappeared and many parts of those that were lost fell to the ground. The pokemon was once again under Giovanni's control.

What just happened was found to be quite unexplainable. That move never even existed in any known pokemon. It was new even to the members of the Elite.

The place was now filled with the arms, legs, heads, wings and other body parts of those who had met their end. The only people, who didn't get sucked into the tornado, just by sheer luck, were Lance, Agatha and Charles. Agatha and Charles were still unmoving. It was highly obvious, at least to Lance, that they were dead.

Lance was all alone now. He was on the verge of collapsing into painful sorrow. He was the only surviving member of the Elite left. His plan had cost all of his teammates their lives. Yet, he knew he could still avenge them all.

He looked up at the dragon he knew he had to defeat. There was only one way he knew of how to win. He looked around the room. His Salamence was just as lucky as he was, and was ready to end it all. He continued to look around. Drake's Altaria had managed to escape the tornado, but not its master. The bird dragon was crying painful tears of sorrow as it rubbed the head of its master. Lance continued to look around the blood stained room. He then saw a small green and white object on the floor.

Several of the pokeballs had been destroyed as well. The powerful twister had destroyed the pokemon that were inside them as soon as they entered. This one had miraculously survived. Lance ran up to the ball and picked it up off the floor. He then threw it to the ground, hoping against all hope that it was the one he needed. A Flygon appeared from the ball. Lance smiled, knowing it was Drake's, and seeing that it was all he now needed.

The Flygon looked over at Altaria and saw the situation. Painful tears of sorrow streamed down its face. It went up to Altaria and hugged it, trying its best to comfort the bird for its loss.

Lance just smiled at the scene. He knew the secret of these two. They were lovebirds. No. That did not describe it. They were soul mates. Yes, that's what they were. Two very proud parents who were lucky to be with someone like Drake, who had helped them take care of the sons and daughters they recently had.

"Okay, enough of this mushy shit!" Giovanni cursed, completely ruining the scene.

Lance now had everything he needed. He took out a small black stone. It was glowing with a purplish aura.

He looked over at the remaining pokemon. "Are you ready for this?" He asked them.

The pokemon knew what he was planning and nodded in response.

"All right then! Prepare to spend the rest of your days in hell, Giovanni! Merging stone activate!" He commanded.

The purplish aura that was emitting from the stone shot out and it engulfed the dragon pokemon on Lance's side. The pokemon suddenly started merging together. A new dragon now appeared. It had the tail of Flygon, the legs and body of Salamence, yet was standing upright. It also had the hands of Flygon, along with the wings of Altaria. Finally, three long necks with heads came out of the body, and it showed the heads of Flygon, Altaria and Salamence. The three had merged into one.

The effect was only temporary. It would not last long, but Lance hoped it would last long enough.

"Now, Ultradraco, use Outrage!" Lance commanded the new pokemon.

Ultradraco opened its mouth and from it emitted a powerful beam of black fire. The opponent countered with a beam of black fire of its own. The two ember attacks fought against one another. The mysterious pokemon pushed its attack harder and ended up beating Ultradraco. The attack engulfed the merged dragon, causing it extreme pain.

The evil leviathan came rushing through the area and, with one quick slash, cut right trough all three necks, dislodging the heads from the body, thus delivering the final blow. It was over. Giovanni had killed every single pokemon the Elite had. Lance could not believe what just happened. The thing he had lost against did not seem natural at all. The main thing that seemed unnatural was the high attack power the moves had. Not even the most powerful legendary could withstand the Ultradraco he used. However, it not only withstood it, it murdered it.

There was nothing that could be done now. Lance had nothing left. His face showed a mix of sorrow, shock and fear. He fell to his knees as tears of sorrow streamed down his eyes.

"Oh no!" He said. He then brought his body forward and supported it with his hands. He looked like he was bowing to Giovanni. "I… I can't believe that I… I lost!" He sobbed.

"Yes you did!" A familiar feminine voice said to him.

He was shocked from the voice he just heard and stopped crying. It was impossible. He witnessed her death. He got back to his feet and turned around. He saw her. Agatha was still alive. She walked up to Lance. The switchblade was still imbedded in her chest. She removed it; blood stained upon it, and threw it to the ground.

"How? How can you be alive?" Lance asked.

Agatha answered that by removing her skirt. Upon looking at what was underneath the skirt, he saw that she was wearing a metal breastplate over her midsection and chest. Right at the place where the blade hit, was attached a small pack that was earlier filled with natural human blood. It was now nearly empty, but a good amount had indeed leaked out due to the blade.

"Amazing how a stolen blood pack and a breastplate can fake your death, isn't it?" Agatha asked, rather amused.

Lance had suddenly figured it all out. There was only one reason why someone would fake his or her death in this kind of way.

"You're behind all this?" He asked in great shock.

Agatha made a scary evil grin at him. It was scary mainly due to her wrinkled face. Years of experience had also taught her how to do that.

"You figured it out a bit too late, Lance, but yes, I am behind it. I am the true leader of Team Rocket. Giovanni is just my decoy and heir to my organization when I die." She answered.

Giovanni clicked his tongue repeatedly at Lance. "How embarrassing. Defeated by a single pokemon." He mocked.

"What should we do with him?" Agatha asked her heir.

"Let our slave kill him?"

"You read my mind."

Giovanni snapped his fingers, and the dragon picked up Lance delicately by the head. It then lifted him off the ground.

"Hold on!" Agatha commanded. At that point, the abnormality stopped. Lance was barely off the floor. "I want my pet to fully enjoy its main course."

She then put her hand up to his collar she then pulled down and ripped his shirt, making it torn right through to the bottom of it. She then went behind him and delicately removed his cape. After which, she removed the torn shirt, exposing his whole chest.

She lowered herself to his feet. "Why are you betraying us?" Lance asked. He didn't fight back; knowing it would only be pointless if he did.

Agatha scoffed. She removed one of his boots. "I was never with the Elite in the first place." She said as she removed the other boot. "My membership is a complete fake." She then removed his socks, exposing his bare feet.

Lance was shocked. He had been tricked all along. Agatha unbuckled his belt as she continued to talk. "Giovanni's Gym Leader membership is also fake. Though we have the skill to back ourselves up nicely I must say." She told him as she removed his pants.

"Oh, and before I fully due away with you, I'll give you the secret to defeating my little pet." She continued as she approached the final piece of clothing on Lance's body. "All you had to do was aim the moves that were powerful against it at the heart, and you would've won in just one little hit. For you see, the pokemon has no heart, in a soul sense. You would've killed it due to the goodness being released overwhelming it, but you would've still won."

She then grabbed the boxers and removed them from his body, and thus, he was naked.

"There! Now it can fully savor you!"

The beast then lifted Lance higher into the air and put him above its huge opened mouth, which was more than big enough to fit Lance comfortably inside.

"Agatha, you damn bastard! I hope someone stops you and ends up making your very soul rot in the depths of hell for all eternity!" Those were his final words in life.

The creature dropped Lance into its mouth and closed it upon the body. As the monster ripped apart his flesh, bones and organs with its sharp teeth, Lance didn't even scream. The pain he felt emotionally completely drowned out the physical one he was in.

The pokemon savored the delicious taste of human flesh, bone, blood and organs against its tongue. It then swallowed the dead and chewed up human. Thus it was now completed. Giovanni had succeeded in his plan to kill all the members of the Elite. It didn't go exactly as he planned it, but he was pleased nonetheless.

Giovanni took a small piece of paper out of his inside vest pocket. Written upon it were different names. He started crossing off the names. He started with Charles Tamaranze Kaichou Goodshow. After that, he crossed off Prima Lorelei Kanna. Then came Bruno Shiba, Will Itsuki, Koga Kyou, Karen Karin, and Sidney Kagetsu. After those came Wallace Mikuri, Phoebe Fuyou, Glacia Purimu, Drake Genji and Steven Deigo. He then moved his pen to the final name, Lance Wataru, and crossed it out. He then put the piece of paper and the pen back in his inside vest pocket.

"Let's blow this place up. I don't want the police to find any evidence." Giovanni said as he returned the pokemon to the Dark Ball and left the scene.

Agatha took one last look at the death scene. She gave a scary satisfied evil smirk and left the place. As soon as she was a good distance away, another body rose and got to its feet. It was Charles. He had survived.

"Yes, Agatha, it is easy to fake your death." Charles said.

He then took the broken wine bottle out of his vest pocket. The bottle had stopped the bullet from hitting his heart. He then removed the bullet that was lodged into the wine bottle and inserted it into his pants pocket. He then threw the vest down and left the room.

He soon came to an open window and took out a pokeball. _Would've been pointless to fight, mine just weren't strong enough. _He thought to himself. "Ditto, go!" He said as he threw the pokeball to the floor.

A little pink blob with dark blue eyes appeared in front of him. "Ditto!" It cried.

"Ditto, use Transform. Turn into something to fly us out of here!" Charles commanded.

Ditto then got up to the window and shape-shifted its body. It then became a hang-glider and Charles found it sufficient enough to escape. He was rather good at hang-gliding. He grabbed onto the smooth handlebar of the glider and jumped out the window.

He glided himself to the top of a building that was a good distance away. As soon as he landed, the building he was in exploded in a rather beautiful mushroom cloud of smoke and fire. He looked at it and was just saddened. He had lost so many lives he cared about, and it hurt him to see every single one of them die. His Ditto transformed back into its regular form, got onto his shoulder, and tried to comfort him.

Charles sighed heavily. "There's only one who can stop him. I just hope his friendship is the key to bringing out the true power in a pokemon."

---End Chapter 1---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, what do you think?

Remember, I warned you. So don't say anything against that.

Please review.


	2. The Attack of the Madien

Sorry it's been so long to those who have been reading this. The main reasons this took so long is because of length and procrastination on putting this chapter up. I hope you will forgive me for this.

Well, enjoy.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 2**

A pale skinned anchorwoman who appeared to be in her early twenties stood in front of the fire smoking rubble of the used to be tower of the Elite. Her long brown hair, which was obviously dyed due to the small amounts of green you could see, danced naturally behind her as the wind blew in her face. Her size double D breasts, which were obvious implants, made her shirt show her belly button and her long skirt was so see through, you could swear she wasn't wearing it at all. Her look definitely got anyone's attention to watch and it was all the perverted news team she worked for cared about. Her pink nail-polished right hand held a microphone firmly up to her ruby red lips. Her dark-blue eyes, which showed hidden anger from how much she hated her job, focused heavily on the camera in front of her as she waited for her cue. It soon came, and she started speaking in a feminine voice, though one could tell it was being amplified, that could attract any man.

"I'm coming to you live from the building of the Elite Masters, where earlier today it was blown up by some sort of mysterious explosion."

An occupant lied in a hospital bed as it looked at the news report on the TV that was hanging from one of the white walls. Like an ordinary patient, he was lying down on his back and was in an adjusted position that made him comfortable on the bed. However, this person was here because of a certain thing that happened, and it was not the one on the TV. The being remembered the incident very well.

Brown eyes focused heavily on the match at hand. For the entire battle, a single small yellow, brown-stripped, red-cheek mouse, known as a Pikachu, was dominating the match. It was the final battle, the one that would decide the champion of the tournament. The messy black hair individual looked at the worn out Flygon in front of him. There was only one pokemon left to defeat.

Everything that was happening this whole time seemed to be quite unexplainable. Every time Pikachu used an attack of the electricity element, the pokemon was knocked out. The very thing that made it unexplainable was that each pokemon the little mouse had defeated was of the earth element. Thus, it shouldn't have worked at all.

This little Pikachu took out every pokemon that the female with short blue hair, known as Maiden Sukiade, who seemed to have a strange resemblance to someone the man once met, had. The pale skinned female in a maid outfit had a reputation of losing every battle she had ever been in, which strangely sounded very familiar to the same person he reminded her of. She was only in this tournament because she had past the test everyone had to take just to get in with flying colors. Plus, she was only this far because all of her previous competitors in the tournament each had the same strange illness that made it impossible for them to compete. Thus making them be disqualified. She was furious that the open-fingered gloved hand male was making her look like the worst novice in the entire world. Fate had brought her this far, and she wasn't about to let a single pokemon stop her from winning.

"Flygon, attack that damn Ketchum kid now!" The furious Ms. Sukiade commanded. "Rip that bastard's heart out!"

No one knew how the Flygon was trained to obey such a command, but it did. The insect like dragon charged towards Mr. Ketchum, ready to kill the human. Pikachu tried to launch an attack, but was blown away by the powerful wind that came as it rushed overhead.

The giant red eyed being perched itself on top of the bar of the high green trainer's box Mr. Ketchum was on. The powerful green arm came down upon the man wearing a red hat, which had a green pokeball on it. Sharp white nails severed the fine fabric of the blue sweater he was wearing, slightly exposing the black shirt underneath.

The audience gasped in a mixture of shock and horror as the unthinkable happened in front of their eyes.

"Oh no! Ash!" An orange-red, shoulder length hair girl screamed out as the man in front of her green ocean eyes was attacked.

The powerful Flygon balled its fingers into a fist and punched Ash in the chest. Loud sounds of bones being broken from within echoed through the arena as the fist connected, drowning out the helpless trainer's cries of agony. The power of metal flowed through to the pursuer's tail, making it glow brighter than the sun above. On a single foot, it swung around and made the tail slam against the right arm of the male, making him skid across the hard metal and made his left shoulder hit against the steel bars. Ash wailed out as he was in great distress.

He was in an amount of pain he had never felt before. Ash got up as he held onto his left arm, which was hanging loosely as if it wasn't connected to the body. He clenched his teeth tightly and shut one eye as he tried his best to ignore the pain. The Flygon then threw the fist into the mid-section of the man, making him double over in pain. He coughed out blood from his punctured blood vessels within his chest.

The red head that screamed out his name had seen the one she loved in pain far too much already. Her green sea eyes burned with anger as she got out of her seat and removed a single pokeball that was connected around the waist of her yellow shorts that went half way to her knee and ran down the stairs.

"Misty, wait!" A dark skinned, spiked black hair man cried out to the red head.

Misty ignored his plea and continued running down the stairs, her loose short orange-red hair flapping wildly behind her in the natural wind that continuously hit her face. As soon as she reached the last step, she grabbed onto the handlebar with her free left hand and hoisted herself over it. Twenty feet high above the ground, she delicately released the pokeball from her hand and called out the pokemon's name.

"Gyarados, I choose you!" She shouted out.

A blue serpent dragon appeared on the field in front of her. Misty landed on her feet and then caught the pokeball in her hand. The crowd would've probably cheered if it were not for the death match going on. She extended her right arm forward, and, with her index finger pointing straight ahead towards the Flygon, she gave Gyarados a single command.

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!" She yelled.

The behemoth roared out and inhaled a deep breath before shooting out a powerful stream of water. The powerful water attack hit the Flygon, but not before it delivered one final punch into Ash's face, breaking his nose, making blood pour out freely. The Flygon was knocked out in one hit. It was obviously as weak in defense as the others that were knocked out by Pikachu were. Before he lost his vision, Ash was able to get a full view of the red trainer's box in front of him. Maiden Sukiade had vanished.

Misty rushed up to the top of the ladder on the trainer's box where Ash's body laid. His back was against the bars of the box. His eyes were shut, his mouth hung open, and his breathing was barely audible. Misty rushed up to his unconscious body and started shaking him gently.

"Ash wake up! Please wake up, Ash! Please! You can't leave me!" She pleaded to him.

As the memory faded away from him, Ash looked upon himself. His sweater and shirt had been removed, and even though he couldn't see it, his hat as well. His left arm was in a sling, while his nose that he could barely see in front of himself had a small white bandage that was big enough to cover it. His chest was also bandaged up, but rather in a tight cast. It hurt to breathe, despite the painkillers he was given, but he was used to the pain by now.

There was something else on his chest. Lying there, sleeping soundly, her left ear listening to the handsome man's beating heart, her arms slightly supporting her head, with a slight seeable smile on her face, was the beautiful woman that he loved. The same red head that had saved his life from that Flygon that nearly killed him. The friend he had known for ten years. The girl he knew as Misty, who he sometimes called Mist.

He was not in love with her because she saved him from that Flygon. No. There was a different reason. He remembered the very thing that made it possible. He remembered that special night very clearly.

Ash, Pikachu, Misty and the dark skinned, black spiked hair male were all around a campfire, playing a game of "Truth or Dare." The one with spike hair had just finished a dare of a rather embarrassing attempt to try to whistle while his mouth was full of crackers. Ash and Misty were holding onto their sides, while Pikachu was full of giggles and rolling around on the ground, laughing at the embarrassing scene their friend was in. Ash, Misty and Pikachu finally got their laughing under control.

"Okay Brock, your turn." Ash said.

"Okay! Ash, truth or dare?" The dark skinned male asked.

"Dare!" Ash answered, believing he could take anything his friends gave him.

Brock decided to get him back for the embarrassment he was put through. He thought up just the very thing. "Alright! I dare you to kiss Misty." He said.

Ash was extremely shocked and had a blush on his face. "What?" He asked, greatly surprised.

"And you have to do it on the lips." Brock said as he decided to spice up the dare.

Misty just sat there. She was greatly shocked. A blush was also present on her face. The moment she had been waiting for all her life was finally going to arrive. She closed her eyes and waited for the kiss. Ash moved towards her as Misty started to tremble. What would the kiss fell like? Would it be everything she ever dreamed it would be?

Ash's Pikachu just covered his tiny dark blue eyes with his small yellow paws. He was blushing of embarrassment with a non-tooth smile on his face. Even though he had teeth, they just weren't showing with his smile. Pikachu was far too embarrassed to see his master kiss someone who was considered his best friend.

The lips touched, and feeling something unknown within him, Ash deepened the kiss. Misty welcomed the kiss. It was greater than she ever dreamed of. To Misty, it was warmer than the fire near her, and more inviting than anything else she had welcomed into her life was. She returned the kiss. She loved the feel of it so much. She never wanted it to end. However, it soon did as their lips parted. It only lasted less than a minute, but felt like eternity to them.

Her lips craved for the taste of the kiss once more. She wanted that feeling of Ash touching her lips with his own back. She immediately grabbed Ash by his collar and pulled him closer to her.

"Misty, what are you-?" Ash was cut off as Misty kissed him on his lips.

Ash didn't even struggle against the kiss, but just returned it. The same feeling that she felt before had returned to her. It was much more than anything she dreamed it would be. The lips parted, and Misty was finally satisfied with it. Her heartbeat quickened. She loved it more than she thought she would.

Regaining her composure, Misty stared angrily at Brock. Then seemingly from thin air she pulled out a mallet that was three times the size of her. Where it came from was just as much of a mystery as how she could hold it.

"You are so dead, Brock!" Misty threatened.

"Damn it!" Brock cursed as he got up and literally ran for his life, knowing the look of death on Misty's face.

"Hey! You come back here!" She warned as she began her pursuit.

Misty chased him and finally caught up with him. She swung her giant hammer with all of her might. The head of the hammer came down right on his head, knocking him down to the ground. Brock was lucky that he was still in one piece. All the while, a single thought went through Ash's mind.

_I think I'm in love with Misty_. He thought to himself.

Ash smiled as he remembered that moment nearly two months ago. He had forgotten that he still needed to get Brock back for that. In all truth, it was actually what made him realize that he was in love with Misty. He had fallen for her a long time ago. The only thing was he was so dense back then that he didn't even know what love felt like. The kiss was just the very thing he needed to finally realize all they had been through, and how much he truly loved her.

Even after that though, Ash and Misty didn't confess their feelings to one another. They didn't have to, because they knew. They knew deep down in their hearts that they loved eachother. There really was no need to tell the other you were in love when you both just knew. Their romantic moments towards eachother were enough to show that.

He further scanned the perfectly shaped personage sleeping soundly on his broken chest. His eyes came to a stop on her right hand. On that particular hand, wrapped around a single finger, she was wearing a single diamond ring that was sparkling with the colors of the rainbow as the sunlight from the window shined through it. To be more exact, it was a wedding ring. Ash closed his eyes as he remembered the very day he proposed to her. Which was no more than a month ago.

Ash and Misty were sitting near a beautiful lake. It was a clear night. The many stars were out and the moon was full. Ash and Misty were looking up at the stars, playing a little game where they had to make constellations of their own. Misty found a very unique one.

"Hey Ash! Do you see that one?" Misty asked.

Ash took a good look at where she was pointing and saw the exact same constellation she saw.

"Hey! It's a Luvdisc!" He said as he saw the stars that made the heart shaped pokemon.

As Misty looked at the Luvdisc, she changed the subject.

"Hey Ash, if you ever find the girl you love, would you marry her someday?" Misty asked, trying her best to hide the obvious blush she had on her face.

Ash just saw this as a casual, yet unusual conversation and went along with it. "Well sure! Why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"Well how would you do it?"

"The traditional way."

Misty furrowed an eyebrow at him. "You would not!"

"I would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Yes I would! I'd get down on one knee like this," Ash got down on one knee and held Misty's hand. "And ask her 'Will you marry me?'"

"Yes!" Ash was shocked by her response. He thought she was playing along, but before he could say anything, Misty spoke again. "And I mean it. I do want to marry you!"

Ash just smiled as he remembered that very scene. Not the way one would expect a proposal to go, but one that still ended up satisfying him nonetheless. Ash put his hand onto Misty's back and gently rubbed it in an affectionate matter.

_Misty, you're a clever woman._ Ash thought to himself.

He then leaned forward and lightly pecked Misty on her forehead. The feel of the kiss made Misty start to moan. She then fluttered her eyes open and leaned up from Ash's chest to look him in the eyes.

"Have a good sleep?" Ash asked.

Misty then put her left hand on his chin and moved her face closer to Ash's. She then brought her right fist into his face, causing Ash more pain then his broken bones.

"OW! What did you do that for?" Ash asked angrily.

Misty got right up to his face, eyes glaring pure hatred. "I was having a perfect dream and you woke me from it! That's what!" She answered harshly.

Now Ash felt sorry for what he did. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He apologized. "What was it about?" He asked curiously.

Misty's angry frown turned upside down into a cheerful smirk. "Why, you silly! Ever since that kiss you gave me I've been dreaming about you." She answered while lightly scratching his chin with her index finger.

"Oh, I see!" He said was a smile on his face.

Misty got up and started to leave the room. "Where you going, Misty?" Ash asked.

"Just nature calling. Nothing big." She answered him in an assured tone.

"Oh, okay." Ash said. As soon as Misty left he turned his attention back to the TV.

"… For channel thirteen news, this is Mikoko reporting." The same anchorwoman from earlier said.

"You really shouldn't have switched your job, Mikoko. I can see that it's just hurting you." Ash muttered to himself.

Meanwhile in a dark unknown place that only those of an evil crime organization roam, a man was sitting comfortably in his leather cushioned very expensive chair. His orange vest wasn't a popular color among leaders of crime organizations, but it made him quite identifiable to anyone he met. In front of him was a desk made of finely carved maple. Situated on the desk were several pens in a chrome perfectly cylinder pencil holder. Along with papers that were filed and ones waiting to be filed, and finally, at the very edge of the desk was a small golden plaque with the name "Giovanni Sakaki" carved out in big Times New Roman Text style letters. Even smaller in the same text form right below it were the words "Leader of Team Rocket and the Viridian City Gym."

In front of him sat three subjects in wooden chairs made of the same fine maple his desk was made of. The ones in front of him consisted of a woman with purplish red hair in a curved motion that met her bottom, a man with light blue hair that was cut to go barely past his ears, both of which had white uniforms with a blood red "R" on it. Finally, seated in the middle was a small white cat with some sort of coin on his forehead. Each one of them was shaking in fear as they looked into their boss' cold brown eyes. They had been failing at just trying to pull off one single mission for the past ten years. Their boss had called them in, and they knew why. He wasn't too happy with their performance on just one simple, all too easy mission.

"I believe you know why I called you here." Giovanni said in a low toned voice that almost sounded like he was whispering.

"Uh, I think I have a pretty good feeling." The blue haired man said frightfully.

"It's because you have failed on one simple assignment for the past ten years. It's now too late. You have already failed your mission completely."

"Boss, what do you mean?" The purplish red head asked.

"What I mean, my dear Jessie, is that you have failed in trying to capture the Pikachu before it happened, and now it's too late. It has already happened."

"What's that mean?" The white cat asked.

A white panther with a small red jewel on its head came up to Giovanni and rubbed its head against the boss' leg. Giovanni just brought his hand down and scratched the panther behind the ears. The panther purred as its itchy head got scratched.

"Let me tell you a little story, it happened eleven years ago on this very day…" Giovanni began.

Situating to the same place eleven years ago, Giovanni was standing in front of a large circular tube. Inside it was a small yellow egg with a brown thunderbolt in the middle. Locked inside a cage, two Pikachu looked angrily at the egg in front of them. It was their own child they were glaring at. However, these two didn't love eachother at all. They were forced to mate by humans. Special experiments and surgeries were done to make the female Pikachu pregnant and produce that egg, which for their species was an unnatural thing. She cursed the man in front of her and vowed to literally slice his neck off for making her a mother to an abomination.

Giovanni held a recorder in his hand, which he brought up to his mouth and talked in to. "December 3, 3:45 PM. I am nearly complete with my experiment. The experiment I have been working on is to create a pokemon that is invincible. If my calculations are correct, when this egg hatches, the baby will be given powers so great, that no pokemon, not even the one that is strongest against it, which in this case is the earth element, will be able to resist the attack. It is quite an amazing achievement. To imagine, a pokemon with no weakness. Only a handful of pokemon can pull off such a feat normally. However, this case is different. If my calculations are correct, this pokemon of the electrical element will be able to defeat its earth elemental opponents with moves of its own element. However, my calculations show that it will take years for it to reach its full power. With the power that this pokemon will hold at my command, nothing will stop me!" He then turned off the recorder.

Giovanni continued to look at the egg inside the glass tube, waiting patiently for it to hatch. "Once this egg hatches, we can begin the next part of my plan." He said evilly to himself.

In a sudden reaction, the egg started to glow brighter than the sun. Giovanni looked at this and smiled evilly. "Yes! It is time!" He then turned to one of the male scientists in the room. "Get ready to activate Phase Two at my command!" He said. The male scientist put his hand on lever and readied himself to pull on it at his boss' command.

The glowing egg started to take shape of something new. It soon stopped glowing, and a new creature was in its place. The small yellow mouse in front looked like the two Pikachu in the cage, who were glaring at their new child, but was quite different. It was about half the size in height and the ears were more triangular and had a black outline. It was a Pichu, the baby form of the Pikachu family.

Giovanni looked at the new Pichu with a wicked smile. "Now!" He shouted to the scientist that was ready. The male scientist pulled the switch down.

Almost immediately after the switch was pulled, dangerous volts of electricity surrounded the little Pichu and started shocking it. The Pichu screamed in agony as it was electrocuted with power beyond its limits. Suddenly, without warning, the powerful volts flowed into the tiny Pichu. It tried to resist the new intake of the voltage, but the efforts were left in vain. As the electricity flowed through the tiny rodent, a new power started to flow through it.

In a sudden flash of bright light, the little Pichu started to glow brighter than the sun. Giovanni smiled evilly at this. His plan was working. As the Pichu glowed, it started to grow even bigger, and take a slightly different form. When it had stopped glowing, it was revealed that the little Pichu had evolved into a Pikachu.

Upon seeing the results, Giovanni took out his recorder. However, before he could speak, the new Pikachu started producing dangerous electricity from its cheeks. Lightning crackled from the small rodent as it filled the tube in a yellowish glow. The electricity built up higher and higher in power as it went beyond a level for any Pikachu as young as this one. The protective glass around the tube shattered and the dangerous lightning hit the multiple machines around the lab. Deadly explosions emitted from the machines as the electricity ripped through the metal, snapped the wires and hit the main power source of the machine.

Fire and smoke filled the area as the explosions emitted. As the smoke reached the roof, the fire sprinkles that covered the ceiling set off as they sprayed water onto the red hot embers to put them out. As the fire and smoke died down, Giovanni scanned the lab. Years of hard work to build lab had been quickly destroyed as if it were for naught. However, as he looked around the lab, he could find no trace of the Pikachu that had destroyed everything. Either it had escaped or it had perished.

Giovanni eyed the cage and what he saw disgusted him to no end. The two Pikachu he had done unnatural breeding experiments on were now dead. The explosion had made unnatural sharp pieces that had made wounds so severe and so big that you could see the insides of their bodies.

He continued to look around, and up near the top, he saw the entrance/exit of the ventilation shaft that was in the room opened. There was only one conclusion of why it was opened… the creature had escaped.

He held his recorder up to his mouth and spoke into it. "It seems my experiment was beyond my expectations. Not only did the electric power prove to be beyond the level of normal handling, but it seems that I have found a way to increase evolution, but also increase intelligence as well. These experiments though have created something unnatural, which has escaped into the outside world. If I don't retrieve this creature before it's too late, it may very well destroy this planet before I can rule it."

Back at the present time, the three occupants were surprised by what they had been told. The little Pikachu they had been chasing for ten long years was the very same one he had created to actually be far stronger than any normal Pikachu at its level of experience. According to what these three knew, where it was, according to experts who are too attached to mathematics and go against the fact that natural things have no level, level five, it was about as powerful as a level twenty was.

It seemed to go beyond what those same experts believed to be the limit of all pokemon strength. In all real truth, there was no limit to the level pokemon could go. Giovanni had completed the impossible. He had made a pokemon with the ability to achieve unlimited strength in their natural element. The only thing left he needed was for someone to train it, and the one kid they had been following for ten years, Ash Ketchum, was the guinea pig.

"So, now do you understand why I need it?" Giovanni asked.

"Uh, because you were the one who created it and you want it back, right?" The whimpering man asked.

"That is correct, James!" He stopped scratching his white panther and put his elbows onto his desk with his fingers joining together. "The only problem is that it has become far too attached to the boy. Making it follow our every command will be very difficult. However, it is possible, it's just going to take something that I've been working on to achieve."

He got out of his chair and headed to the door to his office. As he opened the door, he motioned Jessie, James and Meowth to follow him with a simple movement of his index finger. The three Rocket members immediately followed their boss.

They walked down the dimly lit by burning torches deserted corridor, save for a few Team Rocket members, their black shoes clacking loudly on the stone floor that echoed off the stone walls. As they passed the wooden doors, each guarded by a member of Team Rocket, Jessie, and James and Meowth shook violently with fear, curious as to where they were going. They were at the so far down in the membership of Team Rocket that one more mistake would be their last, and they knew what happened to those who went too far down. In short, they had great reason to fear, as they knew their boss was giving them a final assignment. One that they knew if they failed, their very life would come to an end.

They soon reached a door at the end of the dim hallway and came to a single door in front. On the door, in big bold blood red letters was a sign that said, "Restricted Area. Authorized Personal Only."

Giovanni put his hand up to a hand scanner next to the door and pressed firmly against it. The hand scanner read his hand and approved him. A small hole suddenly appeared in the wall. Jessie, James and Meowth were shocked what had appeared, but Giovanni wasn't. It was as if he was expecting this to happen. He then bent down so his eye was level with that of the new hole in the wall. The hole was an eye scanner. It carefully read his eye carefully and confirmed him. A small section of the wall opened and out of the wall appeared a small microphone. Giovanni cleared his throat and spoke into it.

"Giovanni." He said firmly.

Almost immediately after he spoke, several guns appeared out of the ceiling. Jessie, James and Meowth shook in great fear as the guns were pointed at them, ready to fire.

"And three guests." Giovanni said simply.

The three guns retreated back into the ceiling and Jessie, James and Meowth gave a sigh of relief.

The four of them walked in as the door opened, allowing them in. The room was completely dark, save for a small pillar of light in the distance. Inside the pillar was a small table that seemed to have some sort of case on it that was surrounded by a dome of glass. He then walked up to the table, and as he reached the front of it, several things appeared from within the table. Two switches, two levers, and three buttons. He flipped one of the switches. Then he pulled one of the levers, and finally he pushed one of the buttons. Upon putting in the combination, the glass dome opened and allowed Giovanni to take the case.

Giovanni picked up the case. It was small enough to fit in his hand comfortably. Also, it was made of fine hand crafted oak and had a lock on it that could only be opened by a one of a kind key. With how well protected it was, it must've been very valuable. Only a few burglars could successfully pull off a heist to take such an item from the head of Team Rocket. Giovanni turned to the three members who had been following him.

"Inside this case that I am holding is a very special one of a kind devise." Giovanni said. He handed the case to James. "It will enable you to capture any pokemon without a bit of difficulty. Even you three bumbling fools couldn't mess up with your assignment that you haven't completed in ten years." He then lowered his head and so that the dark shadows covered his eyes. "However, if you should by some incredibly small chance fail, the consequences will be dire." He warned them.

Jessie, James and Meowth saluted him. "We won't let you down, sir!" James said and they immediately left the room as fast as they could.

As soon as the three members closed the door behind them, Giovanni gave himself a wicked smile. "Even if you fail, I'll still have that Pikachu of yours, Ash Ketchum." He said to himself. He then took out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it almost immediately after he turned it on. "I have sent out my lowest ranked members. Follow them, and make sure the plan doesn't fail."

"Yes sir!" The voice from the device said.

Back at the hospital, Misty had just finished using the restroom. She knew something was wrong with her. What was happening to her wasn't normal at all. Her bladder had been going off more than normal. She knew an overactive bladder wasn't normal at any age. Since she was at a hospital, she might as well get an appointment and find out exactly what was going on.

She went up to the reception desk and, seeing no one there, rang the small bell on the desk. A woman soon came up to her that looked strangely familiar. That red hair with two side pigtails that went down to the back of her chest seemed to make her recognize a girl that made anger flow in her heart. The same blue eyes that made her hate the very person in front of her. The person she hated because of how she tried to steal Ash from her. The girl that was named Macey Moe.

Misty lunged forward and grabbed her by the collar of her white shirt. Macey gave a sudden gasp of surprise as she being grabbed by someone. She looked at the woman who was glaring at her right at her eyes. She immediately recognized her.

"Macey!" Misty said in the harshest tone her voice could produce.

Macey closed her eyes with an evil non-tooth, though she did have teeth, they just weren't showing, smile. "Well, well, well! Hello there, Misty! Long time no see!" She said in a fake friendly voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, with the fact that I've been working here for the past month, just doing my job!" She showed the obvious anger in her with the last part of her sentence.

"So you're not trying to take Ash?"

"Oh? My boyfriend's here? Well, I guess I'll go see him and remind him of that date he still owes me." She said, putting the emphasis on the word "still."

That remark only made Misty angrier, if that was even possible.

"You're not going on any date with him because I'm marrying him!" She said.

Macey scoffed at her. "Yeah right! Do you have any proof of that?"

Misty showed Macey the ring she was wearing on her right hand. "How's this ring I'm wearing for proof?"

Macey just held her evil non-tooth smile. "Well, that ring can only prove one of three things. One, you like jewelry. Two, you are already married to someone, or three, you actually are getting married. However, it doesn't prove you are getting married to my Ash."

"Well you can just ask him!"

"I will!" She then decided to chance the subject. "Now, I'm sure you didn't ring the bell to get me over here to kill me."

She dropped Macey, making her land on the black leather desk chair with a hard thump. "Just set me up with an appointment."

Macey then handed Misty a clipboard with a piece of paper and a pen on it. "Just fill out this form and I'll set you up." She instructed her.

Misty angrily took it from her, went to one of the nearby uncomfortable plastic chairs and sat down. She started filling out the form.

_I hope that this really is nothing and it will go away soon._

Meanwhile, Giovanni was walking down one of the dark corridors. He soon came to a door that one of his Rocket members was guarding. The unknown man, who was wearing a black shirt with a blood red "R" on it and had a black hat that covered his face, saluted Giovanni as he entered the door.

As soon as the door was closed the man right next to it raised his cap to show to the empty hallway that he was Mr. Charles Tamaranze Kaichou Goodshow. He had secretly followed Giovanni to the hideout. He was very fast for a man of his age, and despite his decreasing health due to aging, he was stronger than most men thirty years younger.

"Now, time to find out what you're up to." He whispered to himself. He carefully opened the door, just wide enough for him to hear what was being said in that room.

Giovanni continued to walk through the room, his fine black leather polished shoes clapping loudly on the hard floor. He soon came to a chair that was on wheels and was completely black and was made of plastic. He put his arms onto the armrests that were present on the chair and pushed one of the three buttons on the left armrest. The many screens in front of him turned on, showing a person in front of each one.

All of the gym leaders of the world had been called forth for a meeting. This meeting was being held because of the incident of the members of the Elite. Now that all of the Elite members had been killed, they had to figure out who would be perfect to replace them. Giovanni had a feeling this would not go well.

"Well, I'm sure you all know why you're all here." Giovanni began.

"Yes, it's to figure out who is best to replace the Elite, and I say that I should be the one to take Lance's place since I am a trainer of the dragon element!" A woman with long blue hair that was tied in a back ponytail said.

"Yeah right, Clair!" A strong man with blond hair that was cut to make his head look like a perfect quadrilateral countered. "If that title of champion belongs to anyone it belongs to me and my pokemon of the electric element!"

"Like hell it does, Surge!" Clair countered back. "What kind of champion has only one pokemon?"

"One who can knock the living shit out of anyone, baby!"

Giovanni just shook his head, knowing this wasn't going well.

"If that title belongs to anyone it should belong to yours truly!" Said a man with messed up black hair.

"Oh sure, we would love someone who doesn't stick to one type be the leader of us all!" Said a woman with so much red hair that it covered her right eye in a sarcastic tone.

Giovanni slapped himself in the face. It was just sad to see the ones known as Drake Clo Yuuji and Flannery Asuna Moore acting so childish when they were considered rather mature.

"Here's a riddle," began a man that was bald, save for his short gray hair that went in a straight path around the back of his head. "Who will be the next champion? Me, Blain Katsura of the Cinnabar Island Gym!"

"Can it with the riddles, they're giving a goddamn headache!" Shouted a teenaged girl that had black hair while holding her head as if she was in pain, who seemed to have a strange resemblance to the late Elite member Koga Kyou.

"Who is the little girl who can't handle riddles?" Questioned Blaine as he started to turn the meeting into a game of his own that he was obviously enjoying. "The answer is, Janine Anzu Kyou, the daughter of Koga Kyou!"

"Yes! And because of that, I should be the one to take my father's place!"

As Giovanni watched the argument continue to heat up, he turned his head to one of the Gym Leaders of the Johto Region. The pale skinned woman with pink hair looked to be rather glum about something. Giovanni began to grow curious as to why she was sad. He wanted to know the reason, but with all of the shouting he knew he wouldn't be able to hear her. His rage continued to build up. He was about to shout at them when someone beat him to it.

"Will you all shut the hell up?" A man with blue hair shouted at them. Everyone immediately became quiet. "Look! This argument isn't getting us anywhere, and it's highly obvious that none of you will give in!"

"Ms. Akane, is there a problem?" Giovanni asked.

Everyone turned to the woman with pink hair, now noticing her sad look. Her eyes were red and puffy. It seemed that she had been crying about something for quite some time, though they didn't know what exactly.

"It's nothing." Ms. Akane answered.

The rest of the gym leaders were not sure that was true.

"Look, if anything's bothering you, you can tell us. We're your friends, Whitney." A man with short blond hair and a blue bandana tied around his forehead said.

"It's… it's rather personal, Morty." Whitney said as a small hardly visible blush began to appear on her face.

A woman with long black hair spotted the blush. "Okay, I think I know what's going on. Is it about one of the Elite members?" Whitney just nodded at her.

"It's about Lance, right?" A woman with long brown hair asked.

"Are you reading my mind with your psychic powers, Sabrina?" Whitney asked, knowing she was right.

Sabrina shook her head and smiled at her. "No, it was just a bit obvious." She answered truthfully.

Whitney sighed heavily in defeat and decided to tell them her little secret.

"Okay, I'll tell you all the truth." She began. "I have had a crush on Lance for a long time. It all started with a…" She paused for a second, trying to find the right word. "…With an incident in my hometown. As you all recall the Radio Tower was once taken over by rebel pokemon. Lance was such a great friend to me during that time, even when it was a little hard to continue. I must admit, he acted like a jerk sometimes." The word "jerk" got her a few laughs and she joined in the laughter for a bit and then continued. "But he saw me through the hard times and give me the courage I needed to help save my hometown. I wanted to start a relationship with Lance after the situation was taken care of, but I loved my job as a Gym Leader and didn't want to risk losing it, so I decided not to go through with it." She sighed deeply, having finally got so much off her chest. "Now I wish I would've done that before such a thing happened."

"Whitney, you know that such a relationship could've gotten you fired from your job, right?" The blue haired man who had stopped the argument from earlier asked.

"Yes Norman, I do know that, but that's what love is about. It's about taking risks that you know are necessary to be with that special someone. If it means losing your job, then you've got to take that risk. Otherwise, you regret it for the rest of your life. You regret not taking the relationship to where you hopped you would. You end up feeling guilty for what happened to the person, even though you know it's not your fault in any way, shape or form. That's the way I feel now. I feel that I could've done something, but I know there was nothing I could've done to prevent this. Even though he's gone physically, he'll always be with me in spirit and in my heart."

The heartfelt speech seemed to touch everyone present. That is, all except Giovanni. His mind seemed a bit lost for a minute. He remembered that incident at the Radio Tower and how it had cost him some of his best men. He didn't know exactly what had become of all the rebel pokemon. Though he believed them to be defeated somehow, based on the fact that Goldenrod, Whitney's hometown, was now peaceful again. Pushing his mind away from the moment, he decided to get back down to business.

"Anyways, if you are all done with morning over the past events," Giovanni began. "I think I have a way that will be completely fair in determining who should be the newest members of the Elite." All eyes were fixed on him, hoping there was an easy solution to the complex problem at hand. "Simply, a tournament will be thrown. A few days from now, all gym leaders, along with every trainer who has ever competed in a League Tournament will be present. The end of this massive tournament will choose the newest members of the Elite. Only sixteen shall make it to the end. Those sixteen will continue until one is decided, who shall be champion above them all. The rules shall apply to those of certain ones we all feel is fair in deciding what is best to make someone of true skill come on top. So, what do you think?" Giovanni finally asked, keeping secret what rules he would truly make in the end that would have the best possibility of giving him an advantage, yet be fair enough so it would not rouse suspicion.

"So, every single gym leader will be allowed to compete?" Norman asked.

"Yes, Mr. Maple. I believe that several of you have what it takes to become a member of the Elite. If agreed upon, this tournament will be the biggest one ever thrown in the history of the Pokemon League."

"That sounds like an excellent idea!" Said a man with wild light blue hair.

"Indeed, Brawly!" Agreed a man with maroon colored hair. "It would also show that the often dejected Orange League Gym Leaders aren't as weak as people often claim them to be."

"Yes, Danny! We can finally show those n00bs what we're truly made of!" Said a motherly looking woman with medium length brown hair.

"Very glad to see you all agree with it. As soon as my latest project is ready, we can begin." Giovanni said.

Everyone gave Giovanni a perplexed look. "Project?" A man asked with so much blue hair that it covered his right eye.

"Yes, Falkner Hayato. I was hoping all of you would agree, as I am working on a new project that will revolutionize pokemon battling for generations to come. As soon as the last field test is complete, my top technology development scientists and me will make all the necessary arrangements to make sure everyone gets one. However, for the time being, it will mark those who are competing in the tournament. You see one rule I plan to make is for one to battle whoever they like. However, all of the participants they face must be different. Once the match is decided, a point is given to the winner. Whoever wins a certain number of points, which varies depending on the number of participants, will be allowed as part of the top sixteen. As another rule, those who lose shall lose one point. If you have zero points and you lose you match, you are out of the tournament and must be sent back home empty handed. Also, if both participants agree upon it, certain various rules can be made. The only rules that are controlled by the battlers are those of amount. Simply, the amount of pokemon each player can use, how many can be out at the same time, and how many must be defeated to decide the winner. However, it must be fair. Both participants must agree to use up to the same number of pokemon that they agree upon. No exceptions can be made. Also, they can play for a special "winner takes all" battle. This is where more points can be given to the winner of the match. And in addition, whoever loses that match is out of the tournament, regardless of points. Also, another thing that can be controlled, if a certain number of players are around at the same time, where it can be split up fairly, then team battles can commence. For instance, lets say that twelve people are in the same area and want to have a team battle. They can split up fairly into teams of two, three, four or six. They battle against one another, and the winning team is the only one who wins a point for each member of the team. The rest lose a point as the fact that they lost. These are just a few of the many necessary rules I've made for this special tournament. Oh, by the way, our little project makes it and so that only pokemon who are inside a pokeball can be used. What it basically does is launches the pokeball right into the battlefield. The battles will be able to be done anywhere. On the streets, in a dark alley, on top of a building, wherever you feel it fit to have the battle that is where it will take place. So, what do you think?"

All of the Gym Leaders fell silent as they thought carefully about the new rules. None of them had a single pokemon that hated being confined, so none of them thought of the "only pokemon that are inside a pokeball can be used" rule. They all soon came to a conclusion.

"Well, despite the little problem, I think it would be an excellent idea." Morty answered.

"Yeah, you got that right!" Said a bald man that seemed to be a little flabby and was only wearing a pair of shorts, which was highly inappropriate for such a meeting. Everyone else wished he would at least wear a shirt. "It would be nice to finally have an official battle that's not in a required field of some sort."

"Agreed, Chuck!" Clair said. "If this works out, those of us who don't become one of the new members of the Elite will be able to have our official matches once we meet the trainer who wants to challenge us."

Norman was a bit suspicious though. He remembered his daughter telling stories about Team Rocket and how Giovanni was the leader of them all. However, there was no evidence that pointed him to being the leader of Team Rocket, so he was basically a free man considering everything. Something just didn't feel right to Norman. He knew he was up to something.

"You sure all the rules will be completely fair?" Norman asked.

"Yes, they will be." Giovanni answered. "I know we've had our differences, Norman. However, I would like to put that behind us. I have only the need of discovering who truly deserves to be known as the newest members of the Elite." He lied. "That is the only purpose I have of starting this tournament."

"Then it's agreed. We shall use your latest project in the new tournament." Clair said.

"Good! In one week from now, the tournament will take place. I suggest you all sign up or you won't be able to compete." Everyone nodded in response. He then turned to a woman with long blond hair who seemed to have a bit of resemblance to someone he knew. "Oh, and, Daisy Waterflower is it?" The woman nodded. "Why is the real Gym Leader, Misty Waterflower, not here for the meeting?"

"Oh, Misty said she had an emergency doctor's appointment and couldn't make it. So she asked me to take her place. She also told me to tell everyone that she's planning on quitting the duty of being a Gym Leader to pursue her real dreams, and she wants me to take her place when the time comes." She answered, being truthful with every word.

"Well, Daisy, I'm sure you'll make a fine replacement… when the time comes." He then turned his attention to everyone else in the meeting. "Well, that's all we have to discuss it seems."

"Agreed!" Said a man with black hair that had a bit of white right at the front. "Meeting adjourned?"

"Yes, Juan Adan, meeting adjourned."

Before all the screens went off Clair turned to Whitney.

"Oh, by the way, Whitney." Clair began.

"Yeah?" Whitney asked.

"Did you know that Lance was planning on marrying Karen?"

"Really?" She said in a tone that displayed heartbreak and jealousy together. "Well when I get up to heaven, I'll make sure to give him such a good verbal tongue lashing, that it will destroy his soul!"

Clair laughed just thinking about how doomed Lance's soul was now.

All of the monitors went out and Giovanni leaned back in his chair. A figure walked up behind him; one he knew was there all along. The figure was just cleverly hidden.

"I'd say that meeting went pretty much as planned." Giovanni said to the figure.

"Yes, my loyal heir. It did go very smoothly. They didn't expect a thing." The figure said. "How are the Shadow Pokemon plans going?"

"Very well. Those records we stole that contain everything about Team Cipher enabled us to capture the strongest pokemon without disturbing the balance of nature. So no one expects what we've really done."

"Remember, not a single mistake can go wrong with this plan. If even one mistake is made, we're all doomed."

Giovanni turned his chair to the figure and lowered his head to it as if he were bowing. "I understand, Agatha."

"Oh, and what of the Pikachu problem?" Agatha asked.

"The capture of my creation will soon happen. Who would've guessed what I created would've become my greatest enemy?"

"Remember, we need it in order for our plan to succeed. The boy who holds him must be eliminated." She then grew an evil smile across her face. "And what better way than to have the friend he has trusted for the past ten years destroy him?" She then let out an evil chuckle.

Near the door, Charles Goodshow had heard the whole conversation. Ash was tied into all of this, basically because the last tournament was set up to make him the champion. By Giovanni becoming the best, no one would be able to touch him. The police, the military, the governmental forces, all of them would be on his side. There would be no way to stop him if his plan succeeded. However, his plan relied on Ash losing. And Giovanni knew, in order to do that, he had to do the unfair thing in any pokemon battle. Charles just had one thing on his mind now.

"I've got to warn Ash." He whispered to himself. He then started to make his way out of the place. Disguised as a Team Rocket Member, he knew that wouldn't be too difficult a task to complete.

Meanwhile, Misty was waiting patiently in the doctor's room. She was sitting on a small bed just big enough for her to lay her whole body down on. It was made of light brown leather and supported by very wide metal legs that formed a perfect square around it. As she looked around her eyes viewed the white walls with the many different types of medical equipment around it. It was a pretty ordinary room for any regular check-up you would have through out your life.

As Misty tried to keep herself interested in the stuff around the room, she thought about the reason she was here. For nearly two weeks now she had been using the restroom a lot. Her bladder just seemed to be beyond her control. Sure, if it was happening for a day or two, all you had to do was just cut down on the liquids. However, this was different. Two weeks it had been happening and nothing that was known to help just seemed to not help at all. The most unusual thing was that she was too young to have the condition of Overactive Bladder, so there was no way it could be that at all. Her thoughts were distracted when she heard the door click and swing open.

When the person came in, its face wasn't visible. Misty could tell the doctor in front of her was female. Her long black hair was covering her face so she wasn't too sure who it was. The female doctor turned to her and something in the back of Misty's head clicked. The face that was now looking at her was highly recognizable. A face that made her feel hatred for this face she recognized as one who was a threat to her relationship with Ash. Misty also hated her based on the fact that she made her look like a novice. Defeating her water elemental pokemon with one of the earth element. She was just a bit too smart for her own good and Misty was glad that Ash made her shut up about everything. Seeing that pokemon battling wasn't all strategy and clever thinking. It was about being one with your pokemon. Encouraging them to never give up, even when it seemed impossible to win. It wasn't about type, or how well trained the pokemon was, but about the bond inside them that made both Ash and Pikachu such a strong team. The one from the Pokemon School she hoped she wouldn't see ever in her life again. The one she knew as Giselle Seiyou.

Giselle looked up at her and gave her a welcoming smile. "Well, Misty Waterflower, long time no see." She said, being a little happy to see a friend of someone who had taught her something.

"Hello Giselle!" Misty said harshly, remembering how much of a threat she was to her current relationship based on the fact that Ash did seem to be attracted to Giselle and completely ignored her.

Giselle just giggled at Misty's tone of greeting her. "Misty, you can stop seeing me as a threat. I knew that you seemed a bit jealous when Ash found me attractive and not you. It obviously hit me that you had a crush on him back then and wanted him all to yourself. Besides, I have no interest in your boyfriend. I had no desire for him all along. Also, I'm already married and I don't plan on betraying my husband."

Misty's anger suddenly flew away and she gave a surprised and confused look. "You're already married?" She asked.

"Yes, to Joe. Remember? That kid you creamed at my school in a pokemon battle?" Giselle asked her, trying to jog her memory.

Misty then gave her a smile and nodded at her. She remembered the kid known as Joe Jun. He was a boy at the same school as Giselle. Misty had indeed made him look like a novice. Defeating his pokemon of the forest element with just one water element attack that was considered to be quite weak based on its power. Misty just started to find it funny that Giselle chose the little schoolboy Joe over so many others she could've gone for. Even more, Misty found the fact of what she was thinking earlier of how Giselle was a threat to her relationship with Ash so funny that she started to laugh hysterically.

"Well, now that we have that little misunderstanding out of the way, let's get down to the reason why you are here." Giselle said as she sat down across from Misty, holding a clipboard with a piece of paper that read "Misty Kasumi Williams Waterflower" right at the top, registering that as Misty's full name.

"So, how long have you been having this problem of the bladder?" Giselle asked.

"Um, about two weeks now." Misty answered.

"Okay." Giselle said as she wrote down Misty's answer to the question. "Have you been drinking a lot of fluids lately for any reason?"

"Uh, no. Not really."

Giselle continued to ask her questions. Each one narrowed down the possible reasons of why Misty had been using the restroom so much. After asking a series of questions, she then gave Misty a serious look, which made her feel a little uneasy.

"Now Misty, the last question is a very personal one, but you must answer it truthfully in order for me to figure out what is wrong with you, okay?" Misty nodded.

"Now, for the final question, have you ever had intercourse?"

Misty thought for a second. "Well, no. Not that I can remember at least."

Giselle then furrowed her brow in a way that said she didn't believe her. "Was there a time that you were drunk and couldn't remember the whole night?"

"Well, there was a time me, Ash, Brock and several others had a little party to celebrate Ash's achievement into the finals, it being his first time and all, and me and Ash did get very drunk. Also, I do remember sleeping in the same bed with him, but the rest of the night is a blank."

Giselle then pretty much guessed at what happened. "Well, that's all the questions I'm allowed to ask you, everything else would be illegal and would cost me my job." She then looked Misty in the eye with a very serious look. "Now, I have a basic idea of what is wrong with you, but in order for me to confirm my suspicions, I'm going to need a few samples from you, understand?"

Misty nodded. Even though Misty felt a bit uneasy with this, she knew that Giselle was just doing her job. Misty soon gave her all the samples she needed and, after giving Giselle the phone number of where she could reach her, left the room. She was still unsure about what was wrong with her, she just hoped it wasn't what she feared.

Meanwhile, Giovanni received a phone call on is cell phone. He answered it. "Yes?"

"Sir, I'm in position, should I begin?" The male voice on the opposite end asked.

"Yes! It is time to see if all of the hard work and expensive funding was worth it all."

He then hung up and smiled evilly. "It is time to make you truly suffer for everything you have done to me, Ash! And what better way to start your suffering, then to make your friend suffer?" He then chuckled and laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Misty arrived to Ash's room to pay him another visit. However, when she opened the door, she was shocked in complete horror at what she saw. A half-naked woman, the bottom half being the naked part, was on top of Ash and kissing him hard on the lips. Misty knew exactly what the woman was doing. Recognizing the red pigtails in the back of the head, Misty knew exactly who it was that was intentionally raping Ash. In fact, Misty could tell that Ash wasn't enjoying it, based on the fact that he was trying to force her off him. Misty grabbed her and pulled her off Ash, stopping the process.

"Macey!" She yelled harshly, pinning her to the wall with her hand.

Macey gave her an evil smirk. "Well, looks like the coach doesn't want us to have some fun!" She said in a tone that was a bit sarcastic.

"I know what your plan is, Macey! I can't believe you would stoop that low just to have my Ash!"

"He's not yours!"

Misty then grasped Macey's neck with her free hand and started squeezing it, choking her. "If you dare lay another finger on my Ash… let's just say I won't be responsible for my actions, you bitch!" Misty then released Macey, making her fall to the ground and allowing her to breathe. "Now put your clothes on and get out of here before I call your boss on you for sexual harassment!"

As soon as Macey recovered her breathing, she immediately put her pants back on and, with a harsh glare at Misty, left the room in complete silence. Misty took a silent breath of relief as soon as the door closed. She then turned to Ash, ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Ash winced a bit as Misty's hug hurt his chest, but he returned it nonetheless.

"Oh, Ash! Are you okay?" Misty asked him.

"Other than you hurting me, I'm fine Misty." Ash said.

"Oh, Ash! The only reason I'm doing this is because I…" She was interrupted by a loud crashing noise of some kind.

She turned her head in the direction of the noise to discover that someone had broken into the room by breaking right through the window. As soon as Misty looked at the woman who had broken through the window, she glared evilly at her. The same green maid outfit, the brown eyes, and the blue hair. The one that they knew was named Maiden Sukiade.

"Hello there, Ashy-boy!" She taunted.

"You! You're the one who put Ash here!" Misty said as she stood in front of Ash, defending him.

"Yes, but my real intention was to kill him."

"What for? What did he do to you, bitch?"

"Maybe this will refresh your memory…" Her voice suddenly changed to a male one. "Good thing I did, that toughened it up! Besides, what's wrong with toughing up a weak pokemon?" Her voice then returned to normal. "Or how about…" Her voice then changed back to the male one. "I wasn't going to come back for it, but now that I've seen what it can do, I'm glad I ran into you guys." The normal voice again. "How about…" The male one took over. "The best thing is I didn't have to raise it me-self!"

It then dawned on Misty. There was only one person she had met in her entire life that said those kinds of things about his own fire elemental pokemon. "Damien!" She said in a very harsh tone.

She then pulled off her outfit, and revealed herself to actually be a man. He still had the same blue hair and dark brown eyes that she remembered. Same clothes as the last time they saw him. However, there was something different. There was a device strapped around his right wrist. It was completely round and about the same circumference as his head. Etched on the edge of the device were six smaller circles, each the size of an expanded pokeball. In fact, fitted right in each circle was a single pokeball. The bigger part of it was white, while the other smaller circles were blue. Also, right in the middle of it, there was a small round red button. What it was for, Misty wasn't sure.

"Damien Daisuke, if you don't mind. Now stand aside little girl, I have some unfinished business to take care of!" The now revealed male said.

Misty didn't even budge an inch. "If you want Ash, you'll have to go through me!" She said in a very threatening tone.

"Very well! I'll take you on, missy!" He then pushed the red button on his strange wrist device and it suddenly lit up. "However, I doubt you'll win against my newest pokemon."

Misty then removed a pokeball from her waist and readied herself. "That's where you're wrong! I'll defeat you, then you get out of here and stay away from my Ash for the rest of your ungrateful life!"

"Deal!" Damien then smiled evilly at her. "However, let's make this battle interesting. We'll both use six pokemon each and have them all battle at the same time. Whoever has all of his or her pokemon left standing wins the battle. Do you agree?"

"I agree! Now let's battle!"

They both stared eachother down. Damien was staring malevolently at her, while Misty was giving him a glare of pure hatred. Each was also giving a look that was telling the other to bring out their pokemon first. After a moment of the silent staring, Damien gave in, closing his eyes and lowering his head.

"Look red, it hardly matters who goes first, since the fact is that we'll be bringing out all our pokemon. So, I propose you bring yours out first." He said.

"Fine by me!" She then took out six pokeballs and threw them into the air. "Everyone, come on out!" She announced.

As the pokeballs launched streams of bright unnatural light from them six pokemon appeared on the field, each a pokemon of the water element. From left to right there was a small pink heart-shaped pokemon, a white seal with a horn on top of its head. Following to the middle was a purple ten pointed star shaped pokemon with a red ruby in the middle and a large blue duck with flipper like hands and feet, plus a crested head and a small red jewel on the forehead. Finally, at the far right were a coral like pokemon that was half pink and half white and a green frog pokemon with a yellow belly and a green swirl pattern that was clapping without a care in the world.

In a simple understanding, from left to right were a Luvdisc, a Dewgong, a Starmie, a Golduck, a Corsola and a Politoed. Misty sighed and put her hand on her forehead as she looked at her Politoed on the far right. Even after nearly seven years, it hadn't changed.

Damien then extended his right arm forward and from the strange device launched out six pokeballs. Bright unnatural white lights emerged as the pokeballs burst open. Six new pokemon appeared, each of a different element. From left to right, a small blue dog of the water element that had a fin-like crest around its neck and a fish like tail. Next to it was a yellow dog of the electric element with a spike like crest around the neck and the back part of the fur was fashioned naturally in dangerous spikes. Right in the middle was a reddish-orange dog of the fire element that had its fur puffed up naturally around the neck and tail. To the right of that was a purple cat-like dog of the light element that had a red ruby on its forehead and a forked tail. Down at the far right was a black dog of the shadow element with yellow rings around the ears, tail, on the legs and right on the forehead. Finally, on the very far right was a brown dog of the natural element of pure physical strength.

In the simplest terms, from left to right, a Vaporeon, a Jolteon, a Flareon, an Espeon, an Umbreon and an Eevee appeared in front of Misty. However, something seemed strange about the entire pokemon family of Eevee right in front of her. They seemed to be giving off some sort of unnatural energy that Misty couldn't describe. Whatever it was it sent a slight chill down her spine and made her quiver slightly in fear.

Damien smirked evilly at her. "I can destroy you with just one attack! Watch this!" He said.

The strange device suddenly started to glow with a familiar purplish aura. The dark aura expanded and engulfed the entire team of the Eevee family. Each of them suddenly started to glow unnaturally white as if they were about to evolve. Suddenly, the glowing figures merged together and once the light faded, a new figure appeared in front of Misty. What was standing in front of her was standing upright and had the outline of a human. However, each body part was that of one of the members of the Eevee family. Espeon and Umbreon stood on their front legs, making their heads seem like the feet of the creature. Providing as the midsection was Jolteon, with its head in an unnatural position right on where the chest would be of the new creature. The arms resembled that of Flareon and Vaporeon, each as if they were the fists of the being. Finally, the head was basically nothing more than the head of Eevee itself.

"What have you done to them?" She asked in sorrowful fear.

"I have made them into the

most powerful thing the world has ever known. Prepare to fall at the hands of Exoeon!" Damien said. He then extended his left arm and pointed at Misty's team with an open hand. "Now, Exoeon, obliterate her team of pathetic wimps!"

The powerful elements of light, shadow, fire, water, electricity and darkness flowed through the creature and arrived at the hands. A powerful glow of yellowish-orange in the shape of an orb appeared in front of the chest. It grew to the size its chest was. Then, taking the ball in its left hand it launched the ball, which headed straight for Misty. As Misty saw what the target really was, she gasped in great horror. Misty was paralyzed with fear, and unable to move.

Suddenly, just when the orb was about to hit, Golduck took a daring leap and got in the way of the attack, taking the full force of it.

"Golduck! No!" Misty cried as she suddenly saw her pokemon leap in front of the attack.

The attack quickly disintegrated Golduck into a pile of ash so fast, that the blue duck didn't have time to scream out his pain. The only part that remained intact was the red ruby that once rested on the forehead.

"No! Golduck!" Misty sobbed. Painful tears of sorrow streamed down her face as she held black ashes that her pokemon was reduced to in her closed hands that easily slipped out naturally and fell back down to the floor. There were no words to describe the pain Misty was feeling. Even though he was mostly at its Psyduck stage, a yellow duck pokemon, and was rather dumb, Misty felt a love beyond measure for him. She always did fall for the dumb type in her life and even though it just evolved yesterday during a normal Team Rocket attack to save everyone, she loved it all the same. There was a simple understanding reason for this… out of all the pokemon she had her Golduck was her favorite, even though she never showed it.

Damien was unfazed by the emotional death scene in front of him. He didn't care that he had just killed a pokemon right in front of everyone. It was as if, to him at least, pokemon were nothing but worthless slaves to him. Damien was about to attack again when someone barging through the door caught his attention.

"What's going on here?" Giselle asked as she burst into the room. She suddenly started to tremble with fear as soon as she saw Exoeon. "What the hell is that thing?" She asked.

"It's my latest member of my team, and it's going to destroy all your pokemon!" Damien answered.

"Oh yeah? Go Golem!" Giselle shouted. Out of a red pokeball appeared a perfectly round gray giant boulder like pokemon of the earth element that had brown arms, legs and head. "Now, get as close to it as you can and use Explosion!"

Quickly withdrawing its arms, legs and head, becoming a perfect ball, Golem rolled right towards Exoeon. Exoeon started charging up another Obliterate attack. Suddenly, Golem stopped right in front of it and, just before Exoeon fired, glowed an unnatural white and exploded making dust fly everywhere. Once the dust settled, it was now seen that Golem was knocked out due to its own attack, but had managed to disassemble Exoeon back into its original form of the Eevee family and knocked each of them out as well.

Damien was shocked. A simple Explosion attack at a close proximity had defeated his so-called unstoppable pokemon. He glared angrily at them.

"Everyone return!" He announced as he pushed the red button, which made them return to their pokeballs. "I'll be back to settle this, Ash!" He said. He then left the room by the same window he had entered and disappeared into the dark night.

Damien soon came to a halt and panted heavily. He then heard his cell phone ring, which he answered. "Yes?" He asked.

"According to my field team, you have been defeated. What happened there?" Giovanni asked.

"I don't know, somehow a trainer was able to beat me with just an Explosion attack."

"Hmm, it seems that some attacks can break through the special barrier of the Shadow Pokemon, regardless of elemental type. This was something I hadn't expected. Anyways, did the new Battle Wrist I gave you work?"

"Yes sir! It launched out the pokemon and it was able to combine them."

"Excellent! Report back to headquarters! It is time to take the next phase of our plan into action!"

Giovanni then hung up the phone and leaned back in his desk chair. "With how well my plans have been going today, I don't see how this day can get any better." As soon as he finished saying that, the phone on his desk rang. He answered it. "Yes?"

"Sir, we've completed the Shadow Pokemon process on the second dragon, which was just captured moments ago." A man on the other line said.

"Perfect! Report back to my office and give me the new pokemon." He then hung up the phone. "What a day this has been. Sometimes, it just pays to be evil."

Back at the hospital, Misty was crying over the loss of her Golduck. Ash leaned forward and gave her a comforting hug, which Misty accepted. Misty had lost the pokemon she cared about most. How could this day get any worse for her?

---End Chapter 2---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, I hope you enjoyed that.

Please review on this. I even enjoy creative critism, but please, no flames.


	3. Call of the Tournament

Here it is! Chapter 3! The longest chapter ever!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 3

Many occupants stood in front of a freshly dug up hole. A finely carved oak closed casket with golden handlebars was in front of them, supported on top of the hole by strong metal bars made of steel. All of them were dressed in black clothing that consisted of suits, dresses, bow ties and hats with a black veil. Each being had their head facing downward, their eyes on the verge of streaming out an endless sea of painful sorrow. A perfectly carved tombstone stood at one end of the perfect rectangle shaped hole. The name "Golduck" was carved out upon it. The words "Father, Friend, Misty's Savoir" were carved out below the name.

It had only been a few days since the tragedy that had befallen Golduck. Only a few days since the brave single Golduck that risked his own life to save his master was killed by that mysterious unnatural attack by that monstrosity of a creation. Only an unknown amount of time, at least to those who were around, since Misty's heart vowed that she would get revenge on the one that had killed her pokemon.

Vengeance rested deep within Misty's heart. She wanted revenge. She wanted to make the heartless bastard that she considered to be from hell pay with his own ice-cold blood for what he had done to Golduck.

No one had spoken to Misty during the few days that had past. She was in such a state of grief and anger, that it was your wisest decision in your life to leave her alone. Due to these things, Misty had not been informed of how the meeting she missed out on went. She hadn't eaten anything since the tragedy, nor had she slept well at all during the time Golduck met his horrific fate. She had to practically be dressed by one of her three sisters and dragged over to the grave sight just to make it to the funeral. It was a tragic state for her sisters to see her in, but they hoped she would snap out of it soon.

It hurt her sister's greatly to see her like this. Daisy, Lily, Violet, all of them felt grief within. Daisy was the one with blond hair. Lily was the one with pink hair. Violet was the one with blue hair. Each one of them looked about the same age and could easily be guessed as triplets. Maybe that's what killed their mother, triplets and then a few years later another daughter being born. That must've been a real strain on their mother.

The triplets didn't care one bit for the pokemon that had died. To them, pokemon were tools. They thought that pokemon were nothing more than something to have a battle with. How wrong they were. Daisy was great with battling skills, but could care less about pokemon and only cared about a few because they were cute. That was the real reason Misty took care of the gym. She didn't want the pokemon that were under her responsibility to be treated like they were tools. What she really wanted was her pokemon to be treated with love, and out of Misty's whole family, she was the only one who could do that.

The thing that was grieving Misty's sisters was their sister's current state. She was so heartbroken. They could tell that she really loved the duck, though they could never see why. Why would their sister love a tool? Them simply not understanding pokemon was what made them not realize the pain Misty was in. They just had a different grasp that made them not comprehend anything at all. Though they all had one conclusion in their minds. Damien, the one they considered was a heartless bastard from hell, would pay for hurting their sister.

Ash was standing next to Misty, holding her hand in a sign of comfort. It hurt him to see her in this condition. He also probably knew what she wanted. However, he knew that it was not wise for her to get revenge. It was not about justice. It was only about making herself feel better, and that's probably what he figured she wanted. Ash knew he had to help her any way possible. He knew he would find a way to make her understand that, even with such a tragedy, revenge was not the answer. He as well considered Damien to be a heartless bastard from hell just like Misty, and wanted revenge just as badly, but he knew that was not the answer. Even though Ash was dense, he had enough wisdom to understand that revenge only made you feel worse in the end.

A tear streamed down the yellow mouse that was on Ash's shoulder. Pikachu knew the duck well enough. He was a special friend to him. He was one of those friends that were so close to you, it was wrong in every way to lose him. A friend you didn't want to lose.

Pikachu and Golduck had a friendship of their own. Sure he was dumb, but he really cared about Misty's Psyduck. Their bond seemed to be a little more than friendship. It was almost as if they were brothers. Pikachu was at the Pokemon Center when the incident happened. He was incredibly shocked when Ash went to pick him up and told him the news. The pain he felt was unreal. In fact, he never realized how much he cared for the duck until he lost him. He dropped into tears of great sorrow the moment he was told the news. He couldn't believe that he actually cared. When he was told who did it, his anger increased greatly. He then promised within his heart to make the one that he considered being a heartless bastard from hell pay for killing his brother.

Right below Misty was a small female mouse. Tears of great sorrow for the loss of her father flowed down where her supposed cheeks would be for her perfect sphere shaped body. The blue tears of anguish almost seemed to blend in so well with the skin that only the sun's reflective rays shining off them could tell you that she was crying. Yes, this Marill was the direct blood daughter of the dead Golduck. Her round red on the inside ears was drooped down, nearly covering her face. Her spring like tail with a blue ball on the end, which was always up with happiness, was now down flat, almost like that part of her was as dead as her father was. The sadness within her was beyond the size of her small body, coming out in tears of great unhappiness.

Insignificant is what one would call her life. A normal life of love and family the best way possible was what she lived. Many wouldn't care. However, her family and friends would. She grew up with Golduck most of her life. Her mother was far too busy to spend any real time with her and see the daughter that had developed over the years. Her father was gone now. What would become of her? She looked next to her at her mother. She was now the one who would take care of her. With how busy her mother was, no bond would possibly be made unless she participated in the same work. She basically hated the kind of work her mother did to the very core. She completely, of her own free thought, considered that her life was going to be hell. The Marill would make sure Damien, the one that she believed to be the heartless bastard from hell, would pay for that.

The mother of Marill stood next to her daughter, crying as well. She was the evolved form of Marill, an Azumarill. Indeed, understanding the species of Pokemon, it was easy now to see that the Marill next to her was her own blood daughter. She too hated what happened to Golduck. Of course, considering she was the love-mate of Golduck, it was easy to understand why. Her heart felt like it had been stabbed with a rusty dull butter-knife when she heard the tragic news of Golduck. She loved the duck that sacrificed himself to save the trainer he cared about. Who loved him more out of Azumarill and Misty? That was a question beyond measure and of great difficulty to answer. Not even the greatest love expert in the world could answer that question truthfully. Ever since her trainer, Tracey took up a job with the renowned Professor Oak, the old gray haired human who was doing the part of the minister for the funeral, Azumarill had seen less of her beloved soul mate. She remembered them first meeting as if it were yesterday. A memory of that very day entered her mind.

It was a bright sunny afternoon. The sun was a good distance past the southern noon position, and would soon set in west. A Marill lay on the sand, basking herself in the warm rays of the setting sun, a pair of sunglasses over her fragile eyes. Suddenly in the distance, she heard a cry for help.

"Help! Help! I can't swim!" the voice cried out, though it was difficult to hear.

Only Marill, thanks to her increased hearing, could distinguish the cries for help. She looked out to the ocean and saw something flapping about wildly. The creature was struggling to keep itself surfaced. According to what she saw, she knew the being would drown soon if she didn't hurry.

"Hang on! I'll save you!" she called out at the top of her voice.

She had no fear of the water at all and ran right into the water, throwing her sunglasses down onto the beach. Her species was natural at swimming. In fact, they could swim like an expert from birth. She stroked and kicked towards the victim of the unforgiving sea at quite a high speed. She soon reached the creature and could tell what it was now. Flapping about wildly right in front of her was a yellow duck pokemon, a Psyduck. Why he couldn't swim, Marill didn't know, it should've been natural for his species. She didn't have time to think about that.

"Quick! Grab on to my tail!" She instructed him.

The Psyduck obeyed and grabbed onto the ball at the end of her tail. The ball kept him afloat while she carried him back to shore. She soon reached the shore, but she suddenly realized that a heavy weight of some kind was on her tail, making her unable to continue forward. She looked behind herself and saw that the Psyduck she had just rescued was lying right on her tail, unconscious.

One would probably conclude that he passed out while she was pulling him back to shore, yet amazingly stayed on her tail. At this point, for one of the oddest reasons, at least to herself, Marill went into a sudden panic mode. She couldn't explain it, but for some reason, she started to worry for the duck she just saved. She grabbed him and started to frantically shake him, trying to wake him up.

"Hey! Wake up! We just made it to shore!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping the Psyduck would hear her and wake up. There was no response. Now she really started to panic.

In all truth, she was unprepared for such a situation. She was never taught the lesson of how to save a life when it was believed that they were dead. In a simple understanding, cardiovascular therapy was not her forte. Luckily, for both her and the victim, someone came who knew what to do.

Someone suddenly rushed up to the little duck. It was a Pikachu, Ash's Pikachu. She definitely recognized the yellow mouse that was now holding Psyduck by the arm and checking his pulse.

"What happened?" He asked Marill, having a bit of worry in his own voice.

"He was drowning in the ocean and I saved him." She explained in as short of a well-explained summary as she could think up.

Pikachu didn't need to be told anymore. "Go get Misty, now!" He ordered her.

As Pikachu began the cardiovascular therapy method on Psyduck, Marill ran across the beach as fast as she could. Pikachu was having a difficult time trying to breathe some oxygen into Psyduck through the mouth. Knowing how difficult it would be, he opened the mouth and breathed out the air deeply into the back of his throat. The mouth smelled horrible, traces of his last meal still remained. A part of Pikachu was wondering what he had for lunch that smelled so terrible. With great difficulty, he was able to get some air into his lungs. He then brought his head out as quickly as possible.

Pikachu was thankful that he didn't have to get into the mouth again for about literally a minute or two. He then located the chest of his rounded body as best he could and pushed down where the heart would be. He had not received a pulse. So he had to revive the heart as best he could. As he continued the procedure, he wondered if Psyduck would be all right.

Meanwhile, Marill ran as fast as her stubby feet would allow. Marill weren't as fast on land as they were in the water. However, she was able to locate red-haired female human quickly. She soon arrived in front of Misty.

"Hey, Marill! What's up?" She asked.

Marill started to speak very quickly. However, her speech was so improper that she couldn't understand what she was saying herself. A teenaged, brown haired boy with a red bandana across his forehead bent down to the babbling Marill.

"Calm down, Marill! Tell me what's wrong." Her trainer told her. She calmed down and was able to tell them, in complete detailed perfect speech, what happened to Psyduck. A look of worry suddenly showed on her trainer's face. "Uh-oh!"

"What is it, Tracey?" Misty asked.

"It's your Psyduck…" Tracey started, but he wasn't able to finish. Misty was off like a shot, knocking him down in the process.

Misty ran quickly across the beach. Worry entered her face at incredible velocity, much faster than the speed of light it almost seemed. She soon reached the scene and saw only Pikachu there.

"Hey Pikachu, is Psyduck okay?" She asked, in a very worried tone.

"Yeah, he's fine, but we've got a problem!" Pikachu said. He turned towards them and it could be seen that Pikachu was stuck inside the mouth of the Psyduck he just revived.

Misty looked at them with an opened mouth for a split second. She then started to try and hold back the laughter that dared to leave her mouth with her hand, but completely gave up and started laughing hysterically at the situation. She had to hold her sides to suppress the slight pain the laughter was causing her. She then fell to the ground, rolling around, completely full of giggles.

Pikachu was embarrassed and annoyed at the same time. Ash and Tracey soon arrived, and saw that Misty was laughing while rolling around on the ground. They looked towards Pikachu and got the exact same reaction. Basically, they too had their mouths hung open. Then tried to suppress the laughter, failing in the end. Holding their sides and falling down and rolling around on the ground, completely full of ha-ha.

Marill then arrived. Pikachu hoped she wouldn't laugh as well, but his hopes vanished as Marill ended up in the same situation as the others.

"This is not funny!" Psyduck said in a muffled, angry tone, but it was completely impossible for them to tell what he was saying. Which only made them laugh even harder.

Pikachu decided to change the subject a bit in hopes to make them stop laughing. "What did Psyduck have to eat earlier anyways?" He asked.

"P-poke-pokemon f-food w-with pea-pea-peanut but-butt-butter!" Tracey answered, still laughing, which only made them get into a bigger fit of laughter, if that was even possible.

"Pokemon food with peanut butter? No wonder I'm stuck to his mouth!"

It was about a good five minutes later before they got their laughter under control enough to take the two to the Pokemon Center. The memory ended there.

That moment in life seemed to almost make the Azumarill smile, but the tragic situation at hand made her sorrow overwhelm that brief moment, as happy as it was, and made it almost vanish from her. She needed another happy memory and the vast heavens seemed to provide her that. A strangely shaped cloud passed by, one that seemed to remind her of another day. The day she confessed her love to him. The memory entered her mind.

The same strangely shaped cloud was in the sky. They say that it is an impossibility to see a cloud shaped exactly the same twice in your lifetime. Yet it was the exact same cloud. She looked on at the cloud with in quite a great state of depression. She knew now why she worried so much about that Psyduck when he was on the brink of death. Why she had felt such a way when it was them first meeting eachother. There was only one simple explanation for it all. She figured out why she cared. She was in love, in love with Psyduck.

Ever since that day that she saved his life, her mind was constantly on the yellow duck. Yet, she did not know why she was in love. What reason did she have to love this duck? Why did she love him? Those were the questions that constantly plagued her mind. Why was it that she fell in love with someone so clueless that he wouldn't know what love was if it smacked him right in the face? At least the last question was her very own opinion on the whole species.

Now that she had come to the startling conclusion that she loved him, how could she tell him? Ever since that time they had become friends. It would be very awkward if you told your friend that you love him. There was also the possibility that the one at hand didn't love you back. Love must be returned when it is presented, otherwise all the efforts are for not.

Now the most dreaded of all questions haunted her. What if he didn't love her back? What if he didn't accept her? Her heart would be so broken that it would probably never mend. If he didn't accept her, she would probably just die. Also, if he didn't love her back, the friendship would be over. Knowing that this one being in life was in love with him would make a very awkward situation every time they met, if they ever met again.

She made a heavy sigh and turned around, but bumped into someone. She backed up and saw it was Pikachu. "Oh, hi Pikachu!" She said in a tone that she hoped hid the fact that something was on her mind. "What's up?"

"Except us going to the Johto region tomorrow, not much. What's on your mind, I saw you staring into space there and didn't want to disturb you." He said, knowing that she was hiding something.

She knew that she was caught and looked around cautiously. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked, whispering to him, once she came to the conclusion that they were alone.

He gave her the motion that his lips were sealed, knowing that she could trust him. Unknown to them though, someone was nearby, well concealed behind an apple tree. Occupied by gathering fruit for a little snack.

"Okay, I've come to the realization that I'm in love with Psyduck." She told him.

The one behind the tree heard her and dropped the fruit he was about to eat. He then carefully looked behind the tree and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"And you noticed this just now?" He asked.

"You knew all along?" She asked in shock as a blush of pure embarrassment appeared on her face.

"Hey, you'd be surprised what I notice! However, I'm surprised with you! I never thought you'd fall for someone like him. If anyone I would've guessed Squirttle." He said, with the last word referring to a water-elemental turtle with blue skin and a brownish shell.

She sighed heavily. "I know. I can't believe I fell for him out of all the known species of Pokemon. Oh, god! How did I fall for him?"

"Now there's only one question that remains… Are you going to tell him?" He asked her.

She blushed harder, if that was possible. "What… what if he didn't love me back? I… I couldn't live with myself anymore if he didn't."

Pikachu started to snicker when he heard what she said.

"What's so funny?" She asked, feeling that she was being left out of something important.

"Don't you know that Misty is in the same situation as you?" He asked.

"Really? Who is she afraid to tell?"

"Ash!"

"Him? Out of all people? I've would've expected Tracey, maybe even Rudy, or Brock, but Ash?"

"Trust me, I was as surprised as you."

"I can't believe that she fell for the dense one!"

"Anyways, back on topic, you care about the friendship you two have, right?" He asked.

Marill nodded.

"I understand. Listen to me, okay? I have a hunch that Psyduck loves you as well."

"Really?"

"Trust me on this, okay? I believe you should tell him before he leaves tomorrow. It could be a long time before you see him again." Pikachu then decided to leave her with her own thoughts.

"Hey, Pikachu…" Marill started, making him stop.

"Yeah?"

She smiled at him. "Thanks. You're a real pal."

Pikachu smiled back. "Glad I could help." He then left her alone.

Marill started to think about what Pikachu said. Was it possible that Psyduck loved her too? How could that be when he was so dumb, at least in her opinion, that he didn't even know what love was?

She was suddenly brought out of the thinking, when she heard someone nearby fall over with a loud thud. She looked next to her and saw that the one that listened to their conversation had tripped over one of the roots of the tree's trunk. She looked up and saw the exact same duck that she was in love with. The moment he said "hi," she turned away from him. She knew one thing by the look in his eyes. He heard her. If the earlier moments weren't obvious enough to make one believe that she was embarrassed, this moment would indeed. She blushed so hard, that her entire blue skin had become a light shade of pink, from head to tail.

"Marill, I heard you. I heard what you said." Psyduck said.

He then walked up to her and so that he was right behind her. "Marill, I want you to look at me when I tell you this, okay?" Marill obeyed him.

She didn't know whether this was good or not. She didn't know whether he was going to say the one thing she was hoping, or would end up being very cold and break her heart. Destroy it! Shatter it! Crush it! And demolish it! She thought he would do that out of all things. How could he love her? He didn't know what love was, did he?

"Marill, I love you!" He said so very sincere and honest that there was no doubt that he meant what he said.

Suddenly, all the doubt inside her had vanished. All traces of the fear of Psyduck not accepting her had left. There was nothing left inside her to worry about. Her heart swelled with happiness. So much joy filled inside her that she dived into his short arms and cried out all her happiness. Every teardrop that fell from her face only increased her happiness further.

"I – I love you, Psyduck! I – I love you so… so very much. Eve… ever since the first day I met you, I knew you… you were the… the one!" Marill said while sniffing and sobbing at him.

They then looked at one another in the eyes. If there was ever a moment in life to not ruin, this was it. Even the heavens from above would destroy you if you dared to interrupt such a moment. Yet, that was quite impossible, for they were alone on that green grassy hill. They closed their eyes and started moving their faces closer and closer to one another. The lips and front of the beak respectively touch eachother.

For Marill, the moment was magical. The pure taste of the kiss was far sweeter than sugar. It was such an addictive taste of sweetness that she could taste it forever. She didn't want this moment in her life to end. It felt too unreal for it to end. Never in a million years would anyone, not even the great pokemon gods, could imagine these two being together. However, it was something that would indeed be welcomed. The kiss lasted for several minutes. It could've gone on forever, only Marill having to breathe made the moment stop.

It was a moment to cherish. They then sat down next to eachother with Marill laying her head down on Psyduck. She felt the warm feathers on her skin and treasured it. There was no telling when she would feel the love of this duck again. She felt secure as the duck instinctively wrapped his arm around the mouse and watched the sun in front of them set. The memory ended.

This one memory did indeed fill her with happiness. Still, it didn't take away the sorrow that she felt now. The Azumarill looked over at her daughter, who was trying her hardest to hold back the painful tears for the loss of her father, and yet failing miserably. The mother felt even more hurt. It hurt her to see her daughter like this. There was, sadly, nothing she could do though. Though she was happy to see how beautiful, to her own eyes, a daughter had developed. Who would've guessed such a lovely teenaged girl could develop from her and her love-mate, Golduck? Seeing such a thing brought back one memory that was quite treasured. Even though it would be originally thought to have the worst thing of all happen to you. That one precious memory enveloped her mind.

A Marill stood outside Oak's lab, where she just had her physical taken. She couldn't believe the news she had just received. The one word she heard that seemed to continuously stab her in the heart, killing her everytime her mind said it. It was one word that showed how much her life would change from now on. Pregnant! Pregnant! The one word explained it all. She would soon produce an egg and have a baby.

She should've known that's what was wrong with her. It just explained everything. She was constantly vomiting for three days in a row, this one being the third. The first day it happened, she suspected it was something she ate. The next, she was curious as to what it could be, with her not having a fever, there was great suspicion on what could be wrong with her. The third day, she told Tracey that she had been throwing up a lot. Those were her exact words. Tracey had Professor Oak examine her, and the results were clear. She was pregnant!

Pregnant! Pregnant! The word continuously enveloped her mind. She couldn't take care of a child. She was far too busy helping Tracey. Tracey was inside talking with Professor Oak, trying to figure out what to do about this situation. He couldn't take care of a baby either. With all the odd jobs he does for Professor Oak, he could barely take care of his own pokemon. While she was busy in her thoughts the door opened and she looked up to see Tracey.

"Marill, come on in. We need to talk to you." He said in a gentle yet serious tone.

Marill obeyed and went inside the lab to have the talk she was expecting.

"Me and Professor Oak have been talking about your current situation." Tracey began as he tried his best to comfort his poor pokemon. "And we have come to the conclusion that it will be your choice and your choice alone of whether or not you will have the baby, and if you choose to have it, who will take care of it."

"Yes," Professor Oak began, "it won't be long before you produce that egg, so it is important that you make that decision within the next seventy-two hours. Otherwise, you will have no choice but to have the egg, as at that time, you will most likely be in labor. Understand?"

Marill nodded. She understood everything he said. She understood that the decision she would make might change her life forever. However, she didn't understand one thing. One question continuously enveloped her mind. How could she be pregnant? She wore protection, didn't she? Maybe not! Maybe she only thought she did.

"Marill," Tracey began, getting her attention. "I need to know who the new father is."

Marill sighed deeply. "There's only one who's been having sexual relationships with me, Misty's Psyduck." She said very sadly.

Tracey sighed deeply, rubbing his temples. He should've known that's who it was. How he was able to miss that, he wasn't sure of. He had known the relationship of Ash and Misty up to a point where they dared to kill him if he ever brought it up again. He had kept silent about that since.

Still, he couldn't believe it. Then again, Tracey's Marill was constantly sneaking off somewhere whenever they went to the Cerulean City Gym. He was suspicious and wanted to find out what was going on. However, Daisy often kept him busy, asking him constantly to do chores she didn't want to do. He had to admit that he was only doing it because he loved her. Though he wandered often if she loved him.

"Tracey," Marill said, interrupting him from his thoughts. "I don't want your life to be ruined because of me. I don't want you to marry Misty because I'm having sexual relationships with Psyduck. I want you to choose the one you love in your heart, and not the owner of the pokemon whose heart I have chosen."

Marill was on the verge of crying during her heart throbbing speech. Marill loved Misty's Psyduck deeply, but she didn't want that to be the reason for her master to end up with Misty. She wanted her master to choose someone from his heart, and not because of what she did.

Tracey smiled at his Marill. "Marill," he said. "I'll tell you now that my heart hasn't chosen Misty, but someone else. Misty and me are just friends, and I want us to stay that way. I really can't imagine the two of us being together. It's almost like it's practically a sin rather than anything else. I'll choose who my heart wants when I feel the time is right, and I promise, it will not be Misty."

Marill sniffed. "Thank you, Tracey." She said as she hugged him. The hug soon ended.

"So, have you decided what you're going to do?"

"Yes, I've chosen to have the baby, and I'll do what's best for it, even if it means I can't take care of it."

"But wouldn't that be giving it up?"

"No, I wouldn't be giving it up. I'd be giving it more!"

The memory ended there.

Looking back on the memory, it would seem interesting to someone that she never once considered that she was giving her baby up by the decision of not taking care of her. She could never give the daughter everything she really needed in order for her to survive. Her daughter was one of those special kinds of Pokemon that needed the love and care of a real mother or an untimely death was sure to come upon the baby. She didn't give her up. She gave her more! As she thought about this, one final memory entered her mind. The day her daughter was born.

Marill looked impatiently at the dark blue egg with several white spots on it. Moments ago, the egg started to glow, which gave her the signal that the egg was ready to hatch. Depending on the species of the pokemon, it could take several minutes to several hours for the pokemon to come out of the egg. It had now been twenty minutes that the baby had taken so far to try and break out.

As Marill being the mother of the egg, it was natural for her to be there when the egg hatched. She was helping Tracey with several chores at Professor Oak's when she heard the news. After which, she was quickly transported to the Cerulean City Gym by means of the Pokeball Transporter System, more preferably known as the PTS. The PTS was a machine that transported pokeballs instantly to any Pokemon Center or Gym in the world. You would receive the pokeball, which might contain a pokemon, within a matter of seconds.

Misty was nearby, anxiously waiting for the new pokemon to hatch. Marill had chosen that Misty would take care of the baby. Not only did Misty have experience taking care of baby pokemon, and that her Psyduck was the father, but with her being a gym leader, the baby would grow up to be very strong. Psyduck was also there. With him being the father, it was natural.

Even though things seemed to go well, something felt different. Ever since she produced that egg, something just didn't feel right. It almost seemed as if producing that egg was something against nature. It just seemed wrong somehow. Something felt amiss, but what it was, she didn't know.

She was brought out of the thoughts when the egg started to glow. It glowed very brightly, emitting a light that blinded everyone. They had to cover their eyes to avoid losing their sight. It was because of this bright light that no one had naturally witnessed the hatching of a pokemon egg. With the technological advances, one could watch it on the television. Yet the brightness of the light made it impossible for one to witness it first hand. The ray of light disappeared and a new pokemon was sitting at the place the egg once was.

Marill looked at the new female baby pokemon with astonishment, yet with an amount of happiness so great, it was hard for you to tell she was surprised when she looked at her new daughter. She could tell the baby was a girl just by looking at it. She didn't even need to look at the equipment that all females held to tell her what gender the baby was. Yet there was one thing that surprised her. The baby didn't look exactly like her, which she was expecting. Marill was looking at a small blue mouse that was about one-fourth her size. The only part of it that wasn't a certain shade of blue was the white cheeks. It also had no arms. Other than size, all blue skin, white cheeks and no arms, it was exactly like Marill. Marill suspected it to be a possible birth defect. However, she had no idea that this was the pre-evolved form of her species. She was never born as that species. She was a Marill all her life and had yet to reach the point in life where she would evolve into an Azumarill.

Though looking at the baby, she could care less about the disability that had come forth upon birth. Regardless of her new daughter's problem, she would love the child like any normal mother would. She ran up to the new baby, picked her up, and hugged her tightly with love.

"Welcome to the world, my daughter." She said to the new baby girl.

With the baby just being born, she hardly understood. Yet she somehow knew the one hugging her to be her own mother. A baby's mind doesn't need an answer of how or why she knew. She just knew that this was her mother.

Marill turned away from the new Azurill, which made the said pokemon cry. Not seeing the face of Marill seemed to make her cry.

"Psyduck, come over here and meet your new daughter." She said.

Psyduck obeyed and walked up to Marill to see the new baby she was holding. Looking upon the new baby, he smiled.

"She's beautiful." He said, which was normal for any father of their child to say.

"Yes, very beautiful." Marill said on the verge of crying out tears of happiness.

The happiness she felt looking at the new daughter of theirs was immeasurable. Even the expression she held on her face wasn't enough to show how happy she was.

"Now, let's give our daughter her first bath. She's still sticky from that egg!" Marill said as the memory came to the end.

All of these memories made Azumarill happy. They made her feel better, but it still hurt. She then realized the pain would always be there. However, she had more than enough memories in her life needed to move on. She looked again at her daughter. The Marill was now wearing the only part of the blue duck that survived. The jewel that was once on Golduck was hanging by a thin string around her where-it-would-supposedly-be neck.

Marill wanted to wear that jewel. Her mother was against it, but Marill felt the jewel was important to her. She felt that as long as she wore it, the jewel always with her, she felt that her father was with her. Wearing it made her feel better. It made her happy.

Azumarill didn't want to take away her happiness, so she let her wear it. If she could make her daughter happy, that made her happy. Yet the hurt! It continued! Hurt! Hurt! Hurt! More and more! It just hurt! Her daughter was hurt as well. It hurt her more. Hurt! Hurt! Hurt! Continued still! Nobody hurts her daughter and gets away with it! She swore that she would make the heartless bastard from hell, which was her own opinion, pay for hurting her daughter.

Tracey stood behind his Azumarill. He felt a remorse for the blue duck's situation as well. However, he was mostly saddened by the state his Azumarill was in. He understood the sorrow and anger she felt. Loosing the one you loved most must've been very hurtful. However, he knew that Azumarill wanted revenge, which he knew was never the answer. It would only bring her more pain. He too pretty much thought of Damien as a heartless bastard from hell. It seemed to be everyone's opinion right now. However, he had to make sure his pokemon didn't get revenge. He knew it would only hurt her more.

Finally, there was Brock. He stood there alone as he was overlooking his friends. He had never lost someone in his life before. Ash had lost his dad. Misty had lost both her mom and dad. Brock had his whole family still of mom, dad and ten younger siblings. Which was rather a large family. For the time being, he had overtaken as gym leader to teach one of his brothers to takeover when they got older. For the first time in his life, he had lost someone. There were rumors spreading around his hometown of Pewter City that his mom had passed away, but that was untrue. His mom just one day left, without a trace, only leaving a note behind. Probably the pressure of taking care of eleven kids was too much for her.

One day though his mom came back, but she had ruined the gym. Brock did come back and set everything right. After that, he let the oldest out of his siblings, his brother Jiroo, take care of the gym. Jiroo had been doing fine as a gym leader, but it was not going so well lately. He was now on a losing streak of three hundred to zero. He practically begged Brock to come back and help him learn some new tricks. Brock agreed to come back and help. He didn't have to beg to make Brock come back.

He was very open with how he felt about the loss of Golduck. He was probably a little too open as he cried in sadness like a baby. One would call it overactive hormones. With how open he was with his feelings, chances were that if he lost someone he truly cared about, he might be depressed forever.

How he felt about Damien killing Golduck would be a surprise to anyone as he was probably more angry than Misty, though the chances of that were pretty slim. It wasn't often that he got that mad about anything in his life. In fact, chances were that he never got as mad as he was right now. He never really had a very negative view about someone, but once in a while he did consider some people to be bad, but not evil. There were no questioning Damien's actions as he was truly evil. Even Brock, the one who tried to find some good in everyone, considered Damien to be a heartless bastard from hell. Brock knew it wasn't the best of intentions to get revenge, but he would also make sure that Damien would pay for what he did.

Professor Oak closed the book and said the last words as the casket descended slowly into the hole. Everyone soon left the place with heavy hearts. As the funeral ended and everyone left the grave of Golduck, one thing was very clear in everyone's mind. Damien, the one that everyone saw as the heartless bastard from hell, would pay for what he did to Golduck.

Far away from the gravesite, inside a dark underground base, Giovanni was at his office desk, sitting in his leather chair, talking to someone. He was talking to Damien Daisuke, the murderer of Misty's Golduck. Damien was sitting in a wooden chair across from Giovanni, his boss. They were discussing the earlier incident he caused.

"So, the youngest Waterflower defended Ash?" Giovanni asked.

"Yeah, she did! However, her pokemon were no match for me. I even, literally, turned her Golduck to dust! I bet she's still crying over it!" He said as if he was mocking Misty.

"And you were still stopped?"

"Yeah! Some bitch of a doctor came in and had her Golem use a close range Explosion on me. I'm surprised it actually worked!"

"Did you get a good look at the name tag?"

"All I got out of that was 'Jun.' That's pretty much it."

"Thank you! I believe that will be all."

They then shook hands with each other and Damien started to leave when Giovanni suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Giovanni started, which made Damien stop and face him. "We've added a few new members to your team of Shadow Pokemon. The pokemon that I gave you hold a special ability within them. With this new special ability, you will be able to create Exoeon without all the members of the Eevee Family. So, if by some chance a pokemon is still knocked out, you'll be able to replace it with one of the pokemon I provided you and still make Exoeon. Use the pokemon to the best of their ability if a member of the Eevee Family gets knocked out."

"Thanks boss! I'll do that! I'm sure that with the new pokemon, that Ketchum kid will be no more." Damien said. He then left the room.

As soon as Damien left, Giovanni had an evil smirk upon his face. "Yes, but even with the new pokemon, you can still be beaten."

Back in Cerulean City Misty's sisters had brought her back home from the funeral. Accompanying them were Ash, Brock, Tracey and their pokemon. Misty was still very devastated. Her friends and family tired to comfort her.

"Misty," Ash began, sitting next to her and holding her hand in a sign of comfort. "We're all very sad about what happened to Golduck, but you've got to stop feeling sorry for it. You know it wasn't your fault."

She didn't hear them. She was so lost in her own world of inner pain that it drowned out the words. Though she still somehow knew that her friends were trying to comfort her. Maybe it was the way Ash was holding her right hand that told her so.

"He's right, Misty." Brock said, trying to help as well. "Golduck loved you so much that he didn't want you to get hurt. That's why he risked his own life to save you, Misty."

It didn't work. She was so lost in a shroud of darkness, that only pain and misery was the very thing she felt. There was only one thing invading her mind, telling her what she had to do. She had to kill the one that she considered was a heartless bastard from hell.

Pikachu sighed heavily. He had never seen anyone in so much emotional pain. He then walked up to a long-necked dinosaur with flower petals around her neck, which according to experts was the pokemon Meganium, her back turned from Pikachu.

"This is bad! Misty's not doing too well, Meganium." Pikachu said.

Meganium bent her long neck and so that she faced him. "I know, and Azumarill is doing no better." She said.

The long eared mouse had backed herself into a corner. Her eyes were half closed. She was lost in her own world of sadness, grief and anger. There was no telling when or if she would get over the loss of Golduck. There was only one conclusion to what her mind was telling her.

"She wants revenge. She only wants to kill Damien. You know that's not a good thing, Pikachu." Meganium said.

"I know, I want revenge as much as her. After what Damien did, the heartless bastard from hell doesn't deserve to live! He will pay for killing him! Golduck was like a brother to me, damn it!"

Meganium sighed in a rather sad way. "Pikachu…"

Misty interrupted Meganium when she accidentally knocked her down. Misty ran into her room, crying her eyes out.

"All I said was, 'He'll always be with you.'" Ash said.

Tracey sighed. "Misty won't even listen to the right things to hear." He said.

"This is bad. I fear that she will only feel better if she kills Damien." Brock said.

"But guys…" Ash began, but they were interrupted by someone ringing the doorbell.

"Ding Dong!"

"I'll get it!" Tracey said as he went to the door.

Tracey opened the door and saw a man in an all tan-brown outfit and hat with a clipboard in his hand. His hat and so that it was impossible to tell what he looked like shrouded his face.

"I've got two packages. One for a Misty Kasumi Williams Waterflower, and one for an Ash Aka Satoshi Red Ketchum." The mailman said as he read the two names on the clipboard.

Ever since Ash proposed to Misty, he had been living with her. Misty made sure that he had gotten done all the arrangements in order for his mail to come to her house. Ever since then, only those that didn't know he made the change in address were the one's who got their mail returned.

"Ash, it's for you!" Tracey said.

Ash went to the door and saw the mailman. "Package for you, sir." He said.

Ash signed his name on the dotted line, which was on the clipboard the man was holding. "Misty can't come to the door right now." He said.

"That's fine, just sign for her."

Ash signed the second line.

"Oh, there's also the ten credits shipping charge."

Ash sighed and took out his card that had a certain amount of credits on it and swiped it through the electronic slot on the clipboard.

"Payment approved." A female computerized voice said.

"Well," the mailman said as he handed two medium sized boxes to Ash. "They're all yours." The mailman then tipped his hat to him and waved goodbye. "Have a nice day." Ash closed the door.

"I wonder what it is." Ash said.

"Hmm, that's strange, no return address." Tracey said as he looked at the box.

Ash opened the one that was addressed to him. He was shocked by what he found. He was looking at a device that was as big as his head in circumference. It had six smaller circles that seemed to be dug into the white circle, each being a shade of light blue. They were big enough to fit a pokeball into it. From looking at it, Ash could tell what it was. He quickly jumped back in complete shock.

"That's the thing Damien used to launch his pokeballs into battle with Misty!" He said.

Brock then noticed something. "Hold on! There's a note attached."

As Brock removed it, it was shown that the device had a red colored launcher on top, and instead of one button like the one Ash saw, it had about ten different colored ones. Each one was probably used for a different command.

Brock read the note out loud:

Dear Mr. Ash Aka Satoshi Red Ketchum,

As it may have come to your attention and several others all of the members of the Elite were tragically killed. With this unfortunate event, Giovanni, Leader of the Viridian City Gym has requested a tournament to take place.

In about two weeks, on December 17, the tournament will begin. Four days prior to that, a ship from Viridian City will take you to your destination. The chosen region for the tournament to take place is the Orre Region. Which is one of the roughest places in the world. The only pokemon known around there are ones owned by pokemon trainers. No known pokemon have been known to survive in the harsh conditions.

As with the tournament, there shall be brand new rules to follow. First off, only those who wear the patented pendent Battle Wrist, which came in your package, can be the only ones you are allowed to battle. The one's that have been given the Battle Wrist are all of the trainers who have ever competed in an official Pokemon League Tournament that are still alive today and/or are an official Pokemon League Gym Leader.

Next, there are special rules to be followed when battling, all of which will determine the skill you hold in battle. They are as follows:

Species Clause: All pokemon in battle for your team must be different. In other words, your team can't have pokemon that are the same. (Ex. Two Golduck are not allowed, but a Golduck and a Psyduck is allowed.)

Sleep Clause: If one pokemon is asleep, no other pokemon can be put to sleep. The exception to this rule is using the move Rest. In other words, if one of the pokemon on your opponent's team is asleep due to a sleep-inducing move, no other pokemon on that team can be put to sleep by sleep-inducing moves. Failure to follow this rule will result in automatic defeat.

Sleep-Trap-Perish Clause: The strategy of using a trap move, then putting the opponent to sleep, then using Perish Song is forbidden. You can use any two of the three moves together, but you can't use all three. Also, using Baton Pass to pass moves like Mean Look to avoid the rule is forbidden. Failure to follow this rule will result in automatic defeat.

Read-KO Clause: There are moves that ensure a pokemon can automatically hit an opponent. Combining them with a One-Hit KO Attack is forbidden. Also, using Baton Pass to pass moves like Mind Reader is forbidden. Failure to follow this rule will result in automatic defeat.

Same time Rule: At anytime there is no pokemon on the field, the trainers must bring out their pokemon at the same time.

Item Ban: No items, including ones that can be held by a pokemon, allowed to be used during battle.

Amount Rule: Trainers agree on the number of pokemon that they are allowed to use during battle. Also, they get to choose how many pokemon get to be out on the field at the same time. You can have up to twelve pokemon to be chosen for battle.

Defeating Move Clause: If you are down to your last pokemon, you are forbidden to use the following moves: Perish Song, Explosion, Self-Destruct and Destiny Bond. Failure to follow this rule will result in automatic loss.

Also, only those who participate in the tournament are allowed to come. That means that no friends or family can come to the tournament. You will not be allowed to battle and will have to leave immediately if you do not follow this rule.

As a final rule, I am sad to say that it has come to our attention that you have a pokemon that is not registered to a pokeball. I am afraid that you are forbidden to use this pokemon during the tournament. The Battle Wrist can not register pokemon that are not registered to a pokeball. We are very sorry for this unfortunate thing, but it must be done. There are thieves among the trainers of the Orre Region, and they will snatch any pokemon that aren't registered inside pokeballs. Even Pokemon Nurses have been known in that region to steal any pokemon that is easy to get their hands on. So, for the pokemon's safety, you must either register it to a pokeball, or leave it behind.

Brock stopped reading the letter, and saw the shocked expression upon Ash's face. The tournament forbid him to use Pikachu and it was because the Battle Wrist was unable to register the little yellow rat. Ash couldn't believe it. He wasn't allowed to use Pikachu. Mixed feelings came to Ash. He was saddened by the sudden change in rules. How could he battle without Pikachu?

Pikachu heard everything. He couldn't believe what Brock had just said. A part of Pikachu believed him to be making it up, but then, why would Brock lie? He wouldn't. He was their best friend… the second human one they had made in their whole journey. Misty was the first. He was completely sure Ash would not go along with it.

Yet, there was a problem. It was Ash's dream to be a Pokemon Master. He often believed there was nothing that could stop him from fulfilling his destiny. Right at this moment though, something very strong was tugging at him. A deep feeling within told him to not participate. Something inside told him that if he joined, it would be a mistake.

Ash had never had this kind of feeling before. He was always anxious to better himself. Whenever a tournament came that would increase his skill, he'd go for it. He had competed in many tournaments, losing at most of them. Only time he backed down was Pokemon Contests. It wasn't that he felt that doing such things made you weak. In fact, he didn't think that at all about said contests. It was just that he didn't feel that those kinds of things were for him. Other than that, he had always competed in any possible competition that would increase his skill as a Pokemon Trainer. And now, for once, he was considering not going.

Pikachu went up to his master. Pikachu seemed to know what he was thinking. Though it was kind of obvious.

"You're not going to that tournament, are you Ash?" Pikachu asked.

Ash looked at Pikachu. The dark blue eyes that Pikachu held seemed to plead with him. It was as if they begged him not to go. It was difficult for Ash to make such a decision. There were times that Pikachu wasn't battling with him, but he was there for support. Now, he couldn't actually be there for support. Ash was about to make his decision, but Pikachu ran away before he could.

"Pikachu! Wait!" Ash said as he chased after the crying yellow rat.

Brock sighed and continued to read the letter, this time to himself, and only to his mind:

Your pokemon shall not be risked. The Battle Wrist makes the pokemon automatically leave the field by means of teleportation as soon as it's defeated. So the pokemon you hold will only receive any type of injury possible during a regular battle.

We hope for you to participate in the tournament and wish you the best of luck in becoming a new member of the Elite.

Sincerely,

The Pokemon Battle Tournament Board of Directors

Brock had finished reading the letter. Everything was legal on the letter. It even had the official Pokemon League symbol on it. It was an official letter from whatever was left of the Pokemon League. However, he didn't realize the hidden stuff on it that made it a complete forgery.

Outside, an individual was hiding in the evergreen bushes.

"Get ready, 'cause here comes Pikachu!" It said.

Ash chased after Pikachu. He ran along up the frosty grass hill. The signs of winter coming were amongst the area. Ash stopped to catch his breath at the top. His breath soon caught up with him. He then looked to see Pikachu. The yellow rat was sitting with his back against a bare tree. The state of the tree seemed to show that of the rat. What the tree looked like was as sad of a site as Pikachu was. The head of Pikachu was down so one could not see his face, but you could probably easily tell what it looked like. Sad, and almost dead of any other emotion!

Ash approached Pikachu. Pikachu looked up to see his master approach him and turned away from him. When Ash saw Pikachu look at him, he noticed the cheeks had signs of a clear liquid on them. Pikachu had been crying out his sorrow. Ash stopped when Pikachu turned away from him. He was very depressed to see one of his best friends depressed like this. In the simplest sense, one's depression seemed to cause the depression for another.

Suddenly, a familiar red gloved hand grabbed Pikachu and pulled him towards the nearby evergreen bush. It was bigger than most of the ones that had grabbed him before. It was so big that it had covered his entire body. The hand had pulled Pikachu into the bushes just as quickly as it had grabbed him.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out with concern upon his face.

The giant hand drowned the pleas of Pikachu out. He cried out, but he was not heard. An all too familiar evil laugh rang through the air. A machine suddenly rose from the ground into the air. It soon reached its full height. If anyone could guess, it was about five hundred feet tall. It was hard to tell exactly what it was. Pieces of it were so jumbled up that it looked like it had a zero percent chance of working. Unfortunately, it was one hundred percent functional. Two humans came out of a hatch on top of the strange machine. It was hard to tell who they were because they were so high up. However, they chanted a familiar motto that made it easy to tell who they were.

"Prepare for trouble, this is your last fight!" A feminine voice rang out.

"Make it double, this time we'll get it right!" A male voice said.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil's of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth!" Practically sang-yelled a familiar white cat. "That's right!"

A blue blob appeared, which it was male, from out of no where and gave a salute. "Buffet!" He said.

Another creature that looked like a blue ball and a rectangle tail, which seemed to float, appeared in front of the blue blob. "Chime!" It said.

One more creature appeared in front of them. It was female and seemed to be a human clown of some kind. "Mime!" She said.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu was finally able to pop his head out of the top of the closed fist he was in. "Okay, after ten years, this has gotten very old, very predictable and very boring." He said.

It was none other than Jessie, James, Meowth and their pokemon of Team Rocket. It had been ten years and still hadn't gotten the message that they should give up on capturing Pikachu.

"Look! Let's just stick to the damn normal routine, okay?" Jessie asked.

Pikachu sighs and rolls his eyes. "Fine!" He said. "Take this!"

The power of the electricity element flowed through the tiny yellow mouse and released from the pink cheeks a bolt of electricity that hit the glove, but was suddenly shorted out.

_Damn it! Electric proof again! I always fall for that!_ Pikachu thought angrily to himself. "Ash, help!" He cried.

The Meowth laughed. "Little Pikachu fell for it again!" He taunted.

"Ha! The little twerp winning this time will not happen!" James said.

"Especially when he's up against the power of our All-bot!" Jessie said.

"'All-bot?'" An unfamiliar voice said.

They looked down and saw someone new on the ground. His short black hair swayed slightly in the natural wind. His eyes behind his thick glasses focused heavily on the Team Rocket trio. In fact, the glasses were so thick that it was hard to tell what color his eyes were. He wore tan trousers and a black T-shirt with a dragon of some kind on his back. He seemed to be somewhere in the area of thirteen to sixteen years old. He drew a single pokeball from his belt and readied himself for battle.

"That's the worst name I've ever heard for one of your damn monstrous creations!" He spoke.

Team Rocket didn't know who this teen was, but he did hold a formality of some sort.

"For your information, it's one of the most ingenious names ever made!" Jessie fumed at the insult.

"Yeah!" James agreed.

"Wow me!" The teen said.

"How about this for genius, everything that the little twerp here has come up against, a piece from each one has been put together into this one fantastic robot." Jessie explained. "So, since it's basically all the robots combined into one, 'All-bot' is quite clever!"

The teen with glasses thought about it, and saw how clever it truly was. There was unnoticeable genius behind simplicity.

"Wow! That is genius! Still, I'd say that the look of your creation is rather atrocious." Such a comment from the glass-eyed teen got them very angry. "In fact, atrocious doesn't even describe just how ugly it is. It's making me sick just looking at your ugly monstrosity. Then again, since ugly or atrocious doesn't describe just how terrible looking it is…"

He got interrupted by Jessie yelling out at him, "Oh yeah? We'll show you, you bastard!" Jessie then turned her attention to her teammates. "Let's take care of him!"

"Right!" Her five teammates said.

They all went inside. The controls were very different from the other machines. Instead of where there was only up to four cockpits, this one had six. Each of the cockpits controlled a different part of the robot. It was human like, but it did have wings to make it soar into the air. However, they were all painted a different color to tell which parts whom commanded.

The left arm was painted a purplish-red color, which Jessie was in the power of. The right arm was painted a dark blue, which James took full direction of. Meowth got the pleasure of commanding the wings, which was obvious due to them being stained white. The left leg was black and ruled by the blue blob that was called a Wobbuffet. It was dyed black because that was the tint of his tail. The right leg was pigmented pink and governed by the clown known as Mr. Mime. It was shaded pink because that was the tone of his cheeks. Finally, the midsection, chest and head were all led by the wind-chime like pokemon, which was called a Chimecho. It was obvious, due to it being a light sky blue.

Each bar was treated the same tinge as which they had domination over to easily tell them apart. They were seated in the middle of the ill-favored robot. Jessie was seated in the back and on the far left. Meowth was in the back in the middle. James controlled the cockpit on the far right in the back. Then on the bottom, Wobbuffet controlled the far left. Mr. Mime controlled the far right, and Chimecho got the pleasure of controlling the middle. However, the controls on the cockpit Chimecho controlled were different. The controls in that box were made to work with his element of light.

"Let's take that little son of a bitch down!" Jessie fumed.

The glass-eyed teen just gave them a smirk. "You have no idea who you're dealing with!" He said. He then threw his pokeball out and unleashed his pokemon. "Gardevoir, I choose you!"

The pokemon that appeared was human like. The skin was white. It had green hair that curved naturally over its shoulders. It seemed to wear a dress, which almost looked like a wedding gown of some kind. However, that was part of the creature's main body. The top part of the dress like appendage was red at the top part, while the bottom was half white and half green, which hid the legs. Its arms were green and its red eyes focused with determination. Like all of this type of species, it looked feminine, but whether or not it was, was hard to tell. Only the trainer could tell you exactly what gender it was.

The Gardevoir looked up, and seeing that a little Pikachu was being practically held hostage, it narrowed its eyes.

"Uh-oh! You're in trouble now!" The Gardevoir trainer said.

"Oh, and why is that?" Meowth asked.

"Because, people that hold pokemon hostage make her mad."

They were a bit shocked by that for a few seconds, but then returned the gesture. "So she's a little mad, big deal!"

The glasses of the new teen seemed to flash light off as he gave a sinister look. "You don't know how mad she gets. In fact, mad doesn't even describe it. She actually gets pissed off. So pissed, I can't stop her until she's done. Luckily, she hasn't killed once in her life… yet!" He said the last part with a smile as sinister as his look.

Gardevoir, of her own free will, started charging the element of electricity within her. She then shot a bolt of lightning at the right shoulder of the giant robot.

"Ha!" The Meowth said. "You'll never beat us with that! This thing is one hundred percent electric proof!"

However, James seemed a little worried. "Uh, I think she just hit our weak spot!"

"Huh?" Meowth and Jessie said in unison.

Suddenly the hinge that connected the right arm exploded and it fell off. Unfortunately for them, having that happen made them lose their prize, and now they were one less Pikachu, as that was the arm that was holding the yellow rat.

Jessie, James and Meowth became shocked by what just happened.

"James! You were in charge of putting electric proof lining on this damn robot!" Jessie yelled at James.

"Well I ran out on the arms?" He asked, trying to come up with an excuse that was good enough to avoid punishment from his partners. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"I'll show you 'ran out on the arms!'" Jessie and Meowth said as if out of one mouth.

Jessie produced a giant mallet from out of nowhere and Meowth readied his claws. They both started attacking poor James. James just cowardly ducked down into a fetal position and covered his head with his hands.

Meanwhile outside of the robot, the one's inside were oblivious that their robot would soon come to an end. Even after Pikachu was saved, Gardevoir was not finished yet. She then used her element of light on the arm that she just disconnected on the robot and made it levitate in the air. She then threw it at left arm. The arm was hit so hard, that it came loose very easily and disconnected from the robot, crashing down with a very loud boom on to the ground below. The crash was so out of tune, one could believe that it was broken into a million pieces. However, that would be a lie as it was still amazingly in one piece.

Back inside the two that were attacking James stopped their punishment almost immediately when the other arm was impacted. They then hear an out of tune crash. Jessie and Meowth looked outside to find the other arm detached and on the ground. Whilst James just casually walked back to his seat with multiple bruises, bumps, scratches and scars on his body, a few of which were bleeding, but not severely.

"Uh-oh! We lost the other arm!" Meowth said in worry.

"Well, we can still kick her butt!" Jessie said the word "kick" as if she was trying to make a bad pun.

They immediately went back to their seats and readied to attack. However, they never even got the chance to move the legs as Gardevoir made both arms levitate and hit both legs so hard that they broke apart almost instantly. One couldn't help but hear a roar come out of Gardevoir when she threw the arms.

Pikachu just sat there, staring at what Gardevoir was doing in awe. "Boy, I wouldn't want to get on her bad side." He said.

As Gardevoir continued to attack, one could guess she either had mental problems or really hated people holding others hostage so much that she had a sense to kill them. She then made one of the arms hover in the air as if it was a baseball bat. She even made the "arm-bat" swing like a real baseball bat, knocking off the head of the robot. The robot was now armless, leg-less and headless, but she was still not done with it.

She then used it once again like a baseball bat and broke the last of the robot in half, making the chest go flying through the air.

Team Rocket said their all too familiar line when they had lost and were flying through the air. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They soon vanished in the distance almost seeming to turn into a twinkling star as they disappeared from view.

Gardevoir was not finished quite yet. The midsection of the robot was all that was left and that was where the main core was. Gardevoir made the arm float in the air and so that the fist was aiming right at where she believed the main core to be. She then threw the arm down at the midsection and made the fist connect with the robot. Metal and metal met one another as the fist connected with the midsection. The fist broke through the metal, ripping it apart and hit the core dead center. The remainder of the robot exploded in a beautiful blaze of fire and smoke. Gardevoir calmed down. She was finished with it now, considering that if the robot was alive, there was no doubt it was dead.

The trainer of the Gardevoir ran up to his pokemon. "Good job, Gardevoir!" He said.

"Thank you, Master." She said.

Pikachu then ran up to Ash and they were reunited with a hug. Pikachu squeezed Ash's tender rib cage a bit too hard though, which made him wince in pain.

"Pikachu, I'm glad you're okay, but not so rough!" Ash begged. After the reunion, Ash turned to the stranger. "Hey, thanks for saving my Pikachu, but who are you?"

The teen with glasses turned to him. "Ash, I can't believe you don't recognize me!" He said.

Ash was still confused and could not place where he had seen the man.

The mysterious person with black hair sighed. "Then again, you were always dense. I believe Max would ring a bell." The teen introduced.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket had crashed several miles away on the hard ground. They amazingly ended up with no injuries, not even a tiny bump or bruise. Jessie had landed first, then Mr. Mime, then Wobbuffet, then James, then Meowth and finally Chimecho, all on top of one another. They once again failed to capture Pikachu and they knew that if they came back without him… well, they didn't want to think of that.

"I can't believe we lost again!" Jessie fumed, getting up with amazing strength and knocking all of her teammates off of her. "And it's all your fault!" She said, pointing at James.

"Me? How was it my fault?" He asked.

"It was you who forgot to put electric proof lining on the arms! If you did do that, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Hey, it was Meowth who said we should do that plan rather than the boss' plan!"

Very angry, Jessie punched Meowth and knocked him out. "Well this time we will use his plan, and this time, we won't fail!"

Meanwhile, Ash and Max had gotten reacquainted. Ever since his departure from the group, Max had been doing well on his own. He started out in the Hoenn Region with a green gecko pokemon called a Treecko, which was now a Sceptile. In all truth, his Gardevoir, which at the time was a Ralts, which said pokemon looked like a human child with so much green hair that it covered her eyes, wasn't his first pokemon, even though he promised something like that to her. However, Max explained to her that he was only officially a Pokemon Trainer if he already had a pokemon. It pretty much made since, and she forgave him. Along the journey, Max had gotten five more pokemon. However, there was one that he always kept a secret. One that he decided only to bring out into battle if he needed it. Only he knew of the secret pokemon, and no one else. Max had recently won the Hoenn Region finals in Ever Grande City. He was in Kanto now, taking on the Indigo Challenge. He had come to battle against Misty for the Cascade Badge.

They had returned to the Cerulean City Gym and were conversing with one another in the living room. They were sitting on a fine, light brown leather couch, which had a table that was made from a maple tree in front of it. The carpet was a light tan and the walls were white.

"So, you're here to battle Misty, huh?" Ash asked.

"Yep! With this victory, I'll earn my fourth badge." Max said happily.

Ash then went from a fake blithe mood to the true melancholy state he was in. "Well, Misty won't accept any matches."

"That's okay, I can wait until tomorrow."

"No, I mean, ever." He said "ever" so firmly that he meant it.

"Huh? Why? What's wrong?" He asked both confused and upset.

"Her Golduck was killed." He sadly told Max. "She hasn't gotten over it, and probably never will."

"Oh!" Max said in a rather sad tone. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

Ash let out a sigh. "Worst of all, she feels that the only way she'll feel better is if she kills the heartless bastard from hell that killed her Golduck."

Max understood that what Ash called Damien was of his and Misty's own free opinion. If he understood completely, he'd probably think the same thing. He probably only thought of him as a really bad person, and not a heartless bastard from hell like Ash had called him. Though if he knew him well, he'd probably think the same thing.

"But… that's not right." Max said.

"I know!" Ash said sadly. "As bad of a person as he is, the justice system should have to deal with him and not Misty. However, she won't listen to reason."

"Hey, where's Brock?" Max asked, finally noticing that Brock hadn't been seen since he arrived.

Ash wasn't sure himself, so he decided to ask. "Hey, Tracey?"

"Yeah?" Tracey called from the kitchen.

"Do you know where Brock went?"

"He said that he had to hurry back to Pewter City Gym to help his brother with his training. Oh, and to see if he got a package like yours."

This intrigued Max a bit. "What package?" He asked Ash.

Ash picked up the white device that was on the table near the couch they were sitting on.

"This!" He said as he showed it to Max. "It's called the Battle Wrist."

Max took the device and examined it. "Hmm, this is nothing like I've seen before." He said, rather amazed at mainly what it looked like.

"It's something that I have to wear for a tournament coming up." Ash then had a solemn look upon his face as he eyed Pikachu, who was deep into a conversation with Gardevoir. So deep, he couldn't hear them. "The only thing is, the rules forbid me to use any pokemon not registered in a pokeball. Which means, if I go, I can't use Pikachu. I can't even bring it with me."

"That's pretty unfair." Max said. "So, who's all competing?"

"The letter said that all Gym Leaders and those who have participated in an official Pokemon League Tournament get a Battle Wrist, which will be the only ones competing in the tournament."

This information suddenly hit Max at something. "Wait, that means I should be getting one too!"

"Hey, yeah! You competed in the Hoenn League, right?"

"Not only that, I won it!" He then sighed deeply. "However, I lost against Sidney Kagetsu, the first of the Hoenn Elite."

"Yeah, that was rather rough! I only won the Elite League Tournament due to a forfeit."

"From Maiden Sukiade, right?" He asked. He hadn't known the full story of the attack Damien did, only that the murderer of Golduck was the one that attacked.

"No, Maiden Sukiade was actually Damien Daisuke in disguise." He said with pure hatred.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, and I don't get it! He shouldn't have been able to pass the test that allows you to enter without having to earn badges. I remember taking that test. It was hard! He doesn't have the skill or the knowledge to enter any of the official Pokemon Leagues, so he shouldn't have been there."

Max decided to change the subject, as he anxiously wanted to get a Battle Wrist. "Anyways, I earned a Battle Wrist as well, right?"

"Yeah, you should've!"

"Hmm, I'll rush over to the Pokemon Center and see if one is there."

He got up and went to the nearby Pokemon Center to see if he was right.

Inside another room, the lights were dimmed, reflecting the emotion the occupant was currently in. Misty was on her bed. Her knees were bent and so that her legs were right up against her body. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs. Her chin was resting on top of her knees. Her sorrow filled eyes stared blankly forward, hardly interested in anything in the world.

There was no telling how long she was like that. Hours had past since she had run into her room. Hunger and thirst never seemed to reach her mind, even though her stomach was constantly begging to be fed. She seemed to either ignore or not hear her pains of hunger, and dehydration was very slowly killing her, so slowly, she didn't notice.

One thing was constantly on her mind. She constantly thought upon the pokemon that made the selfless sacrifice of his life to save her own. They say that you are supposed to look at the good times of the past you had to fell better in this situation. However, all the past brought to her was pain and sorrow.

Looking at past good memories didn't help. They offered nothing but pain to her. Some would say to forget about the pokemon and move on. What did they know? They probably never loved a pokemon like she did.

One thing was constantly aching on her heart. Her mind and heart were so set on one thing that her good will seemed trapped behind the evil thoughts inside her. She only wanted to do one thing now. She wanted to kill the one she saw as a heartless bastard from hell. She wanted to kill Damien.

The phone next to her bed rang. Ring! Ring! She was able to answer the phone without looking directly at it.

"Hello?" She asked in a fake cheerful voice.

"Hello, Misty. This is Giselle."

"Oh, hi Giselle!"

"Misty, I got back your test results…"

She listened to what the tests had confirmed. After that, more sorrow entered her, if that was possible. She hung up the phone without looking and sobbed into her knees. The news was that something was growing inside her, and worst of all, it was what she feared.

Max had arrived at the Pokemon Center in only a few short minutes. He looked around the room. The floor was so filled with humans and pokemon, that it was hard to tell what color the tiles were, but one could expect them to be blue. Several people leaned against the white wall of the center, resting themselves. He continued to look around. Several people were on the many couches in the center, conversing with friend, acquaintances, rivals and/or complete strangers.

As he continued to look around, someone called to him.

"Hey, you're Max Masato Maple, right?" A male voice asked.

He turned towards the voice and saw a man in a tan-brown outfit with a hat covering the eyes of his face. How he could see was beyond the understanding inside Max.

"Uh, yeah! I am!" He said.

"I've been waiting here for you. I've got a package for you!"

The strange man walked over to Max and handed him a brown package.

"Oh, thank you!" He said when he was given the brown box.

"Of course, there is the usual routine I have to go through with this." The deliveryman said as he held a clipboard in front of him.

Max understood and signed the piece of paper on the clipboard.

"Oh, and there is the five credits shipping charge."

Max sighed and slid his card with a certain number of credits on it through the slot on the clipboard.

"Payment approved!" A digital female voice said.

"Well, I got to get going!" The man said as he left the place. "I'd better earn one hell of a raise for all of this shit I had to go through!" He murmured to himself under his breath as he left.

Max didn't know what the man murmured under his breath nor did he care. He got the package he was pretty much hoping for. He was about to open it when someone called him.

"Max? I can't believe it!" A female voice said behind him.

He turned around and saw a rather beautiful woman he almost didn't recognize. Her brown hair went all the way down to her waist. Her eyes of blue were rather beautiful and seemed to just about hypnotize any man within a few feet of her. It was hard to believe, but her Double D size breasts were very natural and real, starting their development in a rather young age of her youth that almost seemed impossible. With just those few features, she could attract any man she pleased. She wore a red sleeveless shirt that showed off every curve in her body. She wore tight white shorts that showed off her bare legs from the middle of her upper thigh. Though there was one thing that gave her away and made it very clear who it was in front of Max. The one article of clothing that made it very clear was the red bandana she wore in her hair. It was very clear that this girl was his sister, May Hakura Maple.

"May? Wow! For a minute there, I almost didn't recognize you! If it wasn't for that bandana in your hair, I'd probably faint from your beauty right in front of you!" Max said, which made his sister blush of embarrassment. "What are you doing here?"

"Just passing through on my way to my next Pokemon Contest." She answered.

"Still going for those ribbons even after you won the Grand Festival, huh?"

"Yep, I sure am!"

It had been about five years since Max had last seen his sister, May. Since that time, May competed in many Pokemon Contests, and even won the Grand Festival three times in a row. Her team of pokemon hadn't changed much since the time she last saw Max. Nearly all of them were fully evolved now. She loved being a Pokemon Coordinator probably a bit too much. However, others could tell you that there was a certain green-haired male rival she loved more. She just couldn't find the way to tell him.

Both of them talked for the rest of the day. With it being five years, they had so much to catch up on, and besides that, it was probably best for them to be alone to talk.

She had to hurry though. May's next contest was only a few days away and she had to leave almost immediately after they were done conversing with one another. She asked Max to say "Hi" for her to the rest of her friends. Max promised he would.

After she said goodbye, Max had remembered the package he got. He immediately opened the package and tried on the new Battle Wrist that was officially his. Thanks to the adjustable strap made of Velcro, it was easy to make it a perfect fit. All that was left now was for him to test it out.

It was night and most individuals were asleep by now, but three had a mission to complete, and would not rest until it was finished. James was holding the small box firmly in his hand. Inside was whatever device it was their boss gave them. They decided to not open it until they were ready to use it.

Jessie had a crowbar ready in her hand. They were going to need it to pry open locks on doors and windows.

They were quietly sneaking up towards a building they knew their prey was at. They made sure they were, to borrow a phrase, quieter than a mouse and sneakier than a cat, though one could practically qualify as a cat. They soon arrived at the building and peered inside through the window. There he was, Pikachu, fast asleep and very deep into dreamland.

They grinned. It was almost too easy. However, they weren't going fail their boss this time. It was their last chance. This time, there were to be no mistakes.

James opened the box. They looked upon the item inside, and were rather surprised. The item inside was nothing more than a simple pokeball, though it was colored black and had a red "R" on it. The only difference from the one Giovanni held was that it had two purple bumps on it. They were curious as to how it would help them get Pikachu. They decided to throw it at Pikachu just like any other normal wild pokemon.

Jessie stepped up to the window and was about to pry it open when someone appeared right next to them. The trio froze and looked upon the entity that had been fortunate enough to see them. It was the Gardevoir owned by Max. She looked at them and put on a wicked smile.

"Never learn, do you?" She asked.

She didn't let them answer. The power of light flowed through her body and almost immediately her body was surrounded by a blue aura. The same blue aura surrounded Team Rocket and they suddenly started floating in the air. Gardevoir did nothing more. She just let them float there.

"Talk! I want answers! Why Ash's Pikachu? You could go after any other Pikachu in the damn Viridian Forest nearby!"

"And if we refuse?" Meowth asked.

"Oh, I have ways of making you talk! Especially when I have ways of making you literally spill your guts!" She lied about making them literally spilling their guts. She just knew crafty ways to make someone talk.

This pretty much shocked them and got them talking.

"It's our boss who wants it!" Jessie confessed.

"Why does he want him? What's so special about this Pikachu?" Gardevoir demanded.

"Are you kidding? That Pikachu is no ordinary Pikachu! His power would make a Raikou envious!" Meowth said, referring to a legendary beast with the element of electricity that resembled a tiger.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" James confirmed.

"What about this?" She held up a Battle Wrist that she was secretly borrowing from Max. "I find it too much of a coincidence that someone like Damien would have one with him being so weak and all." She overheard the conversation between Ash and Max, which explained how she knew about Damien.

"We don't know anything about that!" James said.

"Well, it's been nice doing business with you!" Gardevoir said. She then threw them off into the horizon.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The all said as they disappeared in the distance.

Team Rocket went flying through the air. They soon landed on the ground. However, something was different. One of them was missing. It was Meowth.

"Where's Meowth?" Jessie asked.

James noticed that he was missing as well and started looking around. Jessie joined him. They then heard something above them and looked up to see Meowth flying through the air screaming. They didn't understand why he still hadn't landed yet, but they guessed it was because he was lighter then them.

James then saw something that made him completely horror-struck. The ball, which had been given to them, had been shattered into millions of pieces of metal and wire. The ball had hit a very hard rock and shattered upon impact. The metal frame around the ball had broken as easily as glass. Only the wires inside seemed to stay intact, but it was now completely useless. Jessie saw the state of the ball and was just as shocked as James.

"Oh no! The boss is going to kill us! We are so dead!" James whined.

"How right you are!" A male voice said behind them.

Jessie and James shook in fear. They turned around and saw a figure cloaked in the shadows. He walked closer to them. Moonlight then shone upon the figure as he got closer to reveal who he was. It was Damien Daisuke.

"Well, right about the dead part anyway." He corrected himself. "The boss won't be too thrilled once he gets news of how you not only failed, but that you also destroyed his most prized creation, the Dark Master Ball!"

"The… the Dark Master Ball?" Jessie asked, a little confused.

"You've heard of the Master Ball, right? The one pokeball that guarantees you capture a pokemon without failure?" He asked. Jessie and James only nodded. "Well, the Dark Master Ball is like that, only whatever it captures is guaranteed to follow your every command without a second thought. The boss was planning on using it on Ash's Pikachu to gain the control he lost eleven years ago, but you ruined his plans for that!" He then took out a pistol and pointed it at the duo. "And he fires anyone for that, and now for what happens to those who get fired from Team Rocket!"

Damien pulled the trigger, and from the gun a bullet whizzed through the air. The bullet struck James in the chest. The bullet pierced through the skin, punctured through his blood vessels, detaching those connected to the heart, severing a lung as it continued and bursting through the other side, spraying sanguine fluid in all directions as it did it's evil damage. James felt the extreme pain and collapsed to the ground.

A small, almost inaudible whisper seemed to escape his mouth. "Jessie, I love you!" After which, he let death take him.

Blood was slowly soaking the ground from James' corpse. Jessie looked at James' body horrified. There was a feeling deep within her for the blue haired individual. Was it compassion? Maybe it was friendship? Perhaps it was anger? Possibly hate was what she was feeling? No! It was nothing more than simple feeling of love.

The true revelation within her that she loved him and he had died hit her like a thousand knives. She bent down to her dead beloved.

"No! James! No! Wake up, you idiot!" Jessie slapped him out of what seemed to be anger, trying to wake him. Her slap was so hard, the force had a high possibility of breaking his neck, but he was already dead. "No! James! No!" She sobbed into James, but she didn't care that the vital fluid of life was ruining her beautiful face.

"How touching! Not!" Damien said and pulled the trigger, making Jessie meet the same fate as the one she loved.

It was late within the night, possibly early morning. Misty had destroyed her alarm clock out of anger long ago, so it was unknown to her what time it was. She didn't care what time it was, or how late she was up. Sleep didn't seem to come.

She had multiple sleepless nights like this. Nothing more than pain, sorrow and darkness surrounded her. However, things were a lot worse now. Not only had she lost the one pokemon she loved most, but also now something that ruined her life forever was growing inside her.

She just wanted all the pain to disappear and leave her. She wanted everything back to the way it was before that special night happened. The tests, they were perfect. No mistakes could be made. Everything was perfect in her life, and in a few weeks, it was destroyed.

She knew one thing that would make her feel better, killing Damien. The constant idea of her feeling his warm blood flowing through her hands played in her mind repeatedly. Stabbing a rusty knife into his cold heart would feel like heaven to Misty. Pulling out his heart and showing everyone how much of a heartless bastard from hell he truly was would be like a thrilling theme park ride that you couldn't get enough of to her. In a simple sense, she wanted Damien dead, and she knew she would enjoy it.

A bright flash within the room she was currently in interrupted Misty's thoughts. The light was so bright that Misty had to cover her eyes to not lose her vision. An entity stood in front of Misty. The brilliant light was still there, but it was dimmed so she could see who was standing before her. The beauty the creature held seemed to defy all description. However, she still recognized who it was. It was her Golduck!

Overwhelmed with disbelief and joy, Misty rushed up to hug him, but only to have her arms meet one another as she attempted to do so. She immediately stepped away from him, both shocked and confused.

"Misty," her Golduck said, "I know how much you miss me, but I don't want you to constantly cry over losing me. The Misty I know would never do that. She also would not plot revenge like you are."

"But Golduck, he murdered you?" Misty reasoned.

"And you think I have any regrets for getting in the way of that attack? I don't! If I were to be given the choice to go back in time and relive that moment, I would not change the choice I made. I once again would've jumped in the way of the attack and sacrifice my own life for yours. I'd do it again, because I love you!"

Misty couldn't help but give a sad sniff at this. "I love you too, Golduck!"

"And Misty, I know what you want to do to the one who murdered me, but you are not the one meant to do that. He will pay the price of death for his actions, but it will not be by your hands. You will only meet the same fate as me if you take on Damien. It would not be worth it. All of your pokemon will meet the same fate if you take him on. You would be fighting a battle you could not win."

"Then, who will kill him?"

"I cannot say, nor can I hint who it's going to be. Just know, your hurt will be gone once Damien is dead."

Misty felt a bit better knowing this, but she was still hurt.

"Also, I know what you are planning with the thing inside you, but I tell you now to not do so. What you will soon receive is a wonderful thing. True, it will change your life forever, but you are looking at it all the wrong way. As you know, I had one too, and it was the greatest thing to ever have in my life. I wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world. You shouldn't either!"

"But, are you sure Ash will accept this? I don't want his dream ruined because of a mistake we made."

Golduck couldn't help but chuckle at her statement. "You really think what you're going to have is a mistake? You really think that the love you felt for him was a mistake?" Misty only nodded. Golduck shook his head in sympathy. "Oh, how blind you are." He was now speaking in wisdom that he never had in life. "How misunderstood you have made everything. I believe one day you will understand. You will see that this precious gift you will receive is the greatest thing in the entire world. They are so innocent, so precious and so welcoming, that's it's hard to believe anyone could ever hate such a thing. Just tell him when you believe the time is right. You'll know in your heart when the time is right."

Misty had tears of joy streaming down her eyes. Such words coming from the pokemon she loved most made her feel so much better. She gave him a slight nod. "Thank you, Golduck!"

"I must leave now, Misty. Goodbye! And always remember what I have taught you!" Then, in the same bright light he had appeared, he vanished, returning to the world of the afterlife.

Misty sat there for a few minutes, reflecting on all that Golduck had told her. She felt so much better now that she couldn't believe how much in a state of depression she was in. Suddenly, sleep finally overtook her after so many restless nights. She collapsed on the bed and slipped into dreamland.

Charles Tamaranze Kaichou Goodshow quickly trudged through the area. A member of Team Rocket was running behind him, firing bullets at him, which had rather bad aim and was hitting everything but Charles Goodshow. The Team Rocket agent soon ran out of bullets. He cursed himself and took out a sharp knife, continuing to chase Charles.

He was able to escape Team Rocket Headquarters, but not long after, he was caught by one of their spies in the woods, which was now chasing him and trying to kill him. For an old man in his sixties or seventies, Charles was remarkably fast. In fact, the physically fit Team Rocket agent behind him could barely keep up. How Charles was so fast was unknown. However, it mattered little as his life depended on him reaching his destination.

Ash was asleep, resting on Misty's couch. He had been contemplating for some time whether or not to enter the tournament. So much thinking about a decision though tired him out and he decided to simply sleep on it, hoping his choice would come to him in the morning.

Pikachu was sleeping soundly on top of Ash's stomach. Pikachu had a rather rough day. Ash was actually considering the choice of going to the new tournament without him. Yet, the bond they shared was so strong, one would think that they were one being spilt into two entities. Pikachu wanted to shock Ash nearly to death for thinking of not going with him, but Pikachu was too kind-hearted to do something like that over something as simple as a harmless choice. He knew one thing in his heart, and that it was Ash's choice, not his.

Suddenly, there was not a knocking, but a pounding on the door. By the rapid knock, it sounded like someone desperately wanted in. Pikachu was awoken by the sound of the pounding and started yelling at Ash, trying to wake him. Ash groggily got up, and rather tired, as he still hadn't gotten enough sleep yet, he walked to the door.

"Okay, I'm coming, hang on!" He said rather tiredly.

As soon as he started unlocking the door, the knocking had stopped. He opened the door and was fully awoken by the inner shock he had received. Charles Goodshow was standing in front of him, but almost a second later he collapsed forward. Ash grabbed him and saw that a knife was sticking out of his back. The back had been stabbed right where the heart would be.

Ash looked up ahead to see who was responsible for this act of murder, and saw a black clothed individual running into the forest. He was too far away. Ash would never catch him.

Suddenly, Ash felt movement on him and heard something. He looked down and saw that Charles was still alive, but barely. The old man was fighting death. He wasn't about to let the enemy take him without telling Ash what he needed to.

"Ash… you must… stop Team… Rocket… they control… the tournament!" Those were his final words in life. For as soon as Charles finished, he died.

Ash had heard him, and now thanks to what Charles had said, he had made up his mind. He was entering the tournament.

His choice was really of what was official Pokemon League Master business. With the Elite dead, he was officially Pokemon Master. Though he didn't really think he deserved the title as he had won it by a forfeit. Still, thanks to all this, he now had no choice but to enter the tournament… without Pikachu.

The day soon came when Ash had to leave for the tournament. He had little choice but to enter now, and thanks to the enemy's rules, he couldn't bring Pikachu. He was saying goodbye to his best buddy, Pikachu.

They were on the same grassy hill where Pikachu was nearly kidnapped by Jessie and James. The signs of winter coming were still about. The tree was bare and the grass was covered with frost. Chances were that he would see snow on the ground by the time he returned. He bent down, and started saying goodbye to Pikachu.

"I guess this is goodbye!" Ash said, giving a fake smile.

Pikachu knew Ash was only faking it, trying to keep him from missing him too much. "Ash, I don't want you to leave!" Pikachu admitted.

"Pikachu, you know I have little choice on this. I don't want to do it, but I have to!"

"Then take me with you, Ash!" Tears of sorrow were streaming down his face as he begged.

"Pikachu, I can't enter you into the tournament, and because of that, I can't take you with me."

"But Ash…"

Ash silenced him by putting a finger on his lips. "It'll be okay, Pikachu! I'll return! I promise!"

Pikachu jumped towards him and Ash caught him. They embraced eachother in a hug of goodbye. What choice did Ash have? It was either having the world fall into darkness at the hands of Team Rocket or enter and hope to stop them.

"Goodbye, Ash! I'll miss you!" Pikachu finally said, though those words seemed to be the hardest ones to say in his life.

"I'll miss you too, Pikachu!"

Ash kissed Pikachu on top of his head and set Pikachu down on the ground. Ash then left, without another word.

Pikachu had never received a kiss from Ash before. They say that a kiss from your trainer is something special. It was true. Pikachu would forever treasure it.

Sadly, he didn't get long to treasure it as suddenly, from the bush nearby, someone grabbed him and pulled him away. Pikachu tried to scream, but his mouth was covered before he could shout. He tried to shock the individual, but it was wearing a suit of rubber.

Pikachu was kidnapped, and Ash would most likely never know it.

Giovanni was in his office, petting his Persian. He had just received the call that Jessie and James had failed and had been properly punished by fate of death. He knew they would fail and would not succeed. He couldn't be happier with getting rid of them. To him, they were nothing more than a waste of money.

He then heard his phone ring. He answered it.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Sir, the final dragon pokemon you requested has been put through the Shadow process. It's a success. All three legendary dragons are officially yours!" The voice on the other side said.

"Perfect! Bring it to me immediately!" He then hung up the phone.

As he waited, his cell phone suddenly rang. He answered it.

"Yes?"

"Sir! The boy's Pikachu… we've captured it!"

"Excellent! I'll be there in a few hours!" He then hung up!

"Well, Ash, I have finally caught your secret weapon! Your Pikachu is mine!" He let out an evil laugh once he finished the sentence.

Things were only going to get worse from here. By leaving Pikachu behind, Ash has made the biggest mistake ever, and he would never know it.

---End Chapter 3---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, hope you liked that. Please review.


	4. The Battle Against Damien

After so long, here is the next chapter of my exciting story. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

The place was extremely dark. It was unknown where he had been taken, but Pikachu made certain to study every detail in the hope that he would escape and then come back later with the proper authorities. He had given up struggling long ago, as doing so was only exhausting him. Sadly, it was so dark even his well-developed night vision couldn't help him see where he was. How such dark places like this could exist on earth, Pikachu didn't know. What was even more puzzling was that the one taking him seemed to know where he was going. How this was even possible confused him even more.

Suddenly up ahead he saw a small dim light. The individual holding him kept walking towards it. They soon arrived at the light source, and Pikachu found them to be lit torches that were burning magnificently along the stone hallway. The lit corridor seemed to go on forever with no end and strangely no beginning.

Then Pikachu saw something that he believed would be his way out. He saw the entrance/exit to a ventilation shaft. Chances were it led somewhere outside.

With determination in his dark blue, nearly black round eyes, Pikachu saw this as his chance to escape. He struggled to position himself, and it was about a good fifty feet before he was able to execute his plan. He used his sharp fangs to bite down with all his might on the grunt's hand. The grunt screamed in great agony as his grip loosened. Pikachu ended up tasting the warm blood that was now flowing freely from the grunt. As soon as the grip was loose enough, he removed his fangs from the complaining grunt and let himself drop to the stone cold floor.

He then made a run for it. Moving at top speed on all four of his little paws, he made his way towards the entrance/exit of the ventilation shaft. He was about to make it when a throbbing pain suddenly hit the back of his small, hardly visible neck. He suddenly started feeling drowsy. He felt the back of his neck and mysteriously found something sticking out of it. He removed it from his neck. The last thing he saw before giving in was a tranquilizer dart in his paws.

A man stood upon a high cliff above the unforgiving sea that was relentlessly pounding the wall of rock. He was standing near a large cactus in the shade that the angle of the shadow gave him, so it was difficult to see what he looked like. His eyes looked to the vast sea ahead, remaining highly focused. His arms were folded together in front of him.

He felt something was coming… something very powerful. Even though he was experienced in such a thing that was coming, he had only one feeling deep within him. He could not stop it alone!

A few miles from the cliff that the stranger was upon, a vast ship was heading towards shore. Max stood at the front of the ship, patiently waiting for the ship to dock. It was his big chance to prove himself the best. He had dreamed of this day since he started traveling with Ash. At that time, Max was eight years old and not old enough to become a trainer. At the time though, whenever he did a practice battle of some kind that was allowed, he was weak. He always went defensive and never attacked. He learned that pokemon end up only getting worn out with that kind of strategy. Now, he knew better. Though most of his roster of pokemon was suited best for defense, he knew he couldn't win with just that. It also took attacking every so often. To be at the best, you had to play with experience. There was only so much books could teach him. He learned he had to battle with his heart, mind and soul. Something no book could ever teach him.

Brock sat on his bed for the lonely room that was given to him. In all truth, he really didn't want to be here, battling in this tournament. He figured he wouldn't get very far anyways. He would rather be back at home, helping his brother. However, he knew his friends, especially Ash, couldn't do this alone. When he was told that Team Rocket was behind the whole tournament, he felt that he needed to help out any way he could. Still, it was a tough decision in the end. He knew he wouldn't be happy with either choice. However, something inside of him told him that he had to be there, for one reason or another, and that leaving his family was the right choice. Still, even though he felt it was the right choice, he wasn't fully satisfied. He hadn't done much to accomplish his dream of becoming a Pokemon Breeder. He got more pleasure out of raising them than anything else. He wondered if he would ever accomplish his dream, but maybe that's all it really was, nothing but a silly dream.

Misty too was staring out into the ocean. Ever since she could remember she had always loved the water. She also loved the creatures that inhabited it. In personality, she was also like the sea. At times, she was calm and gentle, but at times she was full of rage and unforgiving, as well as powerful. The power of water was surely something not to underestimate. It was the same with her. The Cerulean City Gym used to be the easiest one to win until she took over. Ever since then, only those who were confident and not weak could even have a chance at winning. Even when they held the advantage of either the element of electricity or of the forest, they still had a chance at losing. Type just wasn't enough to beat Misty. It took true skill to beat her. Maybe with all she held now, she probably stood a chance at becoming the best water pokemon trainer in the world and finally fulfilling her dream.

Still, the pain from earlier rested deep within her heart, as she still wanted revenge. Until the murderer was as good as dead, she would always feel the pain and dark want. However, she knew the spirit of Golduck was right. She had to look at all the facts. She couldn't defeat Exoeon. If such an unnatural creature could disintegrate her favorite so easily, she couldn't imagine what it could do to any other pokemon, as well as her very own. She couldn't avenge her Golduck, even though she wanted to. She had to admit she was strong, but not strong enough to beat Exoeon.

Ash sat on his bed, an unemotional look on his face. In all truth, deep down, he was depressed. A part of him didn't want to be here. He wanted Pikachu by his side for this. He kept having a nagging feeling inside him that told him he shouldn't enter the tournament. However, as the new League Master, it was his responsibility to take Team Rocket down. However, a part of him felt that he didn't deserve the title, as he did only win by forfeit. Sure, he probably would've beaten Damien without a problem, but him getting there didn't seem right to Ash. In fact, Damien shouldn't have been able to enter the tournament. He did know that Damien only got in due to passing the test that he couldn't pass. He knew that Damien was up to something with everything now happening.

It was rather unusual. Damien was now in the tournament, but with the way he treated pokemon, he didn't even deserve a single official Pokemon League Gym Badge. So under all circumstances, he shouldn't have been able to enter even tournaments meant for beginners.

He pushed the thought of Damien away and Pikachu invaded his mind again. Pikachu and him had been together since the beginning. It just didn't seem right without his little friend by his side. He even wondered for a second if Pikachu was the only reason he had gotten so far, but that couldn't be true, as he had won many matches without Pikachu. Maybe he could win without Pikachu, but all his will to battle was gone. To him, what was the point of battling without Pikachu by his side?

A cloaked figure stood atop the ship, looking at the port that was slowly coming into view. He removed the hood of his cloak to reveal himself as Damien. One would wonder why he hadn't attacked Ash yet. The reason why was simple, Giovanni had ordered him to wait until the tournament began in Orre. He didn't like waiting, but he would do what was necessary to get his revenge. Ever since the time Ash had taken his pokemon away from him, even though it was of the pokemon's own free will, he had wanted to make Ash pay.

His story was hidden and unknown to the world, but he knew it himself. As he looked out towards the ocean, the memory of how he came to be a member of Team Rocket filled his mind.

It all started back about ten years ago. Damien was trudging through the forest, cursing to himself. Ash had just taken his Charmander, a bipedal orange lizard with a flame tip tail that held the element of fire. It was his best pokemon. However, like many beginners, it was practically the only one he trained. The rest of his pokemon were pretty weak. From that day forth, he made a vow, a vow to get revenge on Ash for what he did to him.

About a year later, Damien had battled at every gym possible in the region of Kanto, but had failed at all of them. Ever since he had lost Charmander, he had gotten worse, if that was possible. In fact, his constant losing streak had made his pokemon so weak, that several of them had nearly died in combat. At this point and time, the technology inside pokeballs had not yet fully stopped the realistic effects from showing. He didn't care about his pokemon dying. He didn't care about them period. Nothing more than a slave are what they were to him.

He was passing through a town, when he saw the news at a TV store. He looked upon it and saw Ash on the TV.

"And in other news, Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, who had placed in the top sixteen in the Kanto region, has won against the champion of the Orange League, Drake Clo Yuuji. In an amazing display of skill and strategy, this young boy of only eleven years old has defeated the champion. Some say it was due to his little Pikachu that he won, but Ash says that he couldn't win without all of his pokemon working together as a team."

Damien then spotted something on the screen. He saw an orange-skinned dragon that had a flame-tipped tail. He was sure it was the evolved form of the Charmander that was taken from him, and he couldn't be more right. He once again promised himself to get his revenge on Ash Ketchum.

As the years passed, the want for revenge increased. He continued to see Ash Ketchum on several news programs, showing Ash compete in many various tournaments. Then, one day, he heard something that he could hardly believe.

On the news, the female news announcer told the latest announcement.

"In our top story today, Ash Ketchum, who has competed in various tournaments and finishing in a place that seemed unachievable for anyone who was competing for their first time, has now, in an amazing display of strength, skill and strategy, has won the Battle Frontier competition. Battle Frontier has been believed to be one of the toughest competitions ever made. With Ash winning the Battle Frontier, he has been accepted into the hardest competition of all, The Elite League. With knowing how well this amazing Pokemon Trainer has done, my money is on Ash Ketchum to win this whole thing."

Damien could hardly believe it. Ever since Charmander had been taken from him, he kept seeing Ash on TV. He kept promising himself to get revenge on Ash Ketchum, but he didn't know how.

Suddenly, a dark man next to him spoke. "That Ketchum is quite a nuisance, isn't he? He keeps saying that he's 'all that' and proving it. You kind of envy him, don't you?" The man asked.

"No! He just stole my pokemon, and I'm going to get it back!" Damien said, not knowing the kind of person he was talking to.

"He stole your pokemon? What an odd coincidence, in a way, he stole mine too."

Damien was shocked by this information he had just received. Could it be possible that this kid was only so strong because he stole from others? He then got an idea, though he didn't know at the time that he would end up regretting it.

"Hey, I got an idea! How about we join together and show that bastard thief what we're really made of!"

"Hmm," the unknown man thought for a second, "an interesting proposition. They say that the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Of course, I have one rule. You do as I command!"

"As long as I get my revenge, fine by me! I'm Damien Daisuke!" He said, offering a handshake to the stranger.

"My name is Giovanni, and from now on, you work for Team Rocket." He said as they shook hands. The memory ended there.

Now at this point, he finally had a team… no, a super-powered fusion pokemon that could take down any of Ash's pokemon. With one blast, his super-powered fusion pokemon could easily destroy any one of the most powerful pokemon in existence. Without some form of protection, the pokemon were most likely doomed. In one single move, any pokemon had a high chance of being reduced to dust. Yet, that's what Damien wanted to do to Ash's pokemon. He wanted to make Ash pay in the most painful way he could think of. To him, what better way to make Ash suffer than to destroy what he treasured most? His pokemon!

The gang of Ash, Misty, Max and Brock soon arrived at the port and got off the boat. They had entered a place called Gateon Port. This was the place where the tournament would be announced. They could battle anywhere within the great region of Orre. There were further rules that would be detailed by the one in charge of the tournament. They didn't know about the rules that made the tournament completely illegal.

As Ash was exiting the ship, his sixth sense seemed to make him look towards a cliff. There seemed to be an unknown force that was drawing him to look in that direction. Upon the cliff, he saw someone staring right at him with an unemotional look. The one on the cliff had come into full view by the betraying light of the sun. He was probably somewhere in his twenties for all Ash knew, probably closer to his age. He had silver-gray spiked hair and confident golden-yellow eyes, with a white stripe painted across his face. He was also wearing a long blue jacket, and long black boots and pants, but there was something else that caught Ash's attention the most. There was a strange gadget of some kind going along his entire left arm. It was a darker shade of blue than his jacket was, along with some sort of orange wire. What it was used for, Ash wasn't sure of.

"Hey Ash, you coming or what?" Max asked, getting his attention.

"Oh, yeah! Coming!" He said as he tried to catch up with the group.

The one on the cliff continued to look at Ash as he caught up with his friends. "Hmm, something tells me I'd better keep my eye on him." The stranger on the cliff said to himself.

The gang of four continued to walk through the new city they had entered. There were other things provided within the package that each of them had received. One of which was a deep detailed map, which Brock was looking at, that not only gave a simple to scale location of each city in the region of Orre, along with deeper detail of each building within a city, but also gave information on each building. There seemed to be a few that seemed to interest Brock. He decided that if he ever had the time, he'd check them out.

The only other thing inside the package was a small black ball of some kind. It was as small as a normal pokeball when it was miniaturized. What it was used for, none of them knew. Max was currently looking at one of them.

"Hey guys, what do you think this ball is used for?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with the tournament." Brock answered.

"But what exactly?"

"I wish I knew."

"You know, the ball looks sort of familiar to me." Misty said, sparking slight interest in it. "Yet, I can't figure out where I've seen it before." She then turned to Ash, who was strangely at the rear of the group, as he was usually up at the front. "What do you think, Ash?"

Ash had his head down in a state of depression. His mind was so focused on something else, that he didn't hear Misty.

Misty then turned around and faced Ash when he didn't answer her, stopping in her own tracks. "Ash? Ash!" The second time saying his name was louder than the first, which was loud enough to make Ash listen to her. Brock and Max had also stopped and faced Misty when they heard her yelling.

"What? Did you say something, Misty?" He asked.

"Ash, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself lately."

He then put on a fake smile. "I'm okay, Misty." He said, reassuring her.

It was Brock's turn to talk. "Ash, we've all known you long enough to know when something's wrong. What is it, Ash?" He asked.

Misty, however, figured it out before Ash could answer. "It's Pikachu, isn't it?" She asked him.

Ash gave up, he knew they had him. "Yeah! I'm just a little depressed that I couldn't bring him to this tournament because of the new rule." He told them.

"I don't get it." Max said. "Wasn't Pikachu the first pokemon you got, meaning that he was automatically registered into a pokeball?" He asked.

"It is true that he was originally registered to one, but when he showed me just how much he hated being inside a pokeball, I removed the registration of a pokeball from him. However, he is still legally mine. He's just not registered to a pokeball anymore is all."

Max was a little shocked at hearing this. "I didn't think that was possible."

"It is! It's just that it rarely happens." Misty said, taking over the conversation. "In fact, it is so rare that the Pokemon League was about to ban removing the registration from a pokeball. That's when Ash came and removed the registration from the pokeball that Pikachu was assigned to. Ever since then, they've decided to forever make it illegal to ban the removement of the registration. However there is one little thing, the pokemon must also want it. There are simply too many that enjoy the comfort of a pokeball too much to leave it now."

Brock then took a look at his watch, which he had adjusted to match the time it was in Orre. "Let's get going, guys! It's close to the time that they'll announce the beginning of the tournament." He said.

They all headed to the Pokemon Center, where the announcement was said to take place. As soon as they entered the Pokemon Center, Brock rushed along the blue tiled floor, making the white colored walls look like a blur and up to the finely carved oak reception desk, grabbing the hand of a woman. The woman had pink hair with two looped ponytails, blue eyes and was wearing a nurse uniform. There was only one woman that the gang knew that Brock kept falling for.

"Oh, Nurse Joy! I need you to… OW!" The pain coming from Misty and Max pulling him away by the ears interrupted Brock.

"When will you learn, Brock?" Misty and Max asked at the same time.

"Thank you God! One more minute of his affections, and I would've called the cops on that damn pervert!" Nurse Joy said, relived that Brock was pulled away from her. The group, Brock included, were a little surprised that some girl saw him as a pervert so quickly. In all truth, it was only overactive hormones that made Brock react the way he did every time he saw a beautiful girl. It was actually amazing some saw him as a pervert.

The gang then decided to leave the nurse alone for a while. They knew that by the letter, even the Pokemon Center Nurse Joy of Orre couldn't be trusted, and she was known as the one that you could trust the most.

The gang looked around at the crowd that had arrived to battle in the huge tournament. There were probably more than a thousand trainers competing in the tournament. As the gang looked around, they saw several familiar faces. However, there was one that Misty spotted that made her suddenly flair up with anger. The same red headed girl that tried to rape Ash a few weeks back. It was none other than Macey Moe.

Only one thought went through Misty's mind when she saw her. _So, the perverted bitch is in the tournament too! Then I'll make sure she's one of the first ones removed from it! She will be my first battle! She's not going to steal my Ash, and I'll make sure of it!_

Suddenly, Nurse Joy's voice rang through the area. "Attention trainers! May I have your attention please?" Everyone quieted down, giving her his or her full attention. "The president of the tournament shall now make a brief statement."

The viewing screen behind her lit up as the lights dimmed. A figure's head appeared on the screen. It was shadowed, and the voice was amplified and so that the person could hide his/her identity.

"Greetings Pokemon Trainers, and welcome to my special tournament!" The shadowed figure said. "As you all know, you have been selected to compete in this tournament. Each of you has either competed in an official Pokemon League tournament, or is an official Gym Leader of the Pokemon League. All of you are here for one purpose and one purpose only… and that is to become the new president of the Pokemon League. All battles have been set with brand new rules that have never before been presented in any tournament. One special rule is using your new Battle Wrist to battle with. Your battles can consist of using up to twelve pokemon at a time, and any number of those pokemon being out at one time. Another new rule, one of which I forgot to include into each of your individual letters, has to do with the black ball you received in the mail."

At that point, Ash took out the black ball and, with what limited light he had, looked at it.

"Think of these balls as your entry pass. Each time you battle, you shall wager the number of these black balls to battle with. Once you receive twelve of them, you can use them to receive and enter a special location. This location is where the finals will take place. Only sixteen trainers will be allowed to enter the finals. Those that make it to the finals are known as the new Elite Members, but only one of those Elite Members shall earn the right to win it all and take the title of Pokemon Master."

The many trainers were fascinated by this new rule. It showed that some tournaments really had a nice amount of creativity.

"Oh, and there is one final rule I forgot to mention. Along with bidding a certain number of black balls, each trainer shall also put their rarest pokemon up for grabs."

This ended up shocking nearly every trainer.

_What? I have to risk my secret pokemon for this tournament?_ Max asked himself in shock.

"You must be kidding!" One of the trainers within the crowd said.

"How can he ask us to do such a thing?" Another trainer asked out loud.

The shadowy figure continued. "By winning this tournament, you end up with the ultimate prize for any Pokemon Trainer, holding a team of the rarest and most powerful pokemon to ever do battle."

The main majority of the trainers didn't like the new rule, but kept quiet. "Now, as of this moment, the world's greatest tournament has begun! So, battle your hardest, with all your heart, might, mind, strength and soul! And win towards the greatest prize to ever be given in any tournament!"

The screen turned off and the lights went back on. As soon as it was visible again, a knife suddenly landed near Ash, many people getting out of the way just as it was about to hit them. Ash looked up at who the crowd had opened enough to appear. It was a figure with a cloak over his head. The figure removed the cloak to reveal himself to be Damien Daisuke.

There was a deathly silence until Damien spoke. "Ash, you and I shall be the first ones to battle in the tournament! Right here, right now!" He said.

"What? Battle in a Pokemon Center?" Ash asked.

"That's right! Your pokemon are going to need the ultimate treatment when I'm through with them!"

Ash was very upset upon hearing that. He was about to accept, when someone else spoke.

"Hold it right there!" A figure said as it did a forward flip, from within the crowd, and landed right in front of Ash.

Ash ended up looking at the figure that got in front of him and knew him to be the same guy he saw on the cliff when he entered Orre.

"I am Wesley Leo Umbra! As the official protector of the region of Orre, I hereby place you under arrest for illegal use of pokemon during battle, including making them kill others during battles!" He accused Damien.

Damien just smiled at him. "Ah, Wesley Leo Umbra! Also known as Wes, the one who saved the region of Orre from trainers that once held pokemon that were nothing more than perfect fighting machines! My boss will be very happy when I report your demise!" He then pointed his finger at Wes. "I hereby challenge you to a battle, and your life shall be the price you pay if you lose!"

"Damien," Wes said as he pulled out a Battle Wrist and placed it on his right arm. "I hereby accept your challenge!"

The trainers stood facing one another. The two of them flipped a black switch on the Battle Wrist at the same time, turning them on. The sound of the Battle Wrist whirring could barely be heard through the whole crowd's cheering. A female voice emitted from the Battle Wrists.

"Commencing battle information. Battle information retrieved. Subjects battling: Damien Daisuke and Wesley Leo Umbra. Please insert special rules now." The voice commanded.

Damien and Wes started pushing multiple buttons on their Battle Wrist. Soon, all the information was put in.

"Rules confirmed! Each trainer is allowed to use up to nine pokemon with having up to six pokemon out at one time! Please select pokemon."

Upon command, both Damien and Wes selected the nine pokemon that would be used for battle.

"Pokemon confirmed! Please select starter pokemon!"

Damien quickly chose the pokemon he would use to start with. However, Wes took his time with choosing the ones he would start with, for he was trying to guess Damien's strategy. Wes was indeed a far more advanced trainer than Damien was, but even with all the skill that he possessed, Wes knew that this match wouldn't be that easy. He soon picked his choice and the battle began.

The trainers within the battle extended the arm with the Battle Wrist attached forward. Six pokeballs launched from both Battle Wrists, each containing different pokemon. The pokeballs opened and unleashed the power within. On the side of Damien, the six forms of Eevee appeared which as said earlier were Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon and Eevee.

The side of Wes was very different. He had also brought out the same number of pokemon, but they were different. The first one was rather difficult to describe. It held within it the element of electricity. The head of it looked like a lamb, the coned ears had black stripes. The semi-long neck also had black stripes. From the neck, the large belly was white colored and the arms looked like flippers. Strong legs enabled the creature to be bipedal. The creature also had a tail that also had black stripped. The creature had yellow skin and on the tip of its tail and on the head was a single red orb. The next one to appear held within it the elements of earth and water. It had the body of a beaver and the head resembled that of a very rare aquatic salamander with the skin being that of a sky blue. The third one had the power of earth within it, even though it looked like a tree. It was indeed one of great trickery for most beginners. The next one after that held the power of moon. It looked like a girl that was wearing a dress that hid its arms and legs, but in all truth, it didn't have any. Its entire body was that of a dark violet, but the end of its braids were a light purple. The fifth one was also fused with the element of electricity. This one was a giant orange rat with a thunderbolt tip tail. The final one to appear was fully infused with the natural element of pure physical strength. It looked like a bipedal dog with a cranial structure resembling an artist's cap and a long, possibly prehensile tail, which ended in a tuft of fur similar to a paintbrush. The tip of the brush-like tail was secreted with a special fluid that was colored orange.

In the simplest sense, in order appeared an Ampharos, a Quagsire, a Sudowoodo, a Misdreavus, a Raichu and a Smeargle. However, a few of them were different. Ampharos was sporting a pink bow on its tail. Misdreavus had purple colored bows on its braids and Raichu had a red bow on its tail. Wes let out a groaning sigh of embarrassment, seeing that his girlfriend had gotten hold of his female pokemon again.

"Starter Pokemon confirmed. Damien Daisuke has chosen Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon and Umbreon. Wesley Leo Umbra has chosen Raichu, Ampharos, Sudowoodo, Quagsire, Misdreavus and Smeargle." The computer confirmed. "Battle wagered at one official Tournament Pokeball to the winner. Battle Begin." The computer commanded.

It had now officially begun. The one tournament that would end up being recorded as the most deadly pokemon tournament to ever take place had truly started.

The information from the Battle Wrists was relayed up into outer space and hit a satellite. From there, the information was relayed back down to Earth at a different location. The information had been relayed back to Team Rocket headquarters. Within the building, several personal were busy checking all the information upon the many computers, ensuring that it wasn't infected with viruses, spy-ware or other problems that only incredibly sick people thought up. They were also ensuring that no one had hacked into their computers to try and tip the scales into someone's favor during the battle.

Giovanni was observing from the very back of the room, looking upon the huge TV screen within the room that was currently displaying the battle. He was seated in black leather chair that had only one leg, which was bolted into the floor. The leather chair was designed to move around freely in a three hundred sixty-degree formation. His Persian sat next to him, carefully eyeing everything within the room.

Behind Giovanni, locked within a cage, a creature started to wake up. The ears started to twitch and the dark blue eyes began to open. The creature groggily looked around. "Where am I?" He asked.

Giovanni heard the creature. "Ah, Pikachu! Glad to see you are awake for the first match." He said without looking at Pikachu.

"First match?" He asked in confusion.

"Why yes! The first match of the very tournament that I tricked Ash into joining."

"What? You mean it was only meant to draw out Ash?"

"Why yes!" He said as he turned around to face Pikachu. "It's all part of my master plan."

Pikachu gasped as he looked upon the individual in the chair. Even though it had been eleven years, he still remembered the face of the one that had created him. "You!" He said with an angry growl.

Pikachu lunged forward to tackle the bars of the cage in an attempt to break out, when he was suddenly started feeling extreme pain. He landed against the bars groggily and got up onto his hind legs.

"What happened?" The little electric rat asked.

Giovanni laughed evilly. "Well, for that answer, I suggest you look at your neck."

Pikachu then felt around his almost non-visible neck and noticed that he was wearing something around it. "What is this?" He said. He then attempted to take it off, but upon doing so, he felt an extreme amount of pain once again.

"Uh-uh! Don't try to take it off! Too much of an attempt, and it will pierce your airway, and I know you don't want that." Giovanni explained.

"Then tell me? What the hell have you attached to my neck?" He asked angrily.

"It's a special collar I've made for all the pokemon I capture. If you try to attack me, the collar will give you a slight twinge of pain. Try to take it off, and you're dead by the time you're half way done." Giovanni explained.

"You ugly fucking bastard monster from the lowest depths of hell! You'll never get away with this!"

Giovanni was very surprised by what Pikachu had called him. "Ouch! That hurt, Pikachu!" He then held a remote in his hand and pushed the single red button on it. Pikachu screamed in pain from the collar that was piercing his neck just enough for blood to flow out. "Call me that again, and I'll make your death a quick one."

Pikachu didn't want to die at this point. He wanted to escape and see Ash again. "Giovanni, you won't win!"

"We'll see!" He then turned away from Pikachu. "For now, enjoy the match."

Pikachu just kept quiet and watched the battle of Damien against someone he didn't recognize. Pikachu hoped that the one battling Damien would kill the one who murdered the one pokemon he saw as a brother.

The information not only went to the main Team Rocket headquarters. The tournament also had it's own radio station, TV station and web-site, featuring all over the world right at the very moment it was beginning. In fact, it was a wonder why no one could figure out who was in control of the tournament with all the hints going around. The radio station was called Tournament Revolution; the TV station was called "Pokemon Tournament Revolution " and the web-site was called www. pokemonTournamentRevolution. net.No one understood why the "T" and the "R" had to be capitalized to enter the web-site, but they didn't care, since they were getting to enjoy a tournament with the greatest pokemon trainers around the world. They didn't understand that the way the name for the web-site was made was the hint into figuring out who was behind it all.

The TV station and web-site were both designed to filter out the graphic scenes of bloodshed and death that would soon take place. They had to have probably the greatest filter machine around to actually pull off such a thing. One would even guess that those that made movies didn't have something like that at their disposal.

One person, in the town of Pallet, couldn't be happier for seeing what was going on. She sat there on the couch, watching in exciting interest. Her chocolate brown eyes focused mainly on the one boy wearing a hat with a green pokeball on it. The brown haired woman, who was probably in her forties by now and would very soon sport gray hairs, it being a wonder how she didn't have a single one yet, that had cream colored skin just smiled at the boy with her pink lips. In this moment, she could only think of one thing to say out loud.

"My little Ash, you don't know how proud I am of you." She said, which made it incredibly obvious that she was the mother of Ash Aka Satoshi Red Ketchum. She was known as Delia Hanako Ketchum.

Back at the battle Ash watched with a slight worry. He knew the battle was going to be intense from the start, especially with what Damien was about to use. Ash was sure Damien put that thing through some intense training to ensure it wouldn't be beaten again. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Hey Ash, maybe we should warn Wes about Exoeon." She whispered to him.

Ash nodded to her. He then called out to Wes. "Hey, Wes!" He yelled out, getting his attention. "You'd better watch out for…"

"Hold it, Ash!" Damien interrupted. "I promise, if you tell him about my secret weapon, I'll destroy every single one of this fool's pokemon." He said, pointing to Wes.

Ash kept quiet. He couldn't stand to see Damien kill anyone's pokemon anymore. At this point, he'd do anything to keep the safety of the pokemon, even if it meant doing nothing.

Damien just smirked at him. "Good boy!" He said.

Suddenly there was someone trying to shove their way to the front of the crowd. "Excuse me! Pardon me!" A feminine voice said.

"Ow! Hey!" A random voice in the crowd said.

"Oops! Sorry!" The voice belonging to the one that was trying to get to the front apologized. "Excuse me, please!"

A female finally appeared out of the crowd at the front. The voice had gotten the attention of Wes from the start. Misty turned and could swear that she was almost looking at her twin. The girl had dark-ocean blue eyes and her hair was red with two side ponytails. The hair actually went down to her neck and was hanging in front of her ears. She wore a light blue jacket and a purple shirt underneath that was small enough to show her midriff and also wore tight white shorts that stopped at the middle of her upper legs.

Misty remembered when she had such a style, though she only had one side ponytail at the time. Ever since then though, she slowly changed her style, but kept her hair to neck length mainly because Ash really liked seeing that and Misty would do anything to please him.

Wes smiled when he saw the new girl. "Hey, Rui! Glad you could make it!" He said to the new girl. He always called her by her first name, but her full name was Rui Mirei Espy.

The full attention of Rui suddenly went to all the pokemon Damien was using. Her eyes suddenly went wide with a mixture of shock and fear as she looked upon them. "Oh no! It can't be! No!" She said out loud.

Many of the spectators thought Rui was acting a little crazy at that moment, but Wes knew that exact look that his girlfriend now held. "Oh no! Not again!" He said quietly. He turned his attention back to the pokemon Damien had. "There's a Shadow Pokemon!" He growled. He then checked his pocket and found it empty. "Damn it! I forgot to bring any empty pokeballs with me!" He whispered to himself. "I can't snag them without any pokeballs." Then he came up with an idea, but he needed a small piece of information before his plan could be executed. "Rui!" He called back to her, getting her attention. "Which ones?" He simply asked.

"All of them!" Rui knew what Wes was asking about and answered him, though she could hardly believe the answer herself.

Wes then turned his attention back to Damien. He then got a risky but brilliant idea. "Hey Damien!"

"What do you want?" Damien asked. "I'm starting to wonder why you're taking so long just to make one lousy move!"

"How about this? Whoever wins gets to take all of the pokemon that the opponent used during the battle!" His pokemon suddenly looked at him confused. "Trust me!" He whispered in a reassuring tone. The pokemon nodded, knowing that Wes knew what he was doing.

Damien smirked. "I agree! Now, I've waited long enough for you to make your move, so I guess I should pull out my secret weapon right now!"

Wes looked confused. "Secret weapon?" He asked himself quietly.

Ash just growled, knowing what was about to happen. "Here it comes!" He whispered to himself.

"Ash, do you think he stands a chance against that thing?" Misty asked, knowing what was coming as well.

"I hope so! Otherwise, he'll lose all of his pokemon."

"Okay! Time to do it!" Damien said.

The Battle Wrist Damien was wearing suddenly started to glow in a shade of dark purple aura. The pokemon on the side of Damien also started to glow in the same shade of dark purple aura. The pokemon then started to become an unnatural shade of white. The glowing pokemon then merged into one and the Eevee family had now combined into one merged pokemon.

Brock and Max had both been told about the creature that they were now seeing. They didn't believe it until this point. Brock had witnessed such an event of pokemon merging together years ago, but that was an illusion. This, however, was the real deal.

Max had never believed such a thing was possible. He knew of rumors floating around that said the former Elite members were able to do such a thing, but he believed them to be nothing but lies. Right at this moment, however, he was starting to believe what he saw as nothing but silly rumors.

Wes was incredibly surprised. He had never witnessed anything like what he had just seen. A part of him started to wander if he could use such a thing to his advantage.

"Now, it is time for your pokemon to be destroyed by the power of Exoeon! Exoeon, Obliterate them!"

A powerful glow of yellowish-orange in the shape of an orb appeared in front of the chest of Exoeon. It grew to the size its chest was. Then, taking the ball in its left hand it launched the ball, which headed straight for Ampharos.

Misty saw this. "Oh no! If that attack hits Ampharos, she'll be gone for good!" She said with shock and fear displayed on her face.

"He'd better do something fast!" Ash said.

Upon only instinct, Wes commanded the next move Ampharos would perform. "Ampharos, use Substitute!" He commanded.

Within a split second, a puff of smoke appeared in front of Ampharos. When the smoke vanished, a doll version of Ampharos appeared, which took the attack and evaporated. Another puff of smoke appeared once the doll was destroyed and Ampharos reappeared, which now had a few bruises along her body and a little out of breath.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Misty said, being slightly relieved.

"Yeah, but Substitute came with a price!" Brock said. "'Substitute' is a move that can only be used up to four times by the same pokemon in a battle."

"Yeah, because it harms the pokemon and makes them lose some of their energy." Max said. "Which is why so many strong trainers are hesitant to using it. They don't want to harm their pokemon."

"Though you ask me, what choice did he have?" Ash asked. His friends nodded, knowing he had a point.

At this point, Wes was trying to think of a strategy. He knew that the Obliterate attack Exoeon used was a powerful one, maybe the most powerful attack he had ever seen. He also knew that as long as Exoeon had that attack, his pokemon didn't stand a chance. Then an idea suddenly struck his head.

"Hey, Damien!" He called out to him.

"What do you want now, you fucking bastard?" Damien asked in annoyance.

"Well, just from that move, I have discovered that I am definitely no match for you."

Damien smirked when he heard this. "So you're giving up?"

"Maybe, but could you do me just one favor?"

"What's that?"

"Take out my Misdreavus first." Upon hearing this from Wes, Misdreavus was a little shocked with confusion. "She's a bit of an annoying little brat that I don't want around anymore." He said.

Misdreavus looked very offended. However, Wes then winked at her, letting her know that he was planning something. Misdreavus then smiled and winked. She then turned back to the battle and waited patiently for whatever strategy Wes was going to use.

"Ha! Gladly! Besides, I've always wanted to know what happens when you destroy a ghost-type pokemon." Damien agreed. "Now, use Obliterate!" He commanded Exoeon.

Exoeon started to charge up the attack.

"Now, use Substitute, Misdreavus." Wes whispered loud enough for his pokemon to hear.

Misdreavus obeyed and, in a puff of smoke, made a doll appear that looked just like her.

Damien was oblivious to the plan at hand and just watched and waited. A yellowish-orange orb appeared, and Exoeon launched the attack right at doll-like form of Misdreavus.

"Now, use Snatch!" Wes commanded.

Misdreavus suddenly appeared and turned almost transparent. Her eyes were glowing red and staring down on the eyes of the head part of Exoeon. The Obliterate attack hit the Substitute that Misdreavus created, and once it was gone, Misdreavus was no longer transparent, but completely solid. The red glow of her eyes suddenly surrounded Exoeon. A yellowish-orange orb suddenly appeared out of the body of Exoeon and reentered into Misdreavus. After that, the glowing ceased and everything looked like it was back to normal.

There were murmurs all over. No one seemed to know what was going on or what just happened. Max, however, knew what was happening.

_The move Wes just used, that's what Sidney beat me with. _He thought to himself.

"What the hell did that do? What was the point of you doing a move that did nothing then waste my damn time?" Damien asked enraged.

Wes just smirked. "Why not use your Obliterate and find out?" He asked.

"Fine! I will! Exoeon, use Obliterate!"

Exoeon tried to activate the attack, but it couldn't seem to use the attack.

Damien noticed this and started getting very upset. "What the hell is going on? Why can't my pokemon use the attack?" He asked in complete shock.

Wes just laughed, which got the attention of Damien and everyone else. "You know the move I just had Misdreavus use? What it basically did was made her steal your Obliterate attack. You can no longer use it, but my Misdreavus can."

"Whoa! That was a good move!" Ash said with amazement.

"Yeah, that really turned things around." Misty said, rather impressed.

"I've never even heard of that attack." Brock said, still a little confused about it all.

"I have!" Max said and his friends looked at him. "Sidney of the Elite beat me with it. Once he stole my Sky Uppercut attack, it was all over."

"So that's how you lost?" Ash asked.

"Yep! Without Sky Uppercut, there was no way I could beat him. Once he stole my best attack on him, it was all over."

"So I guess it's over for Damien. As far as I know, his pokemon can't attack." Misty said.

"Though who knows what kinds of attacks Exoeon holds." Brock said, who was still suspicious about what else Exoeon could do.

"Yeah! Good move, Wes!" Rui cheered.

Back at the battle, Damien was very surprised by what Wes just accomplished. "So, you basically stole my attack?" He asked.

"Yep! Now my Misdreavus can use it on you. That is, unless you want to surrender." Wes answered.

Back at Team Rocket Headquarters, Pikachu from within his cage an evil smirk upon what he saw. "Looks like it's over for Damien!" He said.

"Oh don't be too sure about that, Pikachu!" Giovanni said, which made Pikachu look at him with confusion. "There's more to this Fusion Shadow Pokemon then meets the eye."

Pikachu then looked back at the screen with anticipation, wondering just what Giovanni meant.

Damien then started to laugh in hysterics at him. Everyone, even Wes couldn't figure out why he was laughing. Even a few had thought Damien had gone crazy.

"I must admit! That was a good move! However, do you really expect your Misdreavus to use it without paying a price?" Damien asked.

"What do you mean?" Wes asked.

"'Obliterate' is an incredibly strong attack, you fool! Only Exoeon can handle its great power! Any other pokemon using it will be destroyed by it!" He announced, which shocked the entire audience.

Wes was pretty much speechless upon hearing that.

"No way!" Misty said.

"He can't even use the attack without risking the life of his own pokemon!" Max said.

"That means no one can withstand that attack." Brock said.

"Then what was the point of taking that attack in the first place?" Ash asked.

"He wanted Damien to surrender." Rui answered.

"Huh?" Everyone asked, looking at her with confusion.

"Wes knew one thing from the moment Damien brought out Exoeon, he was basically no match for that thing." Rui explained. "He was hoping, that by stealing that forbidden attack, Damien would surrender. Now we can only hope Wes has done enough to stand a chance of winning that thing."

"Besides," Damien began. "'Obliterate' isn't the only thing Exoeon can do. Watch this! Triple Elemental Attack!"

The elements of fire, water and electricity flowed through the unnatural being. Three orbs suddenly appeared. A red orb in the left hand, a blue orb in the right hand and a yellow orb right in front of the chest. The orbs were no bigger than the size of a human heart. Yet, despite the small size, the power of the small orbs was extremely high. The attacks were launched right for Ampharos.

At this point, Wes wasn't going to take any chances. "Raichu, use Light Screen!" He commanded.

The element of light flowed through the giant electric rat. The Raichu held her hands out in front of her and a wall that was nearly invisible appeared in front of her. The wall stretched and protected the whole team on the side of Wes. Damien glared angrily once he noticed his attack failed.

"I've figured out the weakness of your creation, Damien! And I will now use that to defeat you!" Wes said with overwhelming confidence.

"A weakness?" Max asked, rather confused.

"But, Exoeon doesn't seem to have a weakness." Misty said.

"Damien is the weakness." Brock told them in hopes to rid them of their confusion.

"What do you mean, Brock?" Max asked.

"Wes isn't attacking just Exoeon, he's also attacking Damien. Wes is trying to psyche Damien out."

"Okay you little fucking bastard, you're going down!" Damien shouted. "Now, use your Quick Attack and tackle that Ampharos as flat as a pancake!"

Exoeon charged right at Ampharos at full speed.

Wes took immediate action. "Ampharos, use your Reflect! Smeargle, help out by using Barrier! In the meantime, Quagsire, use Curse!" He commanded.

The element of light flowed through both Ampharos and Smeargle. The pokemon held their hands out in front of themselves and an invisible wall appear in front of both of them. The walls stretched and now protected the whole team further. Exoeon hit the wall with full force and bounce right back off it.

Meanwhile, an unknown element flowed through the body of blue beaver/salamander pokemon. A dark aura appeared around the Quagsire, sapping away the agility within it. At the same time, the muscles within the upper body of the pokemon increased, making it stronger than ever.

Exoeon landed safely on its feet just as the Curse move from Quagsire ended. The combination of walls protecting the pokemon of Wes had annoyed Damien now. The plan Wes was using was working. There was only one thing left for him to do to take down Exoeon.

"Now Quagsire, use Earthquake!" Wes commanded.

The element of the earth flowed through Quagsire and then the blue raised its tail and slammed it down at full speed. The resulting attack suddenly caused the ground to shake with tremendous force. It was almost like a real earthquake was coming through the area. In fact, the walls of the Pokemon Center were starting to shake from the tremendous force of the attack and residents around the area were finding it hard to stay standing up.

Exoeon was also having a hard time standing. Suddenly, a piece of the ceiling broke off and landed right on top of the head of Exoeon. The resulting hit knocked down the giant monstrosity and made it defuse back into the Eevee family it once was. The Earthquake attack had suddenly stopped right there. Eevee had received a gash on the forehead from the attack, and blood was slowly pouring out of the small brown creature. The eyes got drowsy for a few seconds, it then fell to the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

The other members of the Eevee family got up, showing that they were ready to continue battling, but Eevee had been defeated.

"Eevee unable to continue battling. Returning pokemon!" The computerized voice from the Battle Wrist that Damien held said as Eevee was engulfed with a red light and returned within the Battle Wrist. "Please bring out new pokemon."

Misty sighed with relief. "Looks like the move worked." She said.

"Yeah, but how come the other pokemon on the side of Wes didn't receive much damage?" Max asked, knowing that Earthquake actually hits all pokemon on the battlefield. It was indeed seen that the resulting attack had done very little damage to the other pokemon Wes had. Even Ampharos and Raichu, who both had a weakness to such an attack as Earthquake, looked hardly shinned.

"It's very simple really, both Barrier and Reflect protected those pokemon from receiving the full damage that Earthquake would've normally caused. Only a small fraction of the damage was actually caused to his pokemon." Brock explained.

"Well, looks like that's it for Exoeon!" Rui said. "Looks like that's it for Damien. His pokemon will be knocked out in the next attack."

"Then tell me why Damien looks so confident?" Ash asked as he looked at Damien.

Everyone looked and saw that Damien was giving Wes an evil smirk.

"Well, there goes your best pokemon! The next attack will finish off the rest of your Eevee Evolutions and I'll be even closer to defeating you!" Wes said.

"Ha! You really think it was that easy to defeat Exoeon? Exoeon shall rise again, but in a new and improved form!" Damien said, which made Wes look at him with confusion. "With the next pokemon I bring out, you'll see Exoeon at a whole new level!"

Damien then brought the Battle Wrist forward and launched a new pokeball into the air. The pokeball opened and unleashed the power within. A pink blob with blue eyes and an almost drawn on mouth appeared on the field.

"Replacing Eevee with Ditto. Resume battle!" The computerized voice announced.

Rui suddenly noticed something strange when Ditto was brought out. "Hey, Wes! The Ditto Damien brought out is also a Shadow Pokemon!"

"Oh great, another one? Him having six was enough!" Wes complained.

"Now, Ditto, use Transform and change to Espeon!" Damien commanded.

The small pink blob then shape-shifted and became the form of the Espeon Damien had. In fact, it seemed to look exactly the same, down to every last detail.

The Battle Wrist Damien was wearing suddenly started to glow in a shade of dark purple aura. The pokemon on the side of Damien also started to glow in the same shade of dark purple aura. The pokemon then started to become an unnatural shade of white. The glowing pokemon then merged into one and the Eevee family had now combined into one merged pokemon. The only exception this time was that the Ditto turned Espeon was now the head of Exoeon.

"So, they can still combine into Exoeon, as long as there are six forms of Eevee out?" Wes asked.

"You've got it! As long as there are six members of the Eevee family, regardless of their being two of the same one, I can still create the all mighty Exoeon! I could even have all six be the exact same member of the Eevee family, and still create Exoeon. It would just be different is all." Damien explained.

Ash and the gang were unbelievably surprised. "So, he can still create that thing?" Max asked.

"Looks like it! As long as Damien has six members on the field, I don't think Wes can truly beat Exoeon." Brock said.

_Then, is Exoeon truly unbeatable, and we were only lucky?_ Misty asked herself in thought. _No! There just has to be a way to beat it!_

"Now! Use Obliterate!" Damien commanded.

"What? But I took that move from you!" Wes said with confusion.

"Yes, but now that I have a new pokemon attached to Exoeon, I can use it again!"

Exoeon charged up the attack.

"I'll make sure you don't use it again! Misdreavus, use Imprison!" Wes commanded.

A red violet aura suddenly surrounded Misdreavus and her eyes started glowing a deep crimson red. Then several white orbs surrounded Exoeon and fired a beam of the same color as the aura surrounding Misdreavus. The Obliterate attack suddenly powered down and vanished.

"What? What the hell happened? How was my attack stopped again?" Damien asked, demanding an explanation.

Wes smirked at him. "Simple, by having my Misdreavus use Imprison, I was able to make you unable to use the Obliterate attack." He said.

"Why you fucking bastard! You'll pay for that!" Damien cursed.

"Okay, if you ask me, he has a real foul mouth!" Max said, having enough of Damien cursing.

Misty sighed. "I don't think Damien learned any manners in his childhood." She said.

"That does it! Blast his Ampharos straight to hell with your All Element Attack!"

The powers of fire, water, electricity and light flowed through Exoeon. Four different colored orbs suddenly appeared. There was a red orb in the left hand, a blue orb in the right hand, a yellow orb right in front of the chest and a purple one in front of the head. The four orbs then combined into a single orb that glowed with a rainbow like pattern. The attack was launched right at Ampharos. The attack hit the invisible wall and broke through, shattering it completely and hitting Ampharos right in the stomach.

"Ampharos! No!" Wes cried out.

The resulting attack had caused a large gapping hole that nearly went all the way through the belly. The various organs within her could be seen for a few seconds before she collapsed face first onto the ground as dark crimson blood spread out across the floor.

The graphic bloodshed scene was filtered out on both the TV program and the Internet video program. At this very moment, those watching on TV or the Internet ran into technical problems, so they were unable to hear or witness what happened next.

"Warning! Severe injury to pokemon! Battle stopped! Please seek medical attention for pokemon!" The computerized voice said. At the command, the battle had been timed out.

Wes immediately rushed and scooped up his Ampharos. The audience cleared the way to the reception desk where the local Nurse Joy was waiting, everyone having a look of horror on their face. Wes rushed up and handed his pokemon over to Nurse Joy for immediate medical treatment. The Nurse Joy took Ampharos from Wes and immediately headed to the back when Wes stopped her.

"Please, Nurse Joy! Please save her!" Wes begged.

"I'll do what I can!" Nurse Joy promised. She then headed to the back and from there, only hope remained for the pokemon to be saved.

The entire audience couldn't believe what they had witnessed. Never before in a pokemon battle, even official tournament ones, had it been known for a pokemon to shed blood, much less the severe injury Ampharos received. Maybe only a broken bone or two, but that was it. It was never known by anyone that something like that could happen. It was indeed a fact that some of them were thinking about going back home and retiring from training pokemon just from witnessing this event.

_Curse you, Damien! It'll be your head if Ampharos doesn't make it! _Quagsire thought to himself as he looked on, hoping the one he loved would make it.

Wes walked back up to the battlefield and got ready to resume the battle. At this point, the technical difficulty signal on both the TV and the Internet had ended and it was only seen that Ampharos was no longer on the field. The blood had been fully filtered out. Not even the youngest eyes watching the TV could see the blood that was upon the floor of the Pokemon Center.

"Let's go, Damien! You will now pay for what you did to my pokemon!" Wes shouted at him with a fire burning within his heart.

"Why do you care about one fucking pokemon, Wes?" Damien asked. "Pokemon are nothing more than our servants to do our bidding! If one dies, we can always get more!"

"You're wrong, Damien!" Ash said.

Damien got very angry at Ash interfering. "You stay out of this you little shit-head! It's your damn fault that I've lived through the hell I have!"

"What do you mean?"

"The moment you took Charmander away from me, I was on an endless losing streak! I lost every battle after you stole Charmander! But it was more than that! Because of you taking Charmander away, I started losing all my friends! They all deserted me! My other pokemon soon betrayed me as well! Soon, a thief came and stole all my money! I couldn't get anything to replenish my supplies! Soon, I had no pokemon, no food and completely broke! And on that day I saw you take the crown of the Battle Frontier, I was going to end my life! Until someone found me! He promised me my revenge! He was the one that gave me access to the powerful pokemon I now hold! And with them, I shall finally have my revenge! And you will pay for what you did with your own life, Ash Ketchum!"

_You still haven't learned, Damien! It was your fault Charmander left! I'm sure if he was standing here right now; he'd have a few things to say before incinerating you to death!_ Ash thought darkly to himself.

"Enough!" Wes shouted. "I see you have quite a dark heart, Damien! The crimes you have committed will not go unpunished! If death is the price you end up paying for those crimes, so be it! Now, on with the battle!"

"Battle resumed! Please select new pokemon!" The computerized voice from the Battle Wrist said.

A new pokeball was launched from the Battle Wrist. The power within was unleashed and an Umbreon appeared on the field.

"Get ready, Damien! This pokemon will defeat your Exoeon and bring me one step closer to victory!" Wes said.

"Yeah right! How can that damn pokemon defeat my all-powerful Exoeon? My creature is truly unstoppable!" Damien said.

"I promise you, this pokemon will defeat you in one move! Umbreon, use Toxic!"

The element of toxicogenic flowed through the little black dog. He then sprayed the giant monstrosity with an unknown purple liquid right in the chest. In nearly a second, Exoeon had absorbed the fluid and started feeling the effects of the dangerous chemical. The big brute started feeling internal pain. The heart of the fused pokemon was throbbing rapidly, almost out of control. The beast clutched onto its chest and started falling to one knee.

Giovanni was watching the whole thing and saw Exoeon get poisoned. "Oops! Forgot to finish all of the protective preparations for the pokemon Damien are using. Oh well!" He said.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you? You wanted him to lose!" Pikachu said.

Giovanni chuckled evilly. "You guessed it correctly! I did do that on purpose!"

"How come?"

"Damien has failed me enough! The battle he is doing in Orre is meant to get rid of him for good."

"But, how will you do that?"

"You'll see! I know one pokemon Wes holds, and I'm hoping he brings it out."

Back at the battle, Damien was very confused about what was going on. "What the hell have you done to my damn slave?" He asked, the last word referring to his pokemon, which Ash and the rest of the gang felt offended by.

"Okay, I'm beginning to wonder if there's enough soap in the world to wash out that dirty mouth of his." Max said randomly.

"To be honest, I don't think even the ocean could wash it all out." Brock said, joining in with the joke, not knowing it was a joke himself.

"My Umbreon has poisoned your pokemon. It's only a matter of time before it faints." Wes told Damien.

Damien then chuckled evilly, leaving Wes in confusion. "You know, that move was pretty fucking sweet! However, you won't knock out one of my pokemon without your Umbreon paying a price!" He said.

Wes suddenly looked over at his Umbreon and found him to be suffering as well. "What's going on?" He asked in even greater confusion.

"You know how pokemon hold abilities, right?" Damien asked and Wes nodded. "Well, fusion pokemon hold all of the abilities that make it up. So, when you poisoned me, Synchronize activated."

"So that means that my pokemon got poisoned as well!" Wes said, finally figuring it out.

"Oh man! It can use the abilities of the original pokemon too?" Max asked.

"No way!" Misty said in disbelief.

"Just how powerful is that thing?" Brock asked.

"I have a feeling we'll find out its true power soon!" Ash said.

Exoeon then fell to the ground and disassembled back into the pokemon it was before. However, the only one that fainted was the Jolteon and the others looked raring to fight. On the side of Wes, Umbreon had now fully paid the price of Synchronize and had fainted by now.

"Jolteon of Damien and Umbreon of Wes unable to continue battling. Returning pokemon." Jolteon and Umbreon were returned into the Battle Wrist of their respective owners. "Please select new pokemon."

"Okay, two left in preserve! I choose this one!" Damien shouted and launched a new pokeball out of his Battle Wrist. The pokeball opened and unleashed the power within. A Smeargle had now appeared on the field.

Rui noticed something strange about the new Smeargle once it appeared on the field. She called to Wes. "Wes! The Smeargle Damien just brought out is a Shadow Pokemon!" She said.

"Another one? Great!" Wes said, cursing to himself in thought. Wes then pushed a button and selected one of the remaining pokemon that had yet to appear. "Okay, time for a really big surprise!" He then extended his arm forward and launched a new pokeball.

The pokeball that launched was a different color than other pokeballs. In fact, it didn't look like any pokeball that had been known to exist. The pokeball was blended with a mix of several different shades of green. The green blended pokeball opened and unleashed the power within. A pixie appeared on the field. His clear wings beat at nearly one hundred beats per second. The onion shaped head looked on with blue eyes in determination. The green skin showed him to be of the forest element. This was a rare pokemon few ever got to see up close. It was the Time Travel pokemon known as Celebi.

The people witnessing the match could hardly believe their eyes. They were all looking at a legendary pokemon. The people looking at Wes were now very envious of him. Most would give up just about everything just to have a legendary pokemon.

Though there were complications with owning a legendary pokemon. When a legendary pokemon is captured, it usually caused an imbalance with nature. However, that only happened if the pokemon wasn't captured by their own choice. If the pokemon wanted to be with the trainer, then it really wasn't a problem. Since there were no current problems with the balance of nature, it was obvious this pokemon came with Wes by choice.

The gang at the moment was shocked beyond measure. In fact, for a few seconds it seemed that they forgot how to breathe.

"A Celebi?" Misty asked.

"But how?" Brock asked.

Rui looked over and noticed their shocked faces. _Looks like we're going to have to tell them one hell of a long story. _Rui thought to herself.

Celebi hovered there, staring down in slight anger at the pokemon he was facing_. I sense them! Shadow Pokemon!_ He thought to himself.

Damien smirked. "Well, well! I never thought I would have the honor of facing a legendary pokemon! Now when I win this whole fucking thing, that pokemon will be my new slave!" He said.

"If you think you can beat the power of a legendary pokemon, then you'd better prove it!" Wes said.

"I will! Smeargle, use Transform and become Umbreon!"

"But wait! Smeargle can't use Transform!" Max said.

"True! However, have you forgotten? My Ditto has yet to use his power again! Now, Ditto use Transform and become Espeon!"

Ditto shape-shifted and became an exact duplicate of the other Espeon that Damien had.

"Now, Smeargle use Mimic!" Damien commanded.

Smeargle copied the exact move Ditto did and shape-shifted just like the pink blob. It then became an exact duplicate of the Umbreon Damien had.

_So, his pokemon knows Mimic! He's not the only one with that trick. The move of his pokemon will be his downfall._ Wes thought to himself.

"And I'm sure you know what's next!" Damien said.

The Battle Wrist Damien was wearing suddenly started to glow in a shade of dark purple aura. The pokemon on the side of Damien also started to glow in the same shade of dark purple aura. The pokemon then started to become an unnatural shade of white. The glowing pokemon then merged into one and the Eevee family had now combined into one merged pokemon. However, this time the two Umbreon were the legs and the two Espeon were the chest and head. Vaporeon and Flareon still served as the arms for the monstrosity.

"Of course, you're not expecting this move! Now, use Disable on that damn Misdreavus!" Damien commanded.

"What? But none of the Eevee Family can learn that move!" Max said.

"True, but since my Smeargle used Mimic, it kept all the other moves it learned. One of which was Disable!" He explained.

A blue aura surrounded Exoeon as it now focused on the only Ghost type on the field. The blue aura then transferred to Misdreavus and she started to feel an irritating pain.

Damien chuckled evilly. "Remember the last move Misdreavus used? Now I've stopped her from using Imprison." He said.

_Oh no! Now Damien can use the move Obliterate all he wants! The pokemon Wes holds… they're doomed!_ Misty thought to herself.

"Now I think I'll end the suffering your Misdreavus is feeling! Exoeon, destroy that annoying bitch of a ghost with Obliterate!" Damien commanded.

Wes was frozen as Exoeon powered up its attack. Wes didn't know what to do. Imprison was the only way he had to stop the move. Even though there was at least one pokemon on his team that could use Mimic, he couldn't use it to copy Imprison, as it had now been temporarily removed from Misdreavus.

The attack was then launched at Misdreavus.

"Misdreavus! No!" Wes shouted out.

Suddenly, Celebi bravely leapt in front of the attack. An unknown power flowed through the time traveler. He then started to transfer the same power to Misdreavus. The pokemon glowed in a brilliant color of white light. The attack hit and a cloud of smoke came from the explosion.

"Ha! Looks like it's two for the price of one!" Damien said. He then let out a small evil laugh. Suddenly, he noticed something. "Huh?"

The smoke cleared and a new pokemon was seen upon the field. It had the body of Celebi, the head of Misdreavus and the same skin color that Misdreavus had.

Everyone was shocked by what they saw. Even Damien was shocked.

_God-damn-it! None of the Forbidden attacks Exoeon has will work on a fusion pokemon!_ Damien cursed to himself in his head.

There was confusion upon the field. The Battle Wrist Wes had never activated to combine the pokemon. Everyone was stumped at how the two pokemon fused together.

"How did that happen?" Wes asked to himself quietly.

Suddenly, the new pokemon was talking into his head. The voice sounded exactly like the one his Celebi had. "Wes, I have fused together with Misdreavus in order to save her from certain doom. You must know the truth in order to understand how we were able to fuse without the aid of the Battle Wrist. You see, pokemon can actually fuse naturally during a battle, but only if their souls are one. In other words, we can only combine naturally with the one that is our soul mate. I always felt Misdreavus and me were soul mates, and now this fusion of us has proven that feeling to be correct. We are soul mates. I saved her, because I love her. Now that we have combined, the Forbidden Moves Exoeon holds cannot even hurt us. They'll hit us, but we won't even feel a thing. Wes, fight with us, and we will defeat Exoeon together!"

Wes nodded and gave a slight smile, understanding everything that had happened. "You're right! I will fight by your side." Then a thought came to Wes. "But what should I call you for the time when you two are fused like this?" He asked.

"Call us, Misebi!" The fused pokemon said.

"Okay, Misebi! Tell me, what you can do?"

"Glad you asked. Along with the moves we already knew when we were individual pokemon, we also hold a very interesting move called 'Fusion Removement'! Just ask, and watch what it does!"

"Very well! Misebi, use Fusion Removement!" Wes commanded.

The gang continued to watch, wanting to know what will happen next. An unknown power flowed through Misebi. A green aura surrounded Misebi. The fused pokemon then concentrated on Exoeon and the same green aura surrounded Exoeon. Suddenly, Exoeon started to roar and be enveloped in a bright light.

"What the hell is going on?" Damien asked out loud.

Suddenly, the pokemon split apart and became the six forms they originally were.

"Wow! Did you see that?" Misty asked.

"Misebi canceled the fusion of Exoeon!" Max said, even more amazed then before.

"Maybe Wes can win!" Brock said.

"Yeah, maybe he can win!" Ash said as he looked on.

"Wes, I've not only returned them back to the pokemon that made Exoeon, but I've rendered them unable to fuse back together until your next attack is done. We only get one shot to hurt one of his pokemon enough to beat it! It's your move to make! Make it count!" Misebi told Wes.

"Okay! Quagsire, use Hydro Pump and take out Flareon! Raichu, use Thunderbolt to help! Sudowoodo and Smeargle, use Mimic and copy Raichu!" Wes commanded his pokemon.

The element of water flowed through Quagsire. He then breathed in deeply and launched out giant burst of water. Aiming for the water Quagsire just released, the element of Electricity flowed through Raichu. She then launched a bolt of lightning right at the water. A strange power then flowed through Sudowoodo and Smeargle and they copied Raichu. The electric and water element combo attack hit the small fire pokemon with tremendous force and power. It then fell onto its back and laid there in silent unconsciousness.

"Flareon unable to battle. Returning pokemon." Flareon was returned into the Battle Wrist. "Nine pokemon limit. Please bring out final pokemon."

Damien smirked evilly at Wes. "I didn't expect you to get this far, but now its time you faced my rarest pokemon! Time to face the ultimate Shadow Pokemon!"

Damien launched his final pokeball. The pokeball opened and unleashed the power within. It appeared to be a pink feline-esque sprite with short arms, long feet, large blue eyes, and a long tail. This was a pokemon so rare, it was either believed to be extinct or not exist at all. Yet, there it was, floating in midair. It was the legendary pokemon that was believed to be the ancestor of all pokemon, Mew.

Other than a rare pokemon floating right in front of her eyes, there was something else Rui noticed. Something only she could see.

"Wes…" Rui said, but seemed to trial off.

"Let me guess, Mew is a Shadow Pokemon as well?" Wes asked her, but he believed he already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes! Mew is a Shadow Pokemon!" She answered.

"I knew it!"

Damien laughed evilly at Wes. "With this pokemon, Exoeon will be more powerful than ever! Mew, Transform and become Vaporeon!" He commanded.

"No way!" Max shouted in disbelief.

"It can learn Transform too?" Misty asked.

"This is not good!" Brock said.

Mew shape-shifted and became an exact duplicate of the Vaporeon Damien had. All of the pokemon then merged together and once more became Exoeon. This time, however, the Vaporeon served as the arms, the Espeon served as the legs and the Umbreon served as the head and chest. Now with Mew attached, who knew what it could do?

"You're in for a big surprise now! Because with Mew attached, I can use any move that any pokemon can learn! That's the special thing about Mew. It knows every attack that every pokemon knows."

"Oh no! How will Wes win against this?" Ash asked himself.

"There's only one move we can use to win this. Do you trust me, Misebi?" Wes asked his pokemon silently.

"We trust you!" Misebi said.

"And if I know Damien, I know what he'll use!"

"Okay! Get rid of that fusion pokemon with a combined Shadow Ball!"

_I knew it!_ Wes thought to himself as a smile now plastered his face.

The element of moon flowed from each of the individual body parts of Exoeon. Six balls as dark as the blackest night around the fused monstrosity. The balls combined together into one powerful ball that was big enough to engulf Wes. Exoeon then launched the attack right at Misebi.

"Now, use Destiny Bond!" Wes commanded as soon as the powered up attack was launched.

A dark aura surrounded Misebi as the element of moon flowed though the pokemon. The attack hit Misebi with tremendous power. As all the energy within it was taken away, the dark aura was then launched at Exoeon. The Eevee infused being roared out in pain as the energy was drained away. Both of the fusion pokemon fell and defused back into the original forms they once were. All of the pokemon that were once fused together were knocked out.

"All pokemon defeated. Battle over. Winner of battle, Wesley Leo Umbra." The Battle Wrist confirmed as it returned all pokemon and then shut down.

Giovanni had watched the whole battle. "Well, I'm impressed! Wes didn't bring out the pokemon I was hoping him to. It looks like Ash won't be my only worthy adversary." He said to himself out loud.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Damien was completely shocked. He couldn't believe he was so easily defeated. _This is… impossible! I… I had the ultimate pokemon! And… I was… defeated? It's not possible! How? How did I lose?_ He asked himself in thought.

Damien then made a cowardly run for it.

"Hey! Hold it right there!" Wes called out. He then gave chase.

Damien exited the building and headed to the nearest alley. He then turned a corner and stopped to rest. A cloaked figure then appeared and then the final scream was heard out of Damien.

Wes heard the horrible scream and rushed to the source. As soon as he arrived, he found Damien with a knife imbedded where his heart was. Wes looked ahead and couldn't find the one who was responsible for ending the life of Damien.

He bowed his head, feeling slightly defeated. He wanted to get some answers out of Damien, but it seemed that whoever was behind it all was one step ahead of him. He then walked up to the dead body and removed the Battle Wrist from the arm. He then searched the pockets and found the single Dark Ball he was looking for. He then took out a plastic bag, removed the knife and put the knife in the bag for evidence. He hoped that whoever was behind this made the fateful mistake of leaving their fingerprints on it. After all that, he then went back to the Pokemon Center to find out how his pokemon was doing.

Back at the base of Team Rocket, the cell phone that Giovanni had started to ring. He answered it.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Sir, Damien has been killed, as his punishment for losing the battle." The voice on the other end said.

"Excellent! Did you ensure your fingerprints weren't on the knife?"

"Yes sir! I actually put Damien's fingerprints on it. It'll look like suicide!"

"Perfect! Return to base!" Giovanni then hung up and left his chair. He then looked down at Pikachu, who had a small look of shocked fear on his face.

Pikachu could hardly believe what Giovanni did. Because Damien failed, he was killed. After hearing everything Damien went through, in a strange and unknown way, he was now feeling sorry for the murderer of Golduck. Who knew just how badly the soul of Damien needed to be saved?

"Now, for the next phase of the plan!" Giovanni said as he smiled wickedly.

Wes had arrived at the Pokemon Center with the Battle Wrist that Damien once had in his right hand and the evidence bag that contained the knife that killed Damien in his left. Ash, Brock, Misty, Max and Rui looked at him as he arrived. Rui slowly approached him.

"Did you find Damien?" Rui asked.

"Yeah!" Wes answered. He then held up his hand that was holding the bag. "But by the time I got to him, someone had killed him with this!"

The group, Rui included, were shocked when they saw the bloodstained knife that was in the plastic bag. Ash and the others did want Damien to die, but they expected something different. They hadn't expected an unknown person to take away the life of Damien.

It was strange. The one they had hated the most they now felt a feeling of regret for. It was unknown why they felt this way. Maybe it had something to do with what Damien had gone through after Ash had captured his Charmander.

The uneasy feeling was interrupted with Nurse Joy entering the room, ready to give the news to the group of the condition of Ampharos.

Wes uneasily approached her. He just wanted the one question out of his mind now.

"Tell me Nurse Joy, will Ampharos be okay?" He asked.

The nurse hung her head low and responded to the question in a sad tone.

"I'm so sorry, Wes! She didn't make it!"

---End Chapter 4---

Well, I hoped you enjoyed that.

Please Review.

See ya! runs from Ampharos fans


	5. The Ultimate Catfight for Love

I would've had this one up sooner, but there were complications in trying to update the story. For some reason, it would not upload the document earlier.

At least it's up now.

Well, enjoy!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Chapter 5**

The room was very dark, save for a small fragrance candle that was lit, which now was emitting the scent of roses through the air. However, the true darkness of the room did not compare to the dark plan that the female had that now occupied the room.

She took a small flask that was filled with a near clear liquid in her left hand and from the right hand that had a cup in it, poured a yellow liquid into it. She then watched and waited.

After thirty seconds of watching, the liquid inside the flask turned blue. Upon seeing that, the female smiled. Her dark plan was nearly complete.

"There is only one thing left to do now!" She said to herself. She then took a picture that contained a red headed girl and lit the picture on fire with the light of the candle. "Once I incinerate the Princess of the Sea, her dear prince will have no choice but to be mine!" She let out an evil laugh as the picture burned to ash.

Pikachu had not known how long he had been in shock, but it must have been a while, because by the time he came back to reality, he noticed it was nighttime, which was figured out by the moonlight shining through an overhead cross-barred window.

He looked around the nearly dark room and noticed many cages around him. The small prisons all probably contained pokemon. He noticed a few were sleeping, trying to escape the horrible place in peaceful dreamland. Though there were some non-nocturnal pokemon who were awake, too afraid to sleep for some unknown reason.

Suddenly, someone spoke to Pikachu. "Is that who I think it is?" The voice asked.

"Who's there?" Pikachu asked.

"Over here, behind you!" The voice said.

Pikachu looked behind him and saw a cage. Within the cage was a small brown bear with a crescent moon on his forehead, which was known as a Teddiursa.

"I've been waiting for you to come." The Teddiursa said.

"Where am I? And what do you mean 'I've been waiting for you to come'?"

"You're still within the Team Rocket base, and I've been waiting for you to come and save us all."

"Why me?"

"There is a legend. That the one who can collect the most powerful pokemon that ever existed would have the power to either save the world or rule it with an iron fist. You, Pikachu, are one of the six that are within the legend."

"M – me? B – but that's impossible! How could I possibly be that powerful?"

"I had witnessed your birth, Pikachu. I still remember the event that happened eleven years ago."

Back at the time eleven years ago, a young Teddiursa was walking through a forest, looking for some food to fill his now empty and growling at this very moment belly.

He soon found a bush filled with many ripe delicious blue berries. Content to satisfy his hunger, he rushed up to the bush and picking the berries off the bush and put them into his mouth. He dug further into the bush and suddenly grabbed something different. Curious upon what he had grabbed on to, the Teddiursa tried pulling on it, but that proved difficult as he could barely budge whatever was in the bush. Determined to satisfy his curiosity, the Teddiursa pulled with all his might. With a loud clang, he was able to remove it from the bush, and after taking two steps back from the force of his pull, he noticed that he had grabbed some metal bars.

Curiosity filled his mind even more. Why would there be bars in a bush? He then removed parts of the bush and discovered an opening to a ventilation shaft. Curious as to why a ventilation shaft would be in the middle of a forest, he went into the ventilation shaft.

He traveled down the corridor. It was very dark, but his nocturnal eyes made it possible for him to see within the darkness. He then heard voices and saw a light up ahead that appeared to be at the end of the shaft.

He went up to the end of the shaft and peered through the bars. Up ahead, he saw a lab of some kind. He had heard stories from other pokemon. The terrible things that were done to pokemon in the care of these power hungry humans… it was all so very hard to believe.

However, at this very moment, the Teddiursa now started to believe all the horrible stories that he had been told. He knew he had to save whatever pokemon it was that they were experimenting on. He knocked off the bars that were blocking him. The bars hit the floor with a rather loud clanging noise, but the scientist were so preoccupied with their little thing that they were doing that they didn't even give heed to any noise whatsoever going on.

"Once this egg hatches, we can begin the next part of my plan." The Teddiursa heard a voice say.

_An egg? _The Teddiursa thought to himself.

It then hit him. The pokemon they were experimenting on wasn't even born yet. Why would they jeopardize a pokemon that wasn't even born yet?

He decided to find out what they were up to. He climbed onto one of the consoles and looked at the screen. The Teddiursa was unique, for it could not only read the language of humans, but also had what was known as photographic memory. He would just have to look at the screen for a few seconds at the most and would know everything that was typed on the monitor.

The information on the computer talked about a fossil that contained the DNA of Mew, the rarest pokemon in the world. One so rare, it was believed to be extinct. According to the info, there were two experiments going on at the same time at two different places. One was taking place at another lab far away where they were trying to make a clone, but this one was taking the egg and adding Mew DNA to it when it was only in the fetus stage.

The experiment was said to increase the power of the baby pokemon, but to make it successful, the information on the computer said it's own element had to be enhanced to the level of legendary pokemon. However, Teddiursa knew that so much power would destroy the pokemon. What could be done to stop that from happening? He was sure they were smarter than this.

Then it hit him… evolution! If the pokemon were to evolve, then it would have a chance at surviving the power. The experiment was all about finding a new way to force evolution.

Suddenly, he heard a loud scream of pain. He then realized the pokemon must've already hatched and they were doing the experiment. He knew he had to stop it before it was too late. He saw the rather large extension cord that connected the computer and the tube. An idea suddenly popping into his head, he went up to the cord. The cord was so big, that it was just slightly bigger than he was. He grabbed the end that was connected to the computer and pulled with all his might. However, by the time he yanked it out, it was too late. The experiment was already over.

He looked over at the tube and saw that the pokemon was now a Pikachu. Suddenly, a bright glow emitted from the pokemon as it unleashed its element of pure electricity. The attack destroyed the tube and started to set off explosions upon the computers. The data on the computers were forever lost, but the Teddiursa would remember all of the information forever.

The Teddiursa ran up to where the tube used to be. He expected the pokemon to be knocked out, but it was still standing. He didn't even hear any panting from the pokemon that had used so much power.

He decided to take care of business. He ran up to the Pikachu and spoke to him with a firm voice. "Come on! We've got to get out of here!"

Pikachu followed Teddiursa onto the floor and across the lab into the ventilation shaft that Teddiursa had used to enter the lab. The two of them then left the horrible place and let it die in its own unholy fire.

As soon as they made it back into the forest, Pikachu turned to the Teddiursa that saved him. "Thank you!" He said. Pikachu then left with a Quick Attack. Leaving Teddiursa to wonder if he would ever see him again. The memory ended there.

Pikachu looked at the Teddiursa who had told him everything in bewilderment. "You… you were the one that helped me escape." He said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, I am the one who saved you from the lab." The Teddiursa said.

"I owe a debt I could never repay. Because of you, I found the greatest friend I could ever have."

"All I ask is that you help everyone escape. I'll even make sure you escape. The legend says that 'The one created by evil is the key to saving the world from the darkness, but is also the key to infecting the world with the same darkness.' Giovanni is the darkness within the legend. If he ever gets you under his full control, the world will be doomed."

"I promise, I will help everyone escape. Nobody deserves to be put through the torture that you are being put through, regardless of whatever misdeeds you may have done in the past."

"Thank you, chosen one!"

"Now tell me, how do we get out?"

"Well, for starters, I know the secret to removing that collar without killing you."

Wes was looking through a window, his eyes were settled down upon the body that was covered by a white sheet. When the entire body was covered, it was a confirmation of death.

As he stared at the covered dead body of Ampharos, memories, few but wonderful, filled his mind. Each of the memories brought more and more pain into his heart. The memories, however, came too fast for his mind to register them.

Ash and the gang looked upon Wes and the sad face that he held. Misty was the one who was most familiar with such a face. She knew what it was like to lose a pokemon that you loved with all your heart. It seemed that Wes had the same connection with Ampharos as she did with Golduck.

Misty now fully understood everything that Golduck was trying to tell her. She had to move on without her most treasured pokemon. She knew it would be difficult to do so, but she also knew that she just had to take it all one day at a time.

There was a lot they had to ask Wes, but Ash and his friends knew that they had to ask when he was ready. Wes was a legend, but he was a legend they knew little about. All they knew about Wes was what Damien had told them during that rather insane battle. Which was that Wes had saved the entire region from a threat that involved perfect fighting machine pokemon. Though what was the whole story? Was Wes one of the few they could actually trust in a place that was filled with so many untrustworthy people?

It seemed that Wes wasn't going to snap out of his trance any time soon. They decided to get the information they needed from the one that knew him. They sat down around a table where Rui was sitting.

"He really cared about that Ampharos. Ever since he saved it, he's had a close bond." Rui said to them.

"What do you know about Wes? Where does he come from? What is he really like?" Misty asked.

"And most importantly, can we trust him?" Max asked. Max had earned glares from the rest of the gang for that remark.

Rui sighed. "I can understand you not trusting us. In a place filled with evil, it is hard to find anyone that is good. All I can do is hope you believe the story I am about to tell. It all started about five years ago. At the time, Wes was employed as the top member of Team Snagem, a crime organization that is dedicated to stealing pokemon from other trainers."

Rui stopped to see their reactions. They were shocked that such a team existed. However, with a place that was filled with evil, they should've expected at least something like that. Seeing that there was nothing but a stunned silence, Rui continued with her story.

"Wes had enough of their cruel punishment that they were inflicted upon him. He quit the team, stole their main project, the Snag Machine, which you see upon his left arm and destroyed their base."

The gang looked at Wes, who was still in his same depressed state, staring at the dead covered body of his Ampharos. Their eyes fell upon the machine on his left arm. It was indeed something they feared, with being pokemon trainers and everything. However, could they trust Wes with it? They returned their attention to Rui, who continued her story.

"Now at this point, I was being kidnapped. I was stuffed into a burlap sack! They had closed it so tight I could barely breathe! What were they trying to do? Suffocate me?" She asked in an almost screaming voice.

The gang was very surprised when they heard this part. Misty was the first to speak up. "You were kidnapped?" She asked.

"Yes." Rui simply answered. "By a team called 'Team Cipher.'"

"'Team Cipher'? Who are they?" Max asked with curiosity.

"Team Cipher was an organization that created Shadow Pokemon, which are pokemon that have had their heart artificially cut off. They turn pokemon into perfect fighting machines, with only a mind of evil inhabiting them."

"What?" Ash cut her off, being completely furious when he heard what Team Cipher was. "What kind of sick bastards turn living creatures into killing machines?"

"Ash!" Misty said in a very stern tone, telling him to calm down.

"Ash, let me finish my story please." Rui said. Ash calmed down and let her continue. "Now as I was saying, after I was kidnapped, Wes came and saved me. After that, he promised to help me rescue the pokemon that had become Shadow Pokemon. However, there was a problem. The only way to save them was to steal them from those who had them."

Everyone was shocked when they heard this point of the story.

"You steal pokemon?" Max asked.

"Only those that need to be saved." Rui answered. "Believe me, we wish there was another way to save them, but there isn't. First off, in order for them to be saved, all records of them being owned by someone have to be removed, and that's what the Snag Machine does. It is a rather complicated full explanation, but what the Snag Machine simply does is erases the data of the Original Trainer that owned them. Our intention is to purify the pokemon. It is a different kind of stealing in the end. We are only doing something wrong to do what is right. To save all of these pokemon from the evil that has inhabited them."

"I understand, Rui. You don't want to, but you have to." Brock said.

"Yes. We were able to stop Team Cipher, but it wasn't easy. It came down to the final match and the Shadow Pokemon of the leader were the most powerful of all. Wes was able to get to the last pokemon, but by then, his final pokemon was nearly wiped out. He used what's called the Master Ball on that one pokemon and defeated Team Cipher forever. After that, we purified them all."

"And Celebi, was he a Shadow Pokemon as well?" Max asked.

"No." A voice near him said. They all turned to see that it was Wes who had spoken. "Celebi was different."

Rui was surprised to see Wes was okay again. "Wes!" She said.

"I'll finish the rest if you don't mind, Rui." Rui nodded and let him continue with the story. Wes took a seat at the table and continued with the story. "You see, Celebi was the key to purifying the pokemon. He holds a magical power to make them good again. When he saw the heart we had to save the pokemon, he decided to join us. He too can sense Shadow Pokemon just like Rui can."

"So, what do Shadow Pokemon look like when you see them?" Misty asked.

"Well," Rui began, "to me they look like any normal pokemon at first glance. However, they are very different when you have a closer look. For one, they look more vicious then they normally would. Even the cutest pokemon looks a lot scarier than it normally would. However, the one main thing I see is a dark aura of the blackest night. The true evil within the pokemon is so powerful that I can actually see it. This is why Team Cipher kidnapped me in the first place. They knew of my power! They knew I was a threat to their plan!"

Wes then took over. "Me and Rui have dedicated our lives to gathering all of these pokemon and purifying them. After purifying them, we give them freedom of choice of what they want to do. They have the choice of being with us, with someone else or live in the wild. So far, all they've chosen to do is come with us. They are all dedicated to stopping this evil plan. They will even give their lives to stop it all."

As soon as he had finished his sentence, from a hidden location, a shadowed figure had now positioned itself. A dart was fired from where the figure was standing. The dart whizzed through the air and pierced the arm of Misty. A substance within the dart flowed from the needle into the bloodstream within a split second before the dart fell off and left her.

Misty screamed from the sudden hit and stood up, clutching her arm from the pain. "What the hell was that?" She asked, looking around.

An evil laugh was heard and Misty turned her head in the direction of it. She spotted a figure in the distance. The silhouette looked familiar to her and when she discovered who had done it, great anger went through her body and soul.

"Hey, you!" Misty screamed out. The figure made a cowardly run from Misty. "Hey, come back here you bitch!" Misty went after the one who had shot her.

The gang followed Misty as she gave chase. They continued to chase the figure past buildings. They all soon left town and into the vast desert. After a substantial distance, the figure had stopped and they stood no more than twenty feet away from the being, who had its back turned to them.

Misty then spoke up. "Okay, enough running away! What is it you want, bitch?" She asked out loud.

"Simple, Misty. I want you dead and your boyfriend to marry me!" The figure said in a feminine tone.

"You must be out of your mind! There is no way I'm ever going to let some bitch of a woman from hell like you take my Ash!"

"Well, when I'm through with you, he won't have much choice."

"We'll see about that, Macey Moe!"

"Macey?" Ash asked out loud.

"That's right, Ash!" The figure said as she turned and had the blazing sun reveal herself. It was the same woman that tried to rape Ash a few weeks back. "It is I, your future wife!" She said.

"Ha! He won't marry you because he's already proposed to me!" Misty said as she showed her the ring she was wearing on her finger.

"When you're dead, he won't have much choice! Thanks to my plan, I'm now pregnant with his child!"

The entire gang was very shocked by this.

"What?" Misty asked out loud.

"But that can't be. I never had an orgasm the whole time she was trying to rape me!" Ash confessed.

"There's more than one way to have a woman become pregnant these days. Medical technology is quite the interesting thing these days." Macey told him.

Misty quickly figured out what she had done and it disgusted her to no end. "I know what you did, you sick little bitch!" She said.

"Oh, if you can guess what I did, then tell me!"

"Simple! After I stopped you from trying to rape Ash, you came up with a new plan. With you working at the hospital, you knew that they would get samples from Ash, one of which was his urine. All you had to do was take the sample and inject it into your womb. After that, it was only a matter of time and luck 'til you became pregnant."

"Right on the nose, Misty!"

"Ugh! I think I'm going to be sick!" Max said thinking about what he had been told.

"I can't believe someone would actually do that just to be with someone." Brock said.

"I think that's the sickest thing I've ever heard someone actually do." Wes said.

"I can't believe someone would stoop that low just to have the one they love." Rui said.

"Okay, even with her pregnant, I'd never marry her after I heard what she did." Ash said.

"You won't have much choice, Ash! By law of Kanto, you have to marry a woman if you get them pregnant, remember?" Macey said.

Ash suddenly realized that she was right. A law that said that if a man got a woman pregnant, the man must marry the woman they got pregnant or face serious consequences that could lead to imprisonment for life and paying a fine of a billion credits. Since only rich snobs could pay for a fine like that, any man foolish enough to do an act of love making before marriage paid the price by marrying the girl.

Ash was in a serious dilemma now. Even if Macey's plan didn't work, as long as she was alive, Ash had to marry her. He couldn't be with Misty like he wanted to. Macey was so close now to achieving her goal of marrying the man she loved and only one thing remained to make her plan to work. All she had to do now was to kill Misty.

"Thanks to my newest pokemon, you don't stand a chance. My newest fire pokemon team will incinerate all your water pokemon. And with my newest pokemon, that has the will to attack a human whenever it pleases, you're as good as dead, Misty!" Macey said.

Wes became a little shocked when he heard what Macey had said. "A pokemon that attacks humans at will? Oh no!" He said. He then turned his head to Rui and started whispering to her. "Rui, I think Macey might have a Shadow Pokemon."

"If she's as desperate as I think she is… I wouldn't count it past her." Rui said.

Wes then pushed a series of buttons on his Battle Wrist. He then turned his attention to Misty. "Misty!" He shouted.

"Huh?" Misty looked at Wes with confusion.

Wes aimed the launching end of the Battle Wrist at Misty. "Here! Catch this!" He said as he launched a pokeball at her.

Misty caught the pokeball and examined it. It was very different from any other known pokeball. The top half of the pokeball was a shade of sky blue while the bottom half was violet. Looking upon it, Misty was a little confused.

"Misty! I think Macey has a Shadow Pokemon! If you want to win, you're going to need that pokemon!" Wes told her.

Misty thought for a second and started to remember the battle that Wes had with the mighty Exoeon. If Macey did have a Shadow Pokemon, then Misty knew she would need all the help she could get. She shrunk the pokeball back down to miniature size inserted it into her Battle Wrist.

"So Misty, including the one you received, how many are you going to use?" Macey asked.

"Seven. That's how many we'll use for this battle!" Misty told her.

"Fine by me! To make it more interesting, we'll use two pokemon at once. That okay with you?"

"Fine by me, too!

"You don't stand a chance. My newest strategy will bring them to their knees. With my strategy, it'll hardly matter what type the pokemon are."

"Let's do this, you sick little whore!"

"Okay, calling me that was going too far! I'm going to kill you now, bitch!"

The ultimate catfight for the love of Ash was about to begin, and from the start, everyone knew it would only end with one of them paying the ultimate price.

The two girls activated a switch underneath the Battle Wrist, turning them on. The sound of the Battle Wrists whirring was completely audible thanks to the silence. However, it was so quiet that one could make a phone call and not be disturbed by it quite easily. A female voice emitted from the Battle Wrists.

"Commencing battle information. Battle information retrieved. Subjects battling: Macey Moe and Misty Kasumi Williams Waterflower. Please insert special rules now." The voice commanded.

Macey and Misty started pushing multiple buttons on their Battle Wrist. Soon, all the information was put in.

"Rules confirmed! Each trainer is allowed to use up to seven pokemon with having up to two pokemon out at one time! Please select pokemon."

Upon command, both Macey and Misty selected the seven pokemon that would be used for battle.

"Pokemon confirmed! Please select starter pokemon!"

Misty and Macey carefully chose their pokemon. Misty decided to wait to use the pokemon Wes gave her. If Wes was right, she would need it for when Macey brought out her Shadow Pokemon.

The trainers within the battle extended the arm with the Battle Wrist attached forward. Two pokeballs launched from both Battle Wrists, each containing different pokemon. The pokeballs opened and unleashed the power within. The side of Misty brought out her Starmie and Politoed. Misty was a little worried. The pokemon she had brought out had never battled as a team before. She just hoped they could do some teamwork.

Macey brought out two pokemon of the fire element. The first one was a unicorn with a flame-like mane and tail, which was also known as a Rapidash. The other one was nothing more than a simple Flareon.

"Anything, Rui?" Wes asked his girlfriend in a whisper.

"No. Nothing yet." Rui answered him. She then decided to move to a different subject. "Do you think she stands a chance?"

"For her sake, I hope so."

"Starter Pokemon confirmed. Macey Moe has chosen Rapidash and Flareon. Misty Kasumi Williams Waterflower has chosen Starmie and Politoed." The computer confirmed. "Battle wagered at one official Tournament Pokeball to the winner. Battle Begin!"

"You know, I wonder if that voice is going to get annoying." Max pondered.

"I bet it is, but I doubt there's a way to get rid of it, so we'll have to deal with it." Brock told him.

Macey's pokemon just stood there, waiting for Misty's pokemon to make the first move. The strategy Macey was using required her opponent to make the first move. It was all part of a brilliant trap that often made water attacks completely useless. However, it was a strategy hardly ever used because it required a team effort to make it work. Battles that required more than one pokemon out at once were not that popular. However, this tournament was changing everything. Especially the way trainers were battling.

Misty didn't want the strategy that Macey held to come forth. She figured that if she took them out quickly, they wouldn't be able to activate the strategy. She made the first mistake, by making the first attack.

"Politoed, Starmie, use Hydro Pump!" Misty commanded.

The element of water flowed through the water pokemon, increasing their power. A powerful burst of water launched out from them and headed straight for their targets. What Macey did next was completely unexpected by everyone.

"Now, Rapidash and Flareon, use Flamethrower on each other!" She commanded.

This completely shocked everyone else that was present.

"Why would she attack her own pokemon?" Ash asked, being completely clueless to the strategy at hand.

The fire pokemon attacked one another as they opened their mouths and launched a powerful stream of red-hot embers. The fire attacks hit their target. The temperature around the fire elemental pokemon increased suddenly. The water attacks suddenly evaporated as they hit the invisible barrier of hot air, leaving the fire types unhurt by a move they were known to be weak against.

People from around the world were also watching the battle on TV and online. They were very shocked by this sudden move. The minds that only knew of the simple strategy of type advantage didn't understand what was going on. Only those who had a high level of knowledge of Pokemon Battling knew what was going on.

The entire group behind Misty stood there shocked at the sudden thing that had happened. They couldn't believe what was happening.

"How – how did she do that?" Ash asked.

"What she just did… it's impossible!" Wes said.

"I – I can't figure out how she did it!" Brock said with astonishment.

"She… she must be cheating!" Rui accused.

"No! She's not!" When Max said this, everyone turned to him in curiosity. "The theory is true!"

"What do you mean, Max?" Brock asked.

"Well, I heard of a theory that if certain fire pokemon are attacked by fire type moves, the air around them becomes so hot that it creates a barrier that evaporates all water attacks. Not only that, but the fire pokemon also become much more powerful. The ability is known as Flash Fire. If the theory is correct, then a fire pokemon with such an ability can become so powerful that it can literally kill a legendary pokemon."

"Then a method like that can't be legal." Ash said.

"It's not. It was reasons like this as to why battles that had more than one pokemon out at the same time were banned in the various official Pokemon League Tournaments so long ago. To make it fair and so that things like this couldn't happen."

"But for this tournament, such a method is allowed." Brock said.

"Then this isn't going to be an easy match for Misty." Wes said.

Back at the battle going on, Misty drowned out everything her friends were saying and focused on the battle at hand. She immediately figured out that attacks of the water element were useless. However, Misty had trained her pokemon with a variety of attacks. She would now show that she wasn't known as "The Princess of the Sea" for nothing. She was going to show Macey the true power of her pokemon.

"Nice move, you bitch! Now Politoed, use Hypnosis!" Misty commanded.

The element of light flowed through the frog pokemon. The eyes of Politoed suddenly changed into a swirling pattern. The eyes focused on that of the unicorn. The eyes of Rapidash started to get heavy.

Macey knew she had to act fast. She knew of only one attack to save her. "Quick Flareon, use Quick Attack!" She ordered.

The fire elemental Eevee evolution then started running at a quick pace. Within a few seconds it went at a speed that broke the sound barrier. Flareon slammed its body into the belly of Politoed. This not only stopped the attack, but also caused the frog to double over from having the air knocked out of it.

"Oh no! Politoed!" Misty yelled out with concern.

At this point, Rapidash had shook off its tiredness. "Now, use Solarbeam!" Macey commanded.

This highly shocked all the other humans there. The element of forest quickly flowed through the unicorn and was focused into a ball of green energy within a second. It then shot out in a beam form and hit Politoed right in the chest. Politoed was knocked out just by the sheer power of the attack.

"Politoed unable to continue battling. Returning pokemon!" The computerized voice from the Battle Wrist that Misty held said as Politoed was engulfed with a red light and returned within the Battle Wrist. "Please bring out new pokemon."

Solarbeam was very unexpected, as it had surprised them all. This had concerned Misty very much. Only a few of her pokemon could withstand a Solarbeam and even those that did would take heavy damage. At this point, she only believed there was one pokemon that could help her. She pressed a series of buttons and launched out a new pokeball.

The pokeball that was launched out was pretty much normal save for it being partly greenish-blue on the top half. This was what was called a Lure Ball, which was perfect for catching water pokemon. The Lure Ball opened and unleashed the power within. Her Corsola appeared on the field, dancing happily about.

Macey gave an evil smile as she saw the pink and white coral pokemon on the field. It was a pokemon of both the earth and water elements. With Solarbeam on her side, Macey was sure she had another easy win on her belt. Macey used the one attack Misty knew was coming.

"Rapidash, use Solarbeam on that Corsola!" She commanded.

Once again the unicorn pokemon formed a ball of green energy and launched it in the form of a beam, this time at Corsola. Misty then raised her head and gave Macey a look that told her she was expecting that move.

"Now, use Mirror Coat!" Misty commanded.

The element of light flowed through the coral pokemon. The attack suddenly hit an invisible wall and was getting absorbed by it. Corsola hung on tight to the move that was a very big threat to her species during a battle. The invisible wall Corsola had produced, giving it twice the power then surrounded all of the energy of the attack. Corsola then launched the attack back at Rapidash and fainted from the immense power of the attack. The attack hit the unicorn pokemon with such force that it would've broken its neck if it wasn't for the defensive capabilities the pokeball had given it. If it were a battle between wild pokemon, the Rapidash would've met death with a broken neck injury. The attack was enough to knock out the unicorn.

"Rapidash of Macey and Corsola of Misty unable to continue battling. Returning pokemon." Rapidash and Corsola were returned into the Battle Wrist of their respective owners. "Please select new pokemon."

Misty at this point believed she could win, but Macey held a powerful secret weapon. Macey was trying to decide as to whether or not to use her secret weapon, and in the end decided not to use it yet. Misty and Macey chose the pokemon that would replace the one that was knocked out.

Macey launched out a pokeball from the Battle Wrist. The pokeball opened and unleashed the power within. The pokemon that emerged was a fox with nine tails that had fur that was colored a yellowish-white, but shined like gold and piercing glowing blood red eyes. One could probably mistake it for a Shadow Pokemon, however Rui didn't see the dark aura that would confirm it being one. It just had a pair of eyes that made it look scary.

Misty then launched out a pokeball from the Battle Wrist. The pokeball opened and unleashed the power within. The one to come out would be a surprise to even those who knew Misty well. It was a blue serpent dragon that had a dark white underbelly. Its huge head that was constantly open made a face that scared the opposing pokemon enough to scare them. The power within them to attack somehow got weaker as they stared at the face of this pokemon. It was no wonder though, as it was a scary sight to behold with such a face.

In the simplest sense, Macey had brought out a Ninetales and Misty had brought out a Gyarados.

Macey decided to make the next move. "Flareon, use Flamethrower on Ninetales!" She commanded.

The group was shocked yet again. "Don't tell me that Ninetales has Flash Fire too!" Brock said.

The element of fire flowed through Flareon. It then fired a powerful flame at Ninetales. The nine tailed fox was hit with red-hot embers. The temperature of the air around the fire elemental pokemon started to heat up and increased the power of the kitsune.

Misty then got a little plan. She believed that if she could stop the pokemon, she could stop whatever Macey was planning.

"Now Starmie, use Thunder Wave!" Misty commanded.

The element of electricity flowed through the ten point star pokemon. Starmie then sent a small shock wave of electricity at Ninetales. However, Macey immediately acted with the perfect move.

"Counter with Safeguard!" She commanded.

A blue aura then surrounded Ninetales. The attack was completely blocked by the blue aura. The aura increased and spread and so that it surrounded Flareon as well.

"Well this is just great!" Wes said.

"Yeah, now some of Misty's best attacks can't get through." Max said.

"Well, there is one attack she could use." Brock said.

"Gyarados, use Hyper Beam!" Misty commanded.

The element of its own physical strength flowed through the pokemon. The dragon then powered up a yellowish-white ball and shot it out in the form of a beam right at Flareon. The attack hit the small pokemon with incredible force. If it were a battle between wild pokemon, Flareon would've been obliterated to dust by the attack. Once again, the defensive capabilities of the pokeball had saved the life of another pokemon. The attack had knocked out the small pokemon.

"Flareon unable to continue battling. Returning pokemon!" The computerized voice from the Battle Wrist that Macey held said as Flareon was engulfed with a red light and returned within the Battle Wrist. "Please bring out new pokemon."

Macey growled at her competition. They weren't phased one bit with such a threat. Macey knew she was in big trouble. If she didn't get rid of that Gyarados, she would lose in no time. She carefully thought about her remaining options. A part of her wanted to use the special pokemon, but she wanted to prove herself against Misty. She then got an idea. She would most likely lose another pokemon in the process, but if it worked, she might then have a chance of winning.

Macey made her choice and launched out a new pokeball from the Battle Wrist. The pokeball opened and unleashed the power within. A dog with black fur, forked tail and dangerously sharp horns appeared on the field. The pokemon was not only one that consisted of the fire element, but also that of the shadow element. The pokemon that came out was known as a Houndoom.

Brock knew that Macey had a reason for bringing out that particular pokemon. After all, such a behemoth was extremely powerful. Macey had a trick up her sleeve.

"Gyarados, use Hyper Beam on Ninetales!" Misty commanded.

The element of its own physical strength flowed through the pokemon. The dragon then powered up a yellowish-white ball and shot it out in the form of a beam right at Ninetales. However, Macey was planned for this.

"Houndoom, jump in the way and use Counter!" Macey shouted.

This move took Misty by complete surprise. While Houndoom jumped in the way of the attack, the element of its own physical strength flowed through it. An orange aura surrounded the black dog. The attack hit with a powerful force. With the last ounce of its strength, Houndoom launched the attack right back at Gyarados before collapsing unconscious. The attack hit the behemoth and knocked it out as well.

"No! Gyarados!" Misty cried.

"Houndoom of Macey and Gyarados of Misty unable to continue battling. Returning pokemon." Houndoom and Gyarados were returned into the Battle Wrist of their respective owners. "Please select new pokemon."

Misty was shocked that a Houndoom had taken out one of her toughest pokemon. Then again, in a pokemon battle, nothing could truly be predicted. Every move was a mystery until it was too late. The best offered surprises that were never seen before in anything. Misty knew that if she wanted to pull off this battle, she would have to do the unexpected. With the last pokemon she held for the battle, she was going to do just that.

She selected her next pokemon and launched out another pokeball from the Battle Wrist. The pokeball opened and unleashed the power within. It was her Marill that had now occupied the battle. This had done just what Misty wanted. It had surprised Macey completely. Macey was expecting a fully evolved pokemon of some kind, but this had thrown her completely off guard. She believed that you could only win a tournament of this magnitude if you had fully evolved pokemon and those that won without them were incredibly lucky. However, that was something that was untrue and Macey was about to find that out the hard way.

Macey selected her next pokemon and launched a pokeball from the Battle Wrist. The pokeball opened and unleashed the power within. The pokemon sent out was a giant dog that had orange fur and black stripes. The pokemon that had now entered the field was known as an Arcanine.

Things had just gotten bad for Misty. This pokemon most likely contained Flash Fire, as that seemed to be the strategy Macey was going with. Misty knew she had to end this quickly. Her resources were vastly limited. However, Macey did a move that would change the entire battle.

"Arcanine use Extreme Speed and Ninetales use Quick Attack! Aim for Marill!" She commanded.

Before Misty could command a counter attack the little blue mouse was hit with the full force of the opposing pokemon. The attack happened faster than anyone could blink. The Marill skidded across the sand. The amazing faster than sound attack had weakened her severely and made her struggling to get up. However, even though the attacks were powerful, they didn't destroy the spirit of the pokemon.

"Humph! I would've expected that combo to knock the damn little pokemon out! I guess she has a lot of spunk. Then again, I doubt something like that could be expected from a pokemon that came from a mother who was said to be nothing more than a whore!"

"You take that back, you perverted bitch!" Marill suddenly shouted out.

"What did you call me, you daughter of a bastard?"

"You heard me! And F.Y.I., my parents loved eachother very much and they loved me too! In fact, they loved me so much that they were willing to pay for the consequences they would face for wanting to have me! Sure it meant that I had to be with Misty until I could properly take care of myself, but they knew what they had to do for me to grow up healthy and strong! I don't think they could've made a better choice even if they wanted one! My mom never got to see me grow into the woman her daughter had become, but as long as I was being taken good care of by the one she had entrusted me to, that's all she really needed! That's all that truly mattered to her!"

Back at Oak's Laboratory, Tracey's Azumarill was watching the whole thing and heard what her daughter had said. She was touched by how much her daughter loved her. It was believed by many that her daughter didn't love her and that was the reason she was staying with Golduck, but the media had mislead so many. This speech had suddenly proved everything wrong. Marill truly loved her mother. There was no doubt whatsoever about that.

Back at the battle, Macey was a little shocked, but she refused to show such an emotion to a pokemon. "And you think I give a damn?" She asked.

"Probably not, but it doesn't matter! I'm fighting you for the right of my mother!" Marill shouted at her.

Suddenly, a surge of power grew through her, it was so powerful that her body couldn't handle it and she started to glow in a white light. Misty was shocked to see what was happening. Whenever something like this happened, it was a sight to see. The body of Marill suddenly grew and became more oval shaped. Her ears grew longer as well. When the glowing ceased, she was now a new form. She was no longer a Marill, but an Azumarill.

"She… she evolved!" Ash said.

"I don't believe it." Max said.

"Even though I've seen a ton of evolutions, I'm still surprised whenever I see one." Wes said.

"Yeah, but I bet this turn of events will put everything in Misty's favor from now on." Brock said.

"Ready to do this, Misty?" Azumarill asked.

This got Misty out of her state of shock and felt herself even more eager to battle. "Yeah! Let's take her down!" She shouted.

"Ha! What could that thing possibly do?" Macey asked.

"With her being the daughter of one of my best pokemon, you aren't going to believe what she can do. Azumarill, let's end her strategy with Rain Dance!"

The element of water flowed through Azumarill and from her mouth she formed a ball of pure water into her hands. She then threw the ball into the air with all her might. The ball suspended in mid-air when it reached its maximum height. It then radiated a blue light all across the area and many dark clouds started to rapidly form in the sky. There was a clash of thunder and many small water droplets poured down upon the area. The rain caused the barrier of hot air surrounding the fire pokemon to slowly disappear. That meant the ability of Flash Fire had been made completely useless and enabled Misty to use her water attacks to her heart's desire.

"Now, Azumarill and Starmie, use Hydro Pump!" She commanded.

The element of water flowed through both pokemon and they formed a giant ball of water in front of them. They then fired the balls of water at Ninetales. The attacks hit the nine tailed fire fox and it was knocked unconscious by the sheer power of the attacks.

"Ninetales unable to continue battling. Returning pokemon!" The computerized voice from the Battle Wrist that Macey held said as Ninetales was engulfed with a red light and returned within the Battle Wrist. "Please bring out new pokemon."

"Okay! I've got just the pokemon to take you out!" Macey said as she selected a new pokemon.

She selected her next pokemon and launched out another pokeball from the Battle Wrist. The pokeball opened and unleashed the power within. The creature at hand was hard to tell what it exactly resembled. It was resembling something of a massive biped weasel, ferret, badger, but possibly even a bear by its great size and strength. Its body is heavy, but despite that, it was capable of obtaining incredible speeds. It was black skinned along its back and was cream colored with the front part. It had a number of special vents in a row along its lower back horizontally. The creature was known as a Typhlosion.

Macey had a little strategy that she figured would turn the tables. "Now, charge right at Starmie!" She commanded.

The Typhlosion roared out and sped towards the ten-pointed star pokemon with incredible speed. Misty decided to act quickly.

"Starmie, use Bubblebeam!" She commanded.

The element of water flowed through the pokemon and it launched out many bubbles at Typhlosion. Macey, however, was ready to counter this.

"Use your Thunderpunch as a shield!" She commanded.

The element of electricity flowed through Typhlosion and formed within its fists. It then put the electric bound fists in front of it as it charged toward Starmie. The shield it had created was now popping the bubbles before they could hit.

"Now keep that shield going and charge at it at full force!" Macey commanded.

Typhlosion obeyed and kept charging while keeping the electric shield up. In only a few seconds it rammed into Starmie and destroyed the jewel in the middle of it. Many shards of the red jewel scattered across the wet field. The star pokemon then collapsed to the ground from the severe injury and didn't move.

"Starmie unable to continue battling. Returning pokemon!" The computerized voice from the Battle Wrist that Misty held said as Starmie was engulfed with a red light and returned within the Battle Wrist. "Please bring out new pokemon."

Misty was now concerned if she could pull it off. She had only so few pokemon left to use. She selected her next pokemon and launched out a new pokeball from the Battle Wrist. The pokeball opened and unleashed the power within. Though this pokemon appeared to be an angel at first glance, it shared a few characteristics with real world fowl. It was a bipedal bird-like creature of mostly white coloration. It had two stubby arms, a pair of short wings on its back and three spiky formations on top of its head. This pokemon was known as a Togetic.

Ash, Brock and Max were surprised to see this pokemon. As they had recalled, Misty had released it in order for it to protect a bunch of its own species in another region. So how Misty had it now was a complete mystery to them.

Misty turned to them and smiled. "Just so you know, I got a little call from the princess of Mirage Kingdom before we left Kanto. My little Togetic missed me a lot and wanted to visit me desperately. So I decided to have it join me in this tournament to see me again. Not to mention I can now see just how much better Togetic has gotten at the same time."

With everything explained, the battle continued. Misty knew that she had to think of a move to get rid of both of the remaining pokemon. However, Macey gave her little time to think.

"Typhlosion, use Thunderpunch on Azumarill!" She commanded.

The fire pokemon charged at Azumarill with ready fists that had electricity flowing through them. Misty made an immediate counter attack.

"Togetic, use Light Screen to protect Azumarill!" She commanded.

The element of light flowed through the fowl pokemon. Togetic held its hands out in front of her and a wall that was nearly invisible appeared in front of her. The wall stretched and protected the whole team on the side of Misty. Macey was shocked that her move was countered like that.

A realization then came to her. "It's impossible! She actually destroyed my entire strategy." She whispered to herself in fear.

"Togetic, use Hyper Beam and Azumarill use Hydro Pump!" Misty commanded.

The element of its own physical strength flowed through Togetic. The fowl pokemon then powered up a yellowish-white ball and shot it out in the form of a beam right at Typhlosion. The attack hit the pokemon with incredible force and knocked it out. Meanwhile, the element of water flowed through the water rabbit and she fired it right at Arcanine. The attack hit with tremendous power and knocked out the dog pokemon.

"Arcanine and Typhlosion unable to continue battling. Returning pokemon." The computerized voice from the Battle Wrist that Macey held said as Arcanine and Typhlosion were engulfed with a red light and returned within the Battle Wrist. "Seven pokemon limit. Please bring out final pokemon."

"I didn't think I would have to use this on you, you bitch! But now you've left me with no choice!" Macey said.

Macey selected her final pokemon. A pokeball launched out of the Battle Wrist. The pokeball opened and unleashed the power within. What appeared was an amazing sight to behold. It was a giant bird that seemed to be completely made of fire. This pokemon was known as a Moltres.

"Rui…" Wes said to her.

"Yes! That's the one. That's the Shadow Pokemon!" She said as she saw the dark aura that only she could see surrounding the pokemon.

Knowing just how dangerous a Shadow Pokemon could be Wes decided to warn Misty. "Misty, for the safety of your pokemon, return them immediately and bring out the one that I gave you!" He told her.

Misty was going to do just that, but before she could put in the button combination to return her pokemon, the giant fire bird attacked on its own accord. At this particular moment, everything went haywire and those that were watching it on TV or the Internet couldn't see the rest of the match, and the radio broadcast ran into technical difficulties as nothing but static emitted from the station. A stream of black fire was launched right at Togetic. The attack hit, engulfing the poor pokemon completely. As the attack hit the ground it caused the earth around it to shake, creating a strong artificial Earthquake attack. The attack hit Azumarill with tremendous force and knocked her down and out. When the attack was finished, Togetic was lying on the ground. The attack had given Togetic multiple third-degree burns along its body. Some of the burns were so severe that it was now loosing blood rapidly.

Misty was shocked and quickly ran up to see if her Togetic was still alive. Togetic weakly opened its eyes and smiled at Misty. Misty didn't take note of its injuries at this particular moment, as she was happy to see that her Togetic was still alive.

"Misty…" It said weakly.

"Don't speak! I'm going to take you to a Pokemon Center right now and get you healed up." Misty said.

"No!" Togetic shook its head. "It's too late for me."

"No! Don't give up on me Togetic! I know you're strong enough to fight this!" She begged with tears forming in her eyes.

"Tell the princess that me and my mate had a Pokemon Egg and that child shall be the next heir to the throne."

"No! Don't!" She sobbed.

Togetic then breathed its last breath and gave up its life. The burns on the chest were so severe that its heart was visible and it was now seen that it had stopped beating. The brain ceased any activity and the muscles fully relaxed themselves. The battle had gone too far as one of Misty's closest pokemon had died.

"Pokemon killed! Pokemon killed! Removing Togetic from database of Misty." The computerized voice from the Battle Wrist of Misty said, completely killing the heartbreaking scene. "Azumarill unable to continue battling. Returning pokemon." Azumarill was engulfed in a red light and was returned to the Battle Wrist Misty held. "Seven pokemon limit. Please select final pokemon."

Tears of great sorrow flowed through the eyes of Misty as she stared down at her now dead pokemon. The many memories she had with the little pokemon hit her heart and mind hard and rapidly. They happened in her mind so fast that she had little time to focus on them.

Macey was shocked to the core from the very moment Moltres had attacked on its own accord. She didn't realize this would happen. What kind of pokemon was she holding? She didn't mean for this to happen. She only wanted to kill Misty and not her pokemon. She actually liked the little Togetic and only wanted to knock it out. She had no desire of killing it whatsoever.

She started to approach her. "Misty, I…"

"What the hell do you want you fucking murdering bitch?" Misty yelled at her harshly.

Such a remark hurt Macey greatly, but she did her best to ignore it. "I'm… I'm sorry! I… I didn't want to kill it."

"Like hell you didn't!" Misty shouted, not believing her.

"I'm sorry, Misty. I had no control over Moltres."

"Yeah right! You'll pay for that!"

Misty was in a state of a blind rage. She was so mad at this very moment that it seemed like her body was engulfed with fire. Her friends knew this wasn't a good thing.

"Will somebody stop the damn battle?" Max asked. "It's gone way too far already!"

"Max, a word of advice is to not interfere when someone like Misty is in this state. You'll pay with your life if you do." Brock warned him.

"But there must be something that can be done!" The teen reasoned.

"The only way for this to end is for Misty to take out Moltres." Ash said.

"But how is she going to do that?"

"By using the pokemon that I gave her." Wes said. "It's just what she needs to take out this pokemon."

Misty launched out her final pokeball. It was the one that Wes gave her that was sky blue on top and violet on the bottom. The pokeball opened and unleashed the power within. They were all shocked by what had appeared on the field. The pokemon at hand was hard to distinguish in appearance. It was intermediate between feline and canine. It seemed to be a mix between a greyhound and a lion. It was blue skinned with a purple mane behind its back. This was the legendary pokemon of the wind, Suicune.

All of them save for Wes and Rui were very surprised to see this pokemon.

"How did you…" Max started but Wes interrupted him.

"I'll explain to you how I got all three of the Legendary Beasts after the match." He said. "For now, watch what she can do."

They kept their eyes glued to the battlefield. The legendary pokemon that was fused with the element of water looked up at the firebird in front of her. She too noticed the dark aura surrounding it.

"So, I've been sent out to face a Shadow pokemon." She said to herself through a means of telepathy.

She then looked behind herself and noticed Misty standing there with a shocked look on her face. She then used her powers and made a psychic link with Misty and spoke to her through the mind.

"Do not be afraid, child. I am here to help you. Wes has entrusted me to you for good reason that I do not know of myself. However, I trust him deeply. We are only meant to be summoned at times of great need and I feel this is a time of great need. Trust me, and we shall win against this evil monster."

Misty then removed the shocked look from her face and smiled with great enthusiasm. "Okay! I'll trust you!" She said with confidence. "Let's do this, Suicune!"

"Leave everything to me!"

It was now a battle where pokemon had to battle through thought and instinct. Suicune started off by charging up a ball of pure water and firing it at Moltres. Moltres countered with its black fire attack. The attacks collided and evaporated one another as they hit. The resulting attack had made the storm caused by Rain Dance to become even fiercer. The wind blew even harder around the pokemon. Suicune was known as the legendary pokemon of the wind and thus could control such a power. Using the power of the wind, Suicune made the many water droplets create a vortex of pure water. The water tornado then charged at Moltres and engulfed the fire pokemon. Moltres howled in pain as it was now trapped inside the vortex.

"Time to end this!" Suicune shouted to herself.

The feline and canine fused pokemon jumped into the air and enclosed the gap between her and Moltres. She then charged up another ball of pure water and fired it at close range of the bird of fire. Not even the hottest fire was a match for the pure power of water, and this was proven as the legendary bird of fire was knocked out by the powerful water attack.

"All pokemon defeated. Battle over. Winner of battle, Misty Kasumi Williams Waterflower." The Battle Wrist confirmed as it returned all pokemon, except for the one pokemon that was now dead and then shut down.

Upon the battle ending, the wind died down, the rain ceased and the clouds cleared up, revealing the shining sun once again. Misty then bent down and picked up the body of her Togetic in her arms. She then started to walk away without the pokemon or the official Tournament Pokeball she had won from Macey.

Suddenly, they heard someone impact the ground. They turned around and noticed that Macey was now lying on the ground face first with an arrow imbedded into her back. They immediately rushed up to her and Wes checked her neck to see if the arrow had missed the heart and it was still beating. When he couldn't find a pulse, he shook his head, confirming her death. A look of grimace appeared upon their faces.

Then Max noticed something. "Hey, there's a note attached." He said as he took the piece of paper that was attached to the arrow and started reading the writing out loud.

Congratulations Misty on defeating one of my test subjects. You shall find the antidote to the poison Macey used on you in one of her pockets.

Be warned! Your fiancée is next. He shall die at the hands of the one that was banned from ever starting a pokemon journey.

Prepare to face the wrath of Boon T. Rainer.

The note was unsigned. It was nothing more than a clear warning that Ash was next and that he would soon face his doom.

---End Chapter 5---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Next Chapter Summary:

Ash now faces against the one who is said to be the one that is banned the most from pokemon training. But what could be so terrible about this person? Find out in the next chapter! Ash vs. Boon T. Rainer! The Wrath of the Banned Trainer!

It is unknown when this one will be up, but it'll be in 2007.

Anyways, please review.

See ya later.


End file.
